5 Years After We Split
by HazeledLove
Summary: 5 years ago, the titans split up. They never thought it would happen to them so soon. They all headed their separate ways and knew the odds of any of them meeting again were slim. Or were they? RobxStar Action!
1. The End of the Titans

**At the tower….**

Robin, Starfire, Raven, Beastboy, and Cyborg were all standing in the living room of the tower with all of their belongings packed and ready to go. Everyone had sad looks on their faces and was dressed in normal clothing. Starfire looked down as she spoke.

"So, we have to do the departing from each other?" she asked. She was had on a purple spaghetti strap with light blue jeans and purple flip flops. She looked up at Robin, who still had on his mask and had on black tank, dark blue baggy jeans and white tennis shoes. He looked down sadly.

"Yeah, we have to. We aren't need here anymore. We stopped all the villains, and there hasn't been anything major in almost a year." He said as he looked up at Starfire. Raven and Beastboy stood by the door. Raven had on black pants and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. Beastboy had a ring that changed his skin color to normal, on his finger and his skin was now tanned. His hair was blond and he had on a polo shirt that buttoned undid and a green tank under it. He had on a pair of dark jeans.

"Raven, I'm really gonna miss you." He said to her sadly. Raven was a little shocked.

"Wow, you sound more depressed then I do." She said. They both laughed very quietly before looking sad again. Cyborg was in the middle of the room looking around at everyone. He has on a ring like Beastboy's, which changed his exterior to normal. Now he looked whole, and had a pair of black baggy jeans and a white beater.

"Guys, I'm really gonna miss dis place. There're so many memories." He sighed. Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, and Raven walked over to him.

"We know…" said Robin as he looked down again. Cyborg wrapped his arms around everyone's necks in a hug. "I gotta go y'all. My flight going to Steel City leaves in half an hour. But you know that I'll never forget any of you." He said. He let go and walked over to the door.

"We will never forget you Cyborg." Starfire said sadly as she waved at him goodbye.

"Maybe we will see each other later on." Robin said.

"Yeah, maybe." Cyborg said as he turned around to the door. He breathed in and pick up his bag and left. He was gone. Raven looked at her remaining friends.

"I think I'm going to leave too. I am going to go back to Azarath and relax for a while, and then maybe I'll come back to Earth." She said as she picked up her bag. Starfire walked up to her and hugged her.

"Oh, I shall miss you Raven." She said. Raven hugged her back. Of course she did, she might never see her best friend again. Raven and Starfire separated. Robin smiled at Raven as he hugged her and then released her. Beastboy then walked up to Raven.

"Can I…hug you goodbye?" he asked. Raven smirked and then hugged him.

"Looks like I beat you to it." She said in his ear as he hugged her back. After a few moments, they released sadly. Raven's eyes lit black, as did her things, and a huge black portal opened up above her and she flew in it, as did her bags. She was gone. Beastboy looked down sadly as he walked to the door with his bag.

"Good bye guys." He said as he walked out the door. He was depressed almost. In the middle of the room, was Robin and Starfire, standing there looking at the ground. Starfire was rubbing her arm as Robin was kicking the floor lightly.

"So star, what are you going to do?" he asked as he looked up at her. She looked at him as well.

"Well, I guess I am going to make a living here in Jump City. Maybe become a successful person." She told him.

"That's good. I am going to go back to Gotham and take over a family business that was left for me." He said. He looked away and then turned back to Starfire. Just as he turned back, she an up to him and hugged him.

"Robin, I do not wish for us to depart." She cried. Robin wrapped his arms around her.

"I know; I don't either. But it's the only thing we can do." He said quietly to her. They held that hug for a good 5 minutes before finally separating. They both picked up their bags and left for the outside of the tower. Once they were there, the stood next to each other by the bay. Starfire looked at Robin.

"Do you think that we will ever see each other again?" she asked hopefully. Robin dropped his bags and then hugged Starfire.

"If we were meant to be, then we will." He whispered in her ear. He then pulled away and got his bags and got onto a waiting boat. He turned around and looked at Starfire. She smiled at her as the boat started and floated away. Starfire looked back at him and moved her lips as if to say word, but her voice did not come out. Her lips moved to say. _**I love you**._


	2. 5 years later

Pkay, thankyou my loyal readers for you reviews. It's summer break and i have completly nothing to do, so i can actually update amost like, everyday. This chapter is kinda short but they will get longer along the way. R&R pleazz

* * *

**5 Years Later**

Dear Diary,

So, the years past have been very grateful to me. I have had a great life ever since the titans split up 5 years ago. I am 21 years old now. That's right, a young adult. I made a living here in Jump just as I told Ro…Richard, I would. Actually, I became successful. I am a model. Things couldn't get any better. But, I still have not heard from my friends of the past. Raven never came back for all I know, Victor is probably still in Steel City. Garfield as not contacted anyone, and Richard….just never came to visit me. It was hard for me to split with my friends and the love of my life. But, I kept moving forward and here I am. Living is a mansion just outside of Jump. I have the best new best friend I have ever had, and I get to travel the world for photo shoots. My life is perfect. Well, almost….

Kori shut her diary at the sound of her doorbell ringing. She opened the drawer in her desk and laid her book inside and shut the drawer. She then floated out of her room, down the hall and down her black spiral stairs, and then floated over to the door. She then landed her feet to the ground and opened the door. There stood her best friend Maria. She had met Maria at a fashion show in her first year of modeling, and have been great friends ever since. Maria was tan, tall, and had brown hair that went to her shoulders. Kori smiled.

"Hello Maria, what brings you here?" she asked as she hugged her friend. They separated and Maria spoke.

"Kori, you are not going to believe this, but we have a new designer to go visit!" she cheered in a high voice. Kori stared at her.

"And who would that be?" she asked, a bit dumbfounded at that.

"I'll give you his initials. BC" she said pausing. Kori looked away and thought for a moment. She then turned back.

"Uh…Bacon cheese?" she guessed. Maria broke down laughing.

"No silly, Bizarre Claire." She said. Kori's eyes widened.

"You mean, the Bizarre Claire that popped out of nowhere with his new kind of fashions and his clothing is very unique like sleek dresses and shiny shoes and it is said that he always gets what he want and now he wants us to model for him!" Kori said all in one breath as she excitedly jumped up and down while clapping her hands. Maria stared at Kori, confused on what she had just said due to how fast she was speaking.

"Uh, yeah?" she said hoping that she said that right thing. Kori screamed even louder.

"Yes Yes Yes!" she cheered again, giving Maria a clue that she said the right thing. After a few moments, Kori cooled down.

"So, when do we leave?" she asked.

"Um…" Maria took out her side kick and started pressing all kinds of buttons. "Looks like tonight." She said as she put away her cell.

"Not surprised. We always have to leave as soon as possible. Well, let's go pack." Kori said as she turned around and motioned her hand for Maria to come in. Maria followed Kori up the stairs and down the hall to her room. Maria sat on Kori's bed as Kori rummaged through her closet and threw a few outfits on her bed next to Maria. Kori then pulled out her lavender suitcase and laid it on the bed opened. Maria watched as Kori stuffed what looked like a millions outfits in that one big suitcase and closed it. Kori went to get her shoes. Maria stared at the suitcase.

"Maybe I can move it downstairs." She said to herself as she got up off the bed and stood in front of the suitcase. She clutched the handle as she pulled with all her might on the suitcase, but it wouldn't budge. After a few second Maria just gave up completely and collapsed on Kori's bed tired. Kori walked in the room.

"Are you okay?" she asked as she picked up her suitcase with ease. Maria sat up and stared at Kori in shock.

"How in the world did you pick up that suitcase? It weighs like, a millions tons!" she yelled. Kori shrugged.

"I guess I am stronger then I look." She simply said as she and Maria left her room and out the door to Maria's car. Maria drove a white escalade, which was her most favorite thing in the world. Kori threw her bag in the back and then hopped into the driver's seat. Maria had already had her stuff packed and ready to go.

"Okay, to the airport we go. And I am not telling you where we are going until we get on the plane." Maria said as she drove out of Kori's drive way and headed onto the highway to the airport.

"Okay, you can surprise me." Kori said sweetly as she smiled. They arrived at the airport at around 7:00pm. Maria parked her car, opened the trunk and they both grabbed their suitcases. They walked into the airport and checked in for their tickets and bags. Well, Maria did while Kori looked at a gift shop. After Maria checked in, they walked over to their gate and boarded their plane. Kori still had no clue to where they were going. They took their seats and waited patiently for the plane to go. Kori looked at Maria.

"Will you now tell me where we are going?' she asked. Maria shook her head.

"Nope, wait till the plane takes off." She smiled. Kori sighed. Suddenly, the planes announcer came over the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are about to take off. Please fasten your seatbelts and we will shortly be on our way to Gotham City." He said. Kori froze.

_Did he just say Gotham City?_


	3. Right Place, Right Time

**Okay, I seriously have wayyyyy too much time on my hands. So i decied hay, i'll write anotehr chapter to my story. So here you go, enjoy.**

** StarRox2009

* * *

**

"Kori, are you alright?" Maria asked warily. Kori had been staring off into space for about 10 minutes and the plane was in the air. Kori shook her head and looked at Maria.

"I am fine Maria, just over excited." Kori lied. _Why did I react like that? Has it been 5 years and I still love him?_ She thought. Maria shrugged.

"When we get to Gotham, we gotta check into the hotel and look around until Bizarre calls for us."

"Okay" Kori replied as she turned and looked out the window. After about 20 minutes, the announcer came back on the loudspeaker.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now entering Gotham City. It is 70 degrees with crystal clear skies. Please take your seats as we descend, thank you." Click

Kori watched as they got closer and closer to the city. There were tall skyscrapers everywhere, and a few huge mansions. There were a lot of people walking on the side walks and smoke rising from the streets. _Wow, this place is more crowded than Jump_ Kori thought. The plane landed at the airport and Kori and Maria exited the plane. They strolled down to the baggage claim, claimed their bags, and then walked over to the rental car.

"What car should we get?" Maria asked Kori. Kori looked at the pamphlet.

"Uh, how about this one?" she asked as she pointed to the black 2006 GS Eclipse. Maria smiled.

"Nice choice" she turned to the women at the desk.

"Hello, welcome to rental car, how may I help you?" she said in a perky voice, which made Kori and Maria wince. Maria then cleared her throat.

"Um yeah, can we rent this black 2006 GS Eclipse?" she asked as she pointed to it on the pamphlet. The women looked at her computer and began typing.

"Um…yes we have one in stock. How long will you need it?" she asked while smiling. Kori winced again.

"Possibly 3 weeks."

"Okay..." the women typed some more. "Alright you're all set. That'll be 200 dollars." She said. Maria pulled out an envelope from her suitcase and took out 200 dollars.

"Here you go" she smiled, trying to mock the women with out noticing. The lady took the money and entered it into the cash register nearby.

"Okay, here are your keys," she handed Maria the keys. "And would you like insurance?"

"Um, no thanks"

"Alright, then your car is in Row 5 slot 6, Have a nice day" she said cheerfully as she smiled and waved. Kori and Maria turned around and headed for their car, laughing along the way.

"So, Row 5…" Maria pointed to the sign that said Row 5.

"And Slot 6" Kori pointed to the ground where was a painted 6. They looked at the Eclipse.

"Perfect…" Maria smiled as she hit the unlock button on the keys. She popped the trunk and they put their luggage in it. Maria walked over to the driver's seat as Kori got in the passenger. They got in and shut the doors. Maria started the car. "So, you ready to go have an adventure?" she asked as she revved the engine. Kori smiled.

"As always" she said. Maria backed out and they were heading to the hotel. "Which hotel do we stay in?" Kori asked as she looked at the many hotels on the exits.

"It doesn't matter, as long as it's nice" Maria said as she looked at the hotels as well.

"How about that Marriot over there?" Kori pointed to the left. Maria followed her finger.

"Oh yeah, Marriots are nice, lets go check it out." Maria got off the exit and turned into the Marriot parking lot. There were three parking areas; VIP, Guest parking and Employee parking. "Where should we park?"

"I would have to say VIP since we are models." Kori suggested. Maria pulled over to the VIP parking and parked the car next to a red Viper and a blue and black Yamaha motorcycle. They got their bags, locked the car and headed inside. As they waited in line, Maria looked at her cell to see if Bizarre had left a message. He did. She read the text and laughed. Kori looked at her strangely. "What is the matter?"

"Kori, it looks like you have good taste, cause Bizarre just texted me and said for us to check in at the Marriot." Kori smiled.

"I guess I am good luck." They walked up to the next opened counter.

"How may I help you?" a man with a London accent and fuzzy eye brows asked from behind the desk.

"Yes, we would like to check in" Kori said. It was her turn to do something.

"Okay, last names please" he said as he put his fingers on his keyboard.

"Anders and Cortez." She said. The man typed on the computer while he furrowed his brows.

"Ah, here we are, Anders and Cortez. You have suite number three on the 3rd floor." He handed Kori the keys. "Enjoy your stay here at the Marriot." He finished. Kori and Maria left for the elevator. They entered, pressed 3, and went straight up. The elevator stopped and the doors slid open revealing a big hall with 3 doors to 3 different suites. Kori and Maria's suite was straight ahead. They walked to the double doors, entered their key and unlocked the door. Kori breathed in.

"Here we go." she said as she and Maria opened the doors. They gasped as they walked in. There were two king sized beds in the middle of the room with golden colored canopies with sheets and pillows that were darker, with a plasma TV on the wall. There were two huge windows similar to the ones in Kori's old tower room. A huge closet, two big bathrooms with Jacuzzi tubs and shiny floors, were complimented with a fresh smelling room. Kori walked over to the bed by the windows. "I call this bed." She said as she threw her bag on it. Maria threw her bag on the other bed.

"What ever." She said. They unpacked, changed clothes and then sat on their beds. "Hey, let' go check out this place." Maria suggested. Kori nodded and they left the room for the elevator. As they explored, they found a day spa, nail salon, food court, gym, pool, and a game room. They stopped by the food court, got a couple of smoothies and then headed back for their suite. As the elevator opened on their floor, Kori and Maria stepped out and walked down the hall to their room. Kori was focusing on her smoothie.

"Why won't the smoothie go threw the straw?" she said while frustrated. She sucked on the straw but nothing came threw. She lifted the cup to eye point and looked at it. "It's damaged or something. What could be the problem?" A door to another suite opened and closed but Kori was not really paying attention, she was still staring at the smoothie while walking to their room.

"Kori look out!" Maria yelled. As Kori looked up, BAM! She ran right into someone. The smoothie top flew off as she fell on top of the person and the smoothie went flying everywhere. Maria gasped as Kori sat up.

"Ouch" she said as she wiped the smoothie off her face. The person she ran into quickly stood up.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I had just left my room," he stuck his hand out to help Kori up. She took his hand as she still wiped smoothie off her face with the other. "and I had just turned around and…" he froze as Kori got the rest of the smoothie off her face. "K…K…Koriander" he stuttered in shock. Kori blinked her eyes back open and looked at the man who said her name. She gasped. "Ri…Richard!"

* * *

**Yeah i thoguht that i should should bring Richard in this somehow. So what better way then crashing into eachother in a hallway. R&R please. Next chapter should be comming up probably tomorrow.**  



	4. Past and Present Talks

**Well look at that. I actually added antoher chapter in the same day. I am having fun with this. ** **Tell me what you think of it so far. **

**_StarRox2009_ **

* * *

Previously 

"_Kori look out!" Maria yelled. As Kori looked up, BAM! She ran right into someone. The smoothie top flew off as she fell on top of the person and the smoothie went flying everywhere. Maria gasped as Kori sat up. _

"_Ouch" she said as she wiped the smoothie off her face. The person she ran into quickly stood up._

"_Oh, I am so sorry. I had just left my room," he stuck his hand out to help Kori up. She took his hand as she still wiped smoothie off her face with the other. "and I had just turned around and…" he froze as Kori got the rest of the smoothie off her face. "K…K…Koriander" he stuttered in shock. Kori blinked her eyes back open and looked at the man who said her name. She gasped. "Ri…Richard!"_

"Heeelllooooo, Earth to Kori" Maria was waving her hand in front of Kori's face. Kori snapped out of her trance and turned to Maria.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing, you just crashed into THE RICHARD GRAYSON! That's what's up!" she yelled. "Do you know him or something?" Kori turned back to Richard, who still had a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, from when we were teens." Kori told Maria. Richard snapped back to reality. Kori studied his face. He had a tanner completion, and his face structure was a bit squarer. He was smiling at her, which resembled his old smile Kori remembered. But then she noticed something, his eyes were uncovered. He had two ocean blue eyes that told emotion.

"Kori, how have you been?" he asked. Kori looked at him strangely.

_Is that all he has to ask me after all these year? _She thought. "I have been wonderful. I mad a career for myself just as I told you 5 years ago." She wiped off some smoothie that was still on her skirt. She then looked over at him to see what he was wearing; a leather jacket with a black shirt underneath with black pants and shoes. She looked at herself. She was wearing a denim blue mini skirt and a purple spaghetti strap shirt with purple flip flops. She shrugged. _I look nice, wait why do I care?_ She thought again. She looked up at Richard as he spoke.

"Oh yeah, you are a famous model now right?" he asked. Kori nodded. Maria cleared her throat out loud. Kori and Richard glared at her.

"I'll uh, go to our room Kori, See yah" she said as she dashed off to their room and shut the door. Richard turned back to Kori.

"I was wondering when I'd see you again." He said. They were now walking the hall to the elevator. He had his hands in his pockets and Kori had her hands behind her back connected. He smiled at her and she returned the smile. "It's been how long? 5 years right?"

Kori's smile diminished. "Yes, five years apart." Kori pushed the button on the elevator to go to the lobby. The door opened and Kori stepped in, followed by Richard.

"Yeah, I wanted to contact you but we don't have our communicators anymore," he said.

"Yeah, that would have made a difference." Kori replied. Richard looked at her surprised as she looked as she looked up at the ceiling of the elevator. _Wow, this feels like a da sa vu moment. _ She thought.

_**Flashback**_

**_Starfire and Robin entered the elevator at titans tower. They were 16 and in uniform. This was a few months before they split up. Starfire watched the elevator close as Robin looked at his feet. The elevator started to ascend up but then suddenly stopped. Cyborg's voice came over the loudspeaker. _**

"_**Sorry y'all, small power problem. It'll be about ten minutes until it's rebooted." Click**_

_**Robin and Starfire sighed, and then looked at each other.**_

"_**Where were you heading to Robin?" Starfire asked.**_

"_**To the roof to watch the sunset, you?" he asked as he slid his back against the wall and sat down on the floor.**_

"_**I was going to do that too." Robin looked at her.**_

"_**Well what do you know, great minds do think alike." he smiled **_

"_**I suppose so" They looked away from each other for a moment, and then looked back again.**_

"_**Were you going to do the thinking?" Starfire asked.**_

"_**Yep, about how life is going and to clear my head." Starfire nodded.**_

"_**I see…I was going to think about things too." **_

_**Robin looked away. "Well, we could watch the sunset together and talk if you want." He was now blushing.**_

"**_Uh…sure, that sounds delightful." Starfire grinned and blushed. Suddenly the elevator beeped and then started moving up again. It stopped as it reached the roof. Robin sat up as the doors opened and he and Starfire walked out side by side and sat on the edge of the tower. They sat exactly as they did after her sister's visit. Starfire looked out at the ocean and Robin looked at her._**

"_**You know Robin, on Tameran we do not have such beautiful sunsets." Starfire said, still looking out into the distance.**_

"_**Well, is that the reason why you choose to stay here on Earth?" Robin asked. Starfire turned to him and smiled.**_

"_**No, it is not the only reason." Robin stared at her.**_

"_**It's not?" he scooted closer to her.**_

"_**No" she teased.**_

"_**Will you tell me the other reason?" Starfire nodded.**_

"_**Well, I loved how free I was here and not having royal duties." Robin frowned.**_

"_**Is that it?" he asked. Starfire sat up and dusted off her skirt. **_

"_**Nope" she said simply. Robin sat up and turned to her. **_

"_**Then what's the other reason?" Starfire walked over to the elevator and pushed the button. The elevator opened and she walked inside. Robin looked down.**_

"**_I also fell in love" his eyes widened as he quickly looked up and saw Starfire poking her head out of the elevator door smiling at him lovingly. She then turned and the elevator shut._**

_**End Flashback**_

The elevator stopped and opened. Richard let Kori exit first, and then he followed. They walked around out in the lobby.

"Have you heard anything from the others?" Kori asked as they passed the food court. Richard shook his head.

"No nothing. None of us have been in touch." He said sadly.

"Oh..." Kori looked down. "Well anyway. What brings you to this hotel?" she asked, trying to liven up the mood.

"Well, there is a convention for that company I took over that I told you about." he replied. "What about you?"

"I and my friend Maria are here for a photo shoot with the new designer Bizarre Clair."

"Really? That's interesting. I bet you paparazzi following you everywhere."

"Yes, it is horrible. But they do not know of my being here so I am safe for now. Don't you have the paparazzi?" she asked as the walked up a few steps.

"Yeah, they are a real problem for me too. They always get into my life and tell stories that are not true. I hate it." He said.

"I know. Like once for me, they said that I was having an affair with owner of Ford because I had lunch with him." Richard looked at her shocked. "No no no, it was not a date. Were are just friends." She said. Richard sighed in relief.

"That's funny," he said as she chuckled. Starfire giggled.

"It is isn't it? You should have seen the look on his wife's face when she saw the tabloid." Kori laughed harder, as did Richard. They slowed down laughing after a little bit.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" he asked. Kori looked at him.

"No not really, I have not had the time for a relationship. I have been far too busy. I wish I did have time for things though."

"Yeah, same here…"

"I see." Kori said as she looked away. _Why am I re falling for him? It's been 5 years._ Kori thought.

_I never thought I would see her again, and yet, here she is, right next to me walking. This is the fate that I was talking about when I last hugged her 5 years ago. _"Hey Kori, have you talked to Galfore lately?" Kori turned to him.

"Yes I have. He was sad when the titans split up. He was hoping that we could visit him." _And he was hoping that I would be with you..._ she thought.

"Oh, well, I'd still visit if you go." Richard smiled. Kori smirked.

"I think he would like that almost as much as I would." She said slyly. Richard's eyes widened.

_Who, since when is she soo….seductive?_ He thought, but then he shook his head and then smiled at Kori. Kori immediately returned the smile.

_I can't help it. He is just as he was back then. And maybe just maybe…._

They walked outside and around the hotel. Richard was about to say something when Kori gasped. He turned and looked at her "What is it?" he asked alert. Kori pointed in front of them. Richard looked and saw Raven and Beastboy holding hands and walking into the hotel.

* * *

**DunDunDun... Yeah. I have no idea when I will update. Could be today, could be tomorrow. It depenst on how much time i have on my hands. Thanx for reading! **  



	5. Gar and Raven

**Hello all of my loyal readers. Well, here is What is going on with Gar and Raven. **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Richard and Kori stared as Garfield and Raven walked hand in hand inside of the hotel. Kori looked at Richard. "Let's go catch up to them!" she said in a hurried was as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him with her. They ran threw the doors and looked around. "Where are they?" Kori asked as she searched. Richard looked around, and then looked at the check out-in counters. 

"Over there" he pointed. Kori and Richard ran up to them, but then slowed down and walked. They got behind the couple and tapped them on the shoulder. They turned around.

"Oh my god…" Garfield and Raven said simultaneously. Kori giggled lightly as Richard chuckled.

"Hello friends Raven and Garfield." Starfire said as she hugged the shocked couple. She let go and the couple cooled down.

"I...I seriously never thought that I'd see any of you again!" Raven said surprised. "Gar, did you plan this or something? Cause it's not funny." She said as she looked over at him. Garfield shook his head.

"No, I didn't have anything to do with this. I promise Rae." He said as he squeezed her hand reassuringly. He looked at Richard and Kori. "So, what brings you guys here?"

"Well, I am here for a photo shoot for my new client." Kori said.

"and I'm here for a business meeting for the company I own." said Richard.

"Have any of you heard from Victor?" Raven asked. They both shook no.

"Not a single thing."

"Nope"

"Oh, cause he called me about a week ago. He said he was engaged to Bee." Raven reported.

"WHAT!" Richard and Kori yelled, cause by standers to look at the strangely. They laughed in an embarrassed way.

"Are you serious?" Kori asked.

"Mmmhmm, he asked her and she said yes."

"Then, what's the story with you two?" Richard asked as he looked at their connected hands. They blushed.

"Err…uh…" Garfield said. Raven sighed.

"Well, after I left for Azarath, I was really….well bored. So I decided to come back to Earth earlier then I thought. So I ended up at the outskirts of Jump. As I was there, I kind of, ran into Beastboy."

_**Flashback**_

_**It was midnight and storming with thunder and lighting. Garfield was walking along the highway with his backpack.**_

_Why did she have to go?** He thought as he looked down. A huge flash of lightning struck and a huge bulge of black energy appeared right after it, above Garfield's head. He heard someone yelling as if they were falling and the next thing he knew, he was on the ground and someone was on top of him. He opened his eyes and couldn't believe what he saw. There was Raven, staring right back at him, with a smile on her face. Garfield smiled back.**_

"_**You're…here" he said. **_

"_**Yeah, I guess I am" she said. The rain was still pouring down. She got up off**_

_**Beastboy and helped him up.**_

"_**Why did you come back?" he asked as he wringed out his black t-shirt. Raven ran her**_

_**fingers threw her now middle of the back long hair. **_

"_**Well, I got bored." She said simply. Garfield crossed his arms.**_

"_**That's not the only thing…"he said. Raven blushed, but it was too dark to see.**_

"_**Well, I uh…"she looked away**_

"_**Raven…" **_

"_**Yeah?" she asked as she turned. When she turned, Garfield was only inches away **_

_**from her face. He gazed into her eyes.**_

"_**I love you." He whispered to her. Her eyes widened as she felt his lips press against hers. She relaxed into it and kissed back. After a few moments, they broke. Raven looked at him. **_

"_**I…I love you too." she smiled. Garfield suddenly shouted. **_

"_**YES!" he jumped up and down. Raven giggled lightly.**_

"_**You seem happy" she said. He stopped and smiled at her.**_

"_**Of course I am. The woman that I love loves me back. Who wouldn't be happy for that?" he smirked.**_

"_**I don't know" he took her hand. **_

"_**So uh…does this mean we're uh…dating?" He said, trying not to seem eager. Raven nodded.**_

"_**I guess it does doesn't it" she smirked. Garfield smiled. **_

"_**Come on, let's go," he said as he began to walk with her. They were now waling arm and arm in the pouring rain.**_

"_**Where to?" she asked.**_

"_**Don't know, I guess where ever our hearts lead us." He shrugged. **_

"_**Isn't 'don't know' always your answer?" she teased.**_

"_**Hey, well at least I can back it up." He chuckled.**_

"_**Yeah, you sure do" she said. "You sure do."**_

_**End Flashback**_

"And were together for about 2 years before he purposed to me." Raven finished as she

showed Kori her ring finger. She had on a white gold wedding ban. She took it off and

let Kori look at it. Kori examined the inside for a scripture. There was one there, and it

read..

From the day we were together till we said I do, I will always love you..

Kori handed Raven the ring back and she slipped it back on her finger proudly.

"So, you are now Raven Roth Logan?" she asked.

"Yep" Raven smiled.

"Wow, I never saw this coming." Richard said.

"You didn't, how so? It was obvious that they liked each other" Kori told him.

"It was?"

"Ugh, never mind." Kori gave up.

"So, have you guys, you know…hooked up yet?" Gar asked. Kori and Richard blushed.

"Well, uh…" they both said. Raven and Garfield groaned.

"Wait, don't tell me. You guys just met up here." Kori and Richard nodded ashamed

Garfield laughed. "Yeah, I had a feeling."

"Well, we haven't been able to contact each other. We did not crash into each other a long time ago like you two. We just crashed up stairs in the halls to our suites not too long ago." Kori explained.

"Yeah, and were just talking and then we saw you. Well, Kori saw you." Richard added. "By the way, why are you guys here?"

"Oh, we were here on vacation. We just took time off work." Garfield saw as he wrapped his arm around Raven's waist.

"At least you get a vacation" Kori and Richard said in unison. They looked at each other, and then turned away blushing. Garfield and Raven laughed.

"Just like old times" Raven said. "Well, we are going to check into our suite on the 3rd floor and…"

"Wait wait wait wait, you guys are on the third floor too." Kori asked.

"Yeah why?" asked Raven

"Because, me and Kori have our rooms there too." Richard answered.

"That's weird," said Garfield.

"Yes, it is" Kori agreed.

"Well, we'll see you on the third floor." Raven finished as she walked up to the counter and waved to Kori and Richard.

"Okay, see you there" said Kori as she and Richard left. They walked outside again and sat down on the curb.

"So, that was interesting right?" Richard laughed.

"Yes it was. I was happy to see them again." Kori said as she looked up at the sky. Richard looked at her. "Richard, do you think that this was meant to happen" she asked, still looking up at the stars.

"Yes actually, I do." He replied as he looked up with her. "It's like destiny for us all to meet again, except Cyborg isn't here." He added.

"Yes, I wish he was. I miss him too. And I wonder what he has been doing." She said. She had her arms out and holding herself up. Richard did the same, but he accidentally put his hand on top her hers. He quickly pulled it away as she turned to him and gave him a warm smile.

"I really did miss you," she said as she put her hand on top of his this time. He smiled back.

"I missed you a lot too." he told her as he laced his fingers with hers. They both looked down at their intertwined hands, and then looked back up at each other. They slowly moved their faces closer to each others.

"Aww, now will you look at this" said a deep voice from behind them. They stopped, recognizing the voice, turned around and smile at the person.

* * *

**Guess Who that is. I bet all of you can. haha R&R please. **

* * *


	6. Together At Last

* * *

"_I really did miss you," she said as she put her hand on top of his this time. He smiled _

_back._

"_I missed you a lot too." he told her as he laced his fingers with hers. They both looked _

_down at their intertwined hands, and then looked back up at each other. They slowly _

_moved their faces closer to each others._

"_Aww, now will you look at this" said a deep voice from behind them. They stopped, recognizing the voice, turned around and smile at the person…_

"Victor!" Kori yelled as she got up and ran over to him to hug him. Richard got up and as Kori let go of Vic, Richard stuck his hand out. Vic took his hand and then pulled Rich in for a hug and a pat on the back.

"Wow, I never thought I'd see you here." Richard said as they released.

"I know man, I mean first I'm sitting at the house married to Bee, and the next thing I know, I am sent here for a weight lifting tourney." Vic replied. Kori smiled.

"You should have told us that you were married to Bee." She said.

"I tried, but it's hard to get a hold of two of the most famous people in Gotham and Jump." he said slyly.

"By the way, where is you wife?" Richard asked as he looked around.

"Oh, she had to stay back and watch the kids." He said simply.

"KIDS!" Richard and Kori screamed simultaneously again. Vic rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment.

"Uh yeah, we have 2 kids. A boy and a girl, 3 years old." He told them.

"AW, what are their names?" Kori asked as she put her hands together.

"Bonnie and Clyde." He said.

"WHAT!"

"Ha, I'm just joshin' yah. Their names are Marquise and Whitney." He laughed. "Oh you shoulda seen the look on your faces." Richard and Kori gave him a deathly glare. He straightened up. "Sorry." Kori and Richard shook their heads.

"Anyway, how long you here for?" Richard asked.

"About 2 weeks"

"Really? Me to."

"And I am as well." Kori added in. They all suddenly looked at each other suspiciously, and then they all looked around.

"You don't think…" Richard began.

"That this was all a setup." Kori finished.

"And all of us main titans were brought here by someone" Vic said. They all looked at each other.

"NAW" they said together, and then started laughing. Kori relaxed first.

"Well, it is great to see you again Victor." She hugged him.

"I was great seeing you little lady, and Mr. jet black hair over there." They released. Richard smiled.

"Well, what room are you staying in?"

"Uh…I'm in the suite on the fourth floor."

"Really, we are on the third floor." Kori said.

"That's funny…. All well, I'll see ya'll later then. Peace." Vic said as he turned to the elevator and waved. Kori and Richard waved back smiling. Kori looked at her watch.

"Well, it looks like I got to go. I need to get sleep so that I will not look tired for my shoot tomorrow." Kori said to Richard.

"No, can't you stay just a little bit longer. I can buy you a drink." He offered, trying not to let Kori leave.

"Well…" she looked back at her watch. 9:20. "I guess I could." She smiled at him.

"Great, come on!" Richard said as she grabbed her hand and led her to the bar. They sat down at the counter and Richard lifted his hand so the bartender could see him. He walked over to the two ex-titans.

"Hi, what can I get yah?" he asked as she rested his arms on the counter.

"Uh, I'll have a Margarita with a little salt on the rim. What about you Kor?" Richard turned to her.

"I'll have a White Russia on the rocks." She smiled.

"Okay, coming up." The bartender turned around and assembled the drinks.

"So, what have you been up to all these years, other then modeling?" Richard asked as he sat his elbow on the counter and rested his head on his hand. Kori crossed her legs and sat her hands in her lap.

"Well, I have been…taking…. cooking classes." She said hesitantly, hoping Richard would not laugh. Richard smiled instead.

"Really? That's great Kori. Have you gotten better?" he asked.

"Better?" Kori glared at him. "What do you mean? I thought I always cooked good." She was getting a little mad. Richard waved his hands in front of himself as he noticed what he said.

"No no, it's no that you couldn't cook. It was just that, uh….you always cooked….Tamaranean foods. Yeah, that's it! You never cooked earth food." He sighed as he saw Kori's tense look relax.

"Oh yes, I remember that now. But yes, I have learned how to cook normal earth food. Such as foods with meat and vegetables" she told him.

"That's cool. So you cook for yourself at home?"

"Yes, I prefer my own cooking. It would be strange to have an earth cook cooking Tamaranean food." She giggled. Richard chuckled. They looked at each other and turned away blushing.

"Uh…..do you think, you know….you could cook for me some day?" Richard asked as he turned back to face Kori.

"Yeah, I could do that for you" she smiled at him. He grinned.

"Cool" They stared into each other's eyes as the bartender brought them their drinks.

"Here yah…" he saw then staring at each other, completely forgetting about the world around them. "I'll just set these here." He sat the drinks down and then walked away. Kori realized what she was doing and turned. She saw her drink and picked it up and took a sip. Richard picked up his margarita and stirred it with the straw.

"Do you think that we all should hang out tomorrow?" he asked. Kori swallowed some of her drink.

"That would a great thing to do. It would be like old times yes?" she asked as she turned back and faced him.

"Yeah it would. We could all catch up on our lives more."

"Mmhmm." Kori nodded. She took another sip. "I wonder what Maria is doing…" she thought. Her eyes widened as she sat up quickly. "MARIA!"

"What?" a voice came from behind her. Kori turned around.

"Oh, I thought you were in our room." She said relieved.

"HA, do you really think that I would stay in one room in a place like this? I don't think so." Maria laughed. She noticed Richard. "So, what have you two been up to?" Maria asked slyly as she raised her brow.

"Uh, just catching up" Kori said blushing.

"Yeah, I mean, we haven't seen each other for 5 years." Richard said.

"Right….." she said in an unbelievable way. "Well, I'll just steal Kori away from you for a second, Mr. Grayson." she grabbed Kori's arm and pulled her around the corner. Richard shrugged and put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall, waiting patiently for their return.

"Okay girl," Maria let go of Kori once they were out of sight. "Spill" she crossed her arms.

"Spill what? There…. is nothing to tell" Kori replied in a nervous way. Maria shook her head.

"Ha and I'm the queen of France." She said sarcastically.

"You are? I shall bow to your royal highness." Kori bowed as she spoke sarcastically as well. They both giggled as she stood up straight.

"Well, tell me everything." Maria said as she put her hands together.

"Well….uh…" Kori looked away.

"Come oooonnn" Maria pleaded.

"Well, okay." Kori gave in but looked down. "Well, a long time ago, we were the best of friends. But then we both had to uh…move away. We didn't want to but we had no choice. But then now, we have met again. But I never thought that I'd still….love him." she looked up at Maria who had a surprised look on her face.

"You love him…wow" she said. "I never know that you had ever loved anybody. So what kind of love was it?" she was very curious.

"Well, I am guessing it was…love at first sight." She confessed.

"Girl, there is no better way then love at first sight. But let me guess. The more you two got to know each other, the more you fell in love. Am I right?"

Kori nodded. "Yes"

"Well, does he know?"

"I am not sure. I mean, a ling time ago I told him that I fell in love, but I never told him with whom. But I think he got the message." She said.

"Well, if you think that, then tell him." Maria said simply.

"But, I am not sure if things have changed. I mean, it has been 5 years and all and…" she was cut off by Maria covering her mouth with her hand.

"Girl, when you two bumped into each other, you should have seen the looks in both your eyes." She uncovered Kori's mouth.

"And…what look was that?" Maria laughed.

"The look of love that has been there for a long time, Kori." Maria turned to walk away, but then she stopped. "Oh no..." she said as she turned to Kori and grabbed her arm and pulled her into a run. They ran around the corner to Richard. "Richard, we need to go. I think you should come too." she ran past him and Kori grabbed his hand, pulling him along. As they ran, Kori and Richard turned around to see what Maria was running from. They gasped. It was the paparazzi.

"They have found us!" Kori yelled as she ran faster, still holding Richard's hand.

"Wow, won't this be a good piece of news" Richard said sarcastically. They got to the elevator and Marian frantically pushed the button to call it.

"Come on, come on." She said as she looked back and saw the reporters coming closer. Kori shook her.

"Hurry!"

"I'm trying!" She yelled back. Suddenly the elevator opened and the trio barged in, and pressed the close button. They were safe.

"Push three different floors so they won't know what floor we are on." Richard told Maria. Maria nodded and pushed floors 8, 4 and 10. They arrived on the fourth floor and got off the elevator. They all panted for a minute, and then they all started laughing. Maria looked down at Kori's hand, which was still connected to Richard's. She cleared her throat and pointed. Kori looked at what she was pointing too.

"Oh, uh…" she blushed as she let go of his hand.

"It's…alright." Richard said, blushing as well. Maria shook her head and walked to their room.

I'll be in our room Kori." She said as she walked in and shut the door. Kori and Richard stood there, feeling kind of awkward. Kori looked at the ground as Richard looked around. They then turned to each other.

"I wanted to…" they both said in unison. "Maybe you should go…" they both said again.

"You may go first" Kori offered.

"No, you were going to speak first," Richard insisted.

"But I thought you were speaking first," Kori said. Suddenly they heard a voice yelling form her room.

"SOMEBODY TALK ALREADY!" Maria yelled. She then noticed she blew her cover and ran away from the door. Kori smiled.

"Well, I was going to tell you that, I still fell that same way as I did when we were teens." She said. Richard smiled.

"And what way would that be?" he asked, trying to get her to say the truth.

"Well… I have and still love you." She finally said. Richard still smiled.

"That's great to hear." He said.

"It is?"

"Yep..." he stepped closer to Kori, their faces only an inch apart.

"Why?" she asked slyly. He kissed her on the lips and then pulled away.

"Because that how I have felt about you since the first time we met." He said. Kori smirked slyly.

"Really?" She asked. She hugged him. He hugged her back.

"I love you Kori Anders." He whispered in her ear.

* * *

_**Well here is the 6th chapter. Sorry it took soo long. I was a bit busy. R&R please. **_

_**StarRox2009 **_


	7. Bizarre and Dinner Plans

**Well, this has to be the longest chapter i have written for this story. It took me a while to write this due to things going on here at home. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. R&R please.**

**SR09 **

* * *

"_Well… I have and still love you." She finally said. Richard still smiled._

"_That's great to hear." He said._

"_It is?"_

"_Yep..." he stepped closer to Kori, their faces only an inch apart._

"_Why?" she asked slyly. He kissed her on the lips and then pulled away._

"_Because that how I have felt about you since the first time we met." He said. Kori smirked slyly._

"_Really?" She asked. She hugged him. He hugged her back._

"_I love you Kori Anders." He whispered in her ear._

As Richard and Kori embraced each other, they heard a slow clapping coming from behind them. They turned to the elevator and saw a man with blond hair that was sort of spiked, a goatee, and wore black pants, and a black tank top shirt. He looked Kori and Richard's age. He smirked.

"Lost love… isn't it beautiful?" he said as he stopped clapping. Richard's face hardened.

"And who might you be?" he asked, a bit annoyed.

"Well, your girlfriend over there might know on the count of her facial expression, which is beautiful by the way doll." The man said. Richard quickly turned his head to Kori, who had broken away from Richard and took a few steps back. She looked like she was in shock.

"K… Kori, who is this guy?" Richard asked hesitantly. She turned to Richard.

"It…It's….Bi….Bizarre Clair." She stuttered. She then shook her head, walked over to Bizarre Clair and extended her hand. "I'm Kori Anders." She smiled. Bizarre smiled back and shook her hand.

"I think you already know me." He smirked as he moved one brow up and down. She examined her face. _She's gorgeous, absolutely gorgeous. _He thought as he released her hand. Richard was getting steamed as he saw Bizarre wiggle his brow. He walked over to the two.

"So, you are the guy Kori is supposed to model for?" he asked, just trying to change the subject.

"You got that right kid. I thought she and Maria were the perfect models for my new incoming line." He said. Richard wasn't buying it.

"Oh I see…" he said. Kori cut in.

"So, what brings you here? I thought me and Maria were supposed to meet up with you at your agency." She asked.

"Well, I always want to meet my models before anyone else, just so I can get to know them more." He said coolly. Richard cocked his brow.

"Really…" he said, trying to get more info on this guy. Bizarre walked up to him and looked him square in the face.

"Really…" he mocked, but also answering him. He then walked over to Kori. "Sorry, my dear Kori but I must be leaving you now. Tell Maria that you two have work first thing in the morning. So get up at 6, and drive over to my building over on Johnson Street at around 7. Kay…see yah kid." He said as winked at Kori, then boarded the elevator and waved. Kori blushed a little and then turned back to Richard.

"Richard, would you like to come tomorrow?" she asked him as she took his hand.

"I wish I could Kor, but I have that meeting tomorrow, but do you want to meet me for lunch or dinner?" they walked to her room.

"Dinner sounds wonderful" her eyes glistened as she looked into Richard's eyes. They stopped at her door and Kori kissed Richard goodnight. "I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow." He smiled as he walked to his room, the then turned to her, remembering something "Hey, you go a cell?"

"Oh yes, you have one?"

"Yep…" he pulled out his sidekick. "What's your number?"

"321-2541, and yours?" she pulled out a razor with a Dooney and Bourke cover. She flipped it open. Richard typed her number in.

"654-4784" Kori typed it in.

"Alright, see you tomorrow. I'll call you and tell you where to meet me."

"Okay, goodnight." She entered her room, as did Richard. As Kori entered, she was greeted by Maria, who was smiling like a crazy woman.

"So…how did it go?" she asked, edging her on to speak.

"He… told me he loved me, and now we are going to eat dinner tomorrow night." Kori blushed. "Oh and I met Bizarre Clair."

"WHAT, you did? Wha…When?" she was frustrated now.

"He came to meet us, but now we have to drive over to his studio at 7. I know where it is. So, you will meet him then." Kori smiled. Maria hit her hand to her forehead.

"I cannot believe I missed meeting The Bizarre Clair." She felt dumb.

"Like I said before, you shall meet him tomorrow, alright?"

"Yeah, okay. Well, let's get some sleep so that we can wake up at 6."

"That's what he said to do." Kori protruded.

"Oh, well I guess great minds think alike." Maria smirked. They walked in their bathrooms, changed into their pajamas and sat down on their beds. Kori had on pink tank with white shots and Maria had on a blue tank with black shorts. They sat pretzel style on their beds facing each other. Girl talk time.

"So….What does he look like?" Maria asked slyly.

"Who?" Kori asked, having no idea what she meant.

"What do you mean who? I mean Bizarre Clair."

"Oh, well he is okay I guess."

"Okay, that's it. Details and I mean it." Maria crossed her arms.

"Fine, he's blond, tall, tan, has a goatee, and pretty handsome, alright? Sheeze..." Kori crossed her arms.

"Oh… is he our age?" She sounded interested.

"Yes actually, he is." Kori told her. Maria clapped her hands on delight.

"Looks like I gotta work my magic on this one." She smirked.

"Maria…." Kori shook her head. She then lied down and pulled the covers over her. She turned off her light; she noticed Maria was doing the same as her. "Pleasant sleeping." She yawned as she lay down and closed her eyes.

"Yeah, night." Maria said quietly as she fell asleep.

Kori woke up to the sun's rays streaming across her face. She stretched as she yawned and opened her eyes and turned to the clock. 5:55 am. Perfect timing. She got out of bed and walked over to Maria, who had her pillow atop her head. Kori grabbed the pillow from her hands and hit Maria in the back of the head. Maria jumped up.

"The answer is the square root of 4,589!" she yelled. Kori looked at Maria strangely as Maria focused on what was going on. "Uh…is it time to get up?" she rubbed the back of her neck embarrassed. Kori nodded and then threw the pillow to Maria, who caught it and laid it on the bed. She then got up and headed to her bathroom. Kori did the same. After a half and hour, Kori came out of her bathroom. She was now wearing a light blue halter top with a dark denim mini skirt and small heeled black sandals. Her hair was down as it normally was. She slipped her Razor and debit card in her pocket and grabbed the keys. She then sat on her bed and waited for Maria. A few moments later, Maria came out. She had on a light green tank top with a white skirt and white flip flops. Her hair was up in a bun, but her bangs were down. She smiled at Kori as she picked up her white DB handbag and motioned for Kori to throw her the keys. Kori got up, threw her the keys and they headed out. Maria hit the unlock button for their GS Eclipse, they got in, she turned on the car. Kori pushed the radio button. She gasped.

"It's our favorite song Maria!" She screamed as she started dancing. It was Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado. They two girls dance as they headed to Johnson Street. They turned onto the street and looked around for Bizarre Clair's studio.

"Where is it?" Maria asked as she looked from left to right. Kori squinted her eyes, and then opened them all the way, pointing.

"Over there!" Maria looked to where she was pointed. There was a big sign that read. 'BC's Modeling Agency' Maria sighed.

"Of course there was a gigantic sign," she said sarcastically as she pulled into the lot. She parked the car, they got out, and she locked it. They walked into the two big glass doors that entered the agency. They walked up to the front desk, and found a man with a tight black t-shirt and black pants standing behind the desk. He clapped his hands together.

"Ah, you must be Miss Kori Anders and Miss Cortez. Right this way." He moved his hands over to his left, as if he was Vanna White. The girls went in the direction and found themselves in a white room with a green screen, and tons of cameras. There were people running around everywhere and one man standing in the middle of it all, Bizarre Clair. Kori and Maria walked over to him. He noticed them and spread his arms out as he waked their way, smiling.

"Ah, well look who arrived on time." She said as he went to Kori first. She kissed both her cheeks, and then went over to Maria and did the same. "How are you this morning?"

"Great…" Kori and Maria said at the same time, not really energetic though.

"Perfect. So…" he looked around until he spotted someone. "You, Katrina, come here kid." The young girl hurried over to the trio. She looked like she was 18, was kind of short, and had pale skin. Her hair was green with the ends black.

"Yeah…?" she asked.

"Will you take this two to the hair and dress room and get them ready for their shoot. You are the best after all." He smirked. She nodded.

"Of course I am." She then looked over to the girls. "Follow me." She said in a monotone voice as she walked towards a steel door. She opened it and the lights flashed on, blinding Kori and Maria for a moment. As they put theirs hands down from shielding their eyes, the looked in the room. I looked like a normal salon, except everything was so….shiny and new. Kori and Maria smiled.

"Wow…"they both said as they entered the room. Katrina walked over to a couple of seats and patted them.

"Over here you two." She said. Kori and Maria sat down and turned and looked at themselves in the mirror. Katrina went to Maria first. "Well, your shoot will be modeling BC's new line of black and white sheik, so I should give you a rocking look" Katrina thought out loud. Maria nodded.

"That's cool with me." Maria told her. Katrina went over to a white cabinet and pulled out some black hair color. She motioned Kori to go into the dressing room.

"Go and pick out one of Bizarre's new fashions. I'll be with you shortly." She said. Kori walked in the dressing room. There were 5 outfits on hangers hanging on the wall. The first one that caught her eye was an all black dress with a white ribbon at the waist. The dress was very slick, sexy and would go to her knees. It was sleeveless, and had an oval open back. She walked over and took it off the hanger. She undressed, so she was only wearing her strapless bra and boy shorts underwear. She then slipped on the dress, a perfect fit. She checked herself out in the near by mirror and smirked.

_I love this dress _she thought. She then exited the dressing room, she found Maria under a drier with her hair wrapped in foil. Katrina smiled at Kori.

"Don't you look beautiful." She said. "Okay, I think I have the perfect hair style for you, so come here and sit." She said. Kori sat in the chair. Katrina examined Kori's auburn locks; thinking about what to do again. She then snapped her fingers. "I got it." She said. She got out some scissors, and put a cloth over her clothes. "Okay, now close your eyes and keep your head straight." Kori nodded and then closed her eyes and focused. She heard the snipping of her hair. After a few minutes, the snipping stopped. "Okay, opened your eyes. I think you'll like what I did." Kori opened her eyes and gasped. Her hair was now in layers, feathered, and was down to her shoulders.

"I absolutely love it!" she cooed as she clapped her hands together and jumped up and down in her seat. She turned to show Maria, but she had left for the dressing room. After a few moments, she came out in a sleek black dress with white around the bust. The dress went to the floor. It showed off her figure well, and was also sleeveless. She had on a pair of long gloves that were white. She still had her hair in foil. Katrina and Kori smiled.

"I didn't even see that gown." Kori told her. Maria smiled.

"That probably cause you eyed that one first," she said. Kori rubbed the back of her neck and went to sit down in another chair. Katrina looked back over at Maria.

"Okay, come sit down so I can get that foil outta your hair." She said. Maria nodded and took her seat. After about 10 minutes, Katrina had finished Maria's hair. It was still the same length, but she had just added a few black highlights to her brown hair. It looked perfect for the outfit. Maria looked at her hair in the mirror.

"I have a feeling that you knew I was going to pick out this dress." She said as she turned and looked at Katrina. All Katrina did was smirk and walk over to the door and opened it.

"Right this way. Bizarre should be pleased with my work." She said. Maria and Kori walked out the room and entered the large white room with a green screen again. Bizarre was behind a camera checking the film when he saw the two girls. He smirked as he motioned them to come over to him. They walked over to him as he just closed the camera.

"Now would you look at this," he said as he walked up to the girls. "You look so beautiful kids."

"Why thank you." Maria smiled.

"Yes, we love these outfits." Kori contributed. Bizarre clapped his hands together and rubbed them.

"Okay, we are all set to go here. Kori, you're up first. Go in front of the green screen and I'll tell you what to do." He said as he walked behind the camera. Kori walked over to the green screen and waiting to be told what to do.

"Okay, so here is you motivation. You are out on the streets at night. The sky is clear and the moon is full. You are wondering why you decided not to go to the ball with your date. Make up an emotion for that reason. Got it?" he asked. Kori nodded. "Good. Get ready to start." He said as he got behind the camera. "All right, begin posing." After Kori heard the cue, she started moving without even thinking. She looked up, as if looking at the stars, and put one hand to the side of her face. She gave a small smirk as she had her other hand lifting the fabric of the dress by her knee, as if she was moving. Stood their in the pose for a minute, and then she heard the camera click. She suddenly sat down in the ground. She legs were out to the side and she was leaning on one hand, while the other hand lied on her legs. She looked down, a bit sad, but with a small wondering look. Click! Bizarre looked up from his camera and looked at Kori. _She's perfect._ He thought. "Kori, those were the most perfect two shots I have ever taken, I don't think I need any more from you. Those will do great." He complimented. Kori blushed a little as she got up and walked over to Maria. "Maria, you're turn." She walked over to the screen and waited for her cue. "Go" he said. She put her hand about chest high, looking at the top of her glove. The other hand held the tip of the middle finger and she made it look like she was taking off the glove. Her eyes were narrow as she gave a tiny smile. Click. "Keep going" Bizarre shouted. Maria turned to her side, looking up at the ceiling and holding her dress on one side, to keep her self from tripping on the bottom of her dress. She put her other hand in the middle of her chest, as if heartbroken. Click. "Wow, your great. That's enough for you two. I only took two shots from the both of you, and they were perfect." He took the camera and gave it to one of his associates, who ran in the back and into a developing room. Bizarre walked up to the girls. "You may keep those dresses as a token of my appreciation." He smirked.

"Thank you," Kori said.

"No problem kid. You were great." He raised a brow at her. Kori looked away, and then back at Bizarre. "We may leave now yes?" she asked him.

"Of course you can. I will need you guys…uh…what's today?"

"Thursday" Maria answered.

"Okay, I will need you all on Sunday. Good bye now." He said as he turned around and walked over to the green screen. Kori and Maria ran into the changing room and put on their normal clothes. They put the clothes BC gave them on hangers and then they headed to the car. They headed back to the hotel and walked into their room. Kori took out her phone. Maria eyed her.

"Who you callin'?" she asked nosily. Kori blushed and put her phone behind her back.

"No…no one." She lied.

"Oh please, you were gonna call Richard, weren't you" Kori looked down.

"Possibly…"

"You know he said he'd call you." Maria told her.

"Yeah, I know, but its 4 and he wanted me to go to di..." she was cut off by her phone ringing. She looked at the caller id. '**_Richard calling' _**it said. Maria smirked.

"What did I tell you?" she aid as she shrugged and walking into her closet. Kori answered her cell.

"Hello"

"Hey Kori, what's up?"

"Uh…the sky?" she said. She still hadn't gotten the earth lingo down all the way. She heard Richard chuckle.

"I mean, what are you doing?" he changed.

"Oh, nothing really, we just got back from work."

"I see... anyway. I picked a place for dinner."

"You did? Where?" she asked excitedly.

"It's a new restaurant. You probably never heard of it." Richard said, trying to get Kori to plead.

"Please tell me…" she pleaded. She could tell Richard was smirking on the other line.

"Okay, Bravos." He said.

"You are right. I haven't heard of it. Is it good their? How is the scenery? Is it expensive? Will they give me mustard?" she asked in wonder. Richard laughed.

"Don't worry about it. You'll see tonight Kori." He said.

"Okay, I trust you." She smiled.

"Alright. So I will come get you at around 9, is that okay?"

"Yes, it is fine. Don't be late." She teased

"Oh don't worry. It won't take me a half and hour to walk down a hall." Kori giggled at Richard's sarcasm.

"Okay. I love you"

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye" They both hung up.


	8. Author's Note

**

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Sorry everybody, but I won't have the next update for about a week. I'm grounded from the computer so I can't really type. I sneak on every now and then but it's never long enough to type my stories. I promise the next chapter will be pretty long and totally awesome, so please be patient and work with me here, haha. Again, really sorry.**

** _SR09

* * *

_  
**


	9. Surprise Indeed

**Okay, so this chappy did not turn out as long as I thought. The next chapter is the really long one. Hope you like this one. **

**SR09 **

* * *

Kori and Maria were in the bathroom. Maria was sitting on the counter as Kori examined herself in the mirror. 

"Are you sure I look okay?" she asked Maria, who looked annoyed.

"For hundredth time Kori, YES, YOU LOOK FINE!" she yelled. Kori glared at her with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, geeze, I just wanted an honest opinion" she smirked. "But, thanks" Maria smiled as she hopped down from the counter.

"Your welcome my friend" she bowed. They both laughed. "So where are you guys going?"

"A place called Bravos. I have never heard of it." Maria shrugged.

"I can't help you there, because I haven't eaten there either."

"It's okay. Richard wanted it to be a surprise anyway."

"Oh…a little surprise for Richard's love. That's so cute" Maria teased. Kori rolled her eyes.

"Oh you're so funny." Maria smiled.

"The funniest in the world baby yeah!" she walked out the bathroom.

Kori heard a knock at her room door. She took another quick glance at herself in the mirror of her bathroom. She had on a spaghetti strap red dress that went to her knees and frilled out. Her hair was still in the style that Bizarre's hairstylist had put it. She walked over to the door and straightened her dress. She then opened the door and smiled at none other then Richard. He had on a white polo shirt and black pants. He offered his hand to Kori.

"Shall we?" he asked as he gave her a dazzling smile. Kori put her hand in his.

"Yes we shall" she stepped out and turned back to shut the door. She saw Maria dancing around.

"Go Kori! You bagged a hot one! Go Kori!" she cheered. Kori blushed and shut the door. Her and Richard walked arm in arm to the elevator, and then outside. There, they were met by a limo. Richard opened the door for Kori.

"Why thank you Richard." She said as she slid in the limo, she was followed by Richard and the sound of the door closing behind him. The driver turned around.

"Where to Master Dick?" he asked. He was a pretty old guy for a driver. He was wrinkly at the face and wore glasses at the end of his nose.

"Bravos please, Al" Richard told him. "Oh and Kori, this is a good friend of mine, and my butler, Alfred. Alfred, this is Kori." Kori nodded and smiled at Alfred, he did the same to her.

"Of course sir." He turned around and put the stretch in drive. As he drove, Richard and Kori sat in the back silent. Kori was looking out the window examining the sights around them. Richard looked over at the distracted Kori. He noticed her hair.

_Wow…_ he thought _I never thought she'd cut her hair… _He finally spoke. "I…I like what you did to your hair." He commented, a bit nervously actually. Kori turned and smiled at him.

"Thank you." She said. She looked down and then back up at Richard's face. "So, how is the food at this Bravos of which you speak of?" she asked in wonder. Richard smiled as he leaned back in his seat.

"Oh, it's a great place. They have beautiful scenery, great relaxing yet romantic music and the best food I have ever eaten in my entire life." Kori closed her eye as she tried to imagine the place. She opened her eyes after a few moments.

"I might enjoy this place" she said Richard chuckled.

"Well, I sure hope so." Suddenly, the car halted with a screech. Richard and Kori rolled out their seats and to the floor. Richard got up and looked at Alfred. "Al, what is it?"

"We have a bit of a problem." Kori got up and she and Richard looked out he driver's window. There a man in a black suit with a ripped cape and a white mask with a red X stood. They both gasped.

"Red X!" Richard looked at Alfred. Richard and Kori got out the limo and stood at their doors. Alfred rolled down the window.

"What are you going to do?"

"Al you need to go," Richard said seriously, not answering his question.

"But, Master…" he was interrupted by Richard's enraged voice.

"GO, NOW!"

"Okay, don't get hurt." Alfred rolled up the window and backed away from the three. Kori and Richard watched to make sure he made it around the corner.

"Why are you here?" Kori asked in a demanding way as she turned around. Red X chuckled.

"Just looking for my two old pals" he reached into his belt and pulled out two red x's.

"Ha, since when have we been pals" Richard fired back. Red X scowled.

"Since never…" he jumped at the couple, tossing the two x's at them. They quickly dodge rolled to the sides and recovered as the x's exploded. Kori powered up her starbolts and fired at X. He jump flipped towards her and faced his palms at her, shooting out a gooey x. She shot it with her eye beams, disintegrating it. Richard got in his fighting stanz and then charged at Red X, twirling his staff above his head and then swinging it down at X. Red X turned and blocked the blow with two spinning X on each wrist. They stood there, forcing pressure on each other until someone broke. Richard finally jumped far back as he grunted. He spun around again, but X was quicker this time. X had ducked and waited for Richard to be open for a punch. X swung his arm and upper-cutted Richard in the abdomen. Kori could hear the blow from the other side of the street, it was that powerful. Red X help Richard in the air, his fist in his stomach, for a minute before pulling back his hand and watching Richard fall on his knees. He was clenching his stomach and looking at the ground, his black hair covered his bulging eyes.

_Can't…breathe…_ he thought. X had basically just knocked the air out of his body.

"Richard!" Kori screamed. She clenched her fists and flew at Red X with anger. She threw starbolts his way. He jumped over them and extended his leg to kick her, but she surprised him by grabbing his leg. He looked at her face. Her eyes were glowing with anger as she gritted her teeth, and she was looking right at him. "Don't…touch him" she said angrily as she spun X around, still holding his leg. She then forcefully threw him into the ground below, causing it to crack. Kori then flew over to Richard, but she turned when she heard Red X speaking from threw the dust from the street.

"I'll be back, sooner then you'll ever know." He said as he stepped threw the smoke so he was now visible. He pulled out another x. "You might wanna move." He threw the x at Kori and Richard and then disappeared. The X suddenly extended sharp, metal blades out its corners. It was now a killing machine.

"Kori, look out! Richard yelled as he pushed Kori out the way. She had fallen to the ground. After that, all she heard was a blood curdling scream from Richard. She quickly got on all fours to look at Richard. She gasped.

"No…" she said silently as she crawled to him. "No no no no no!" she said louder. She got over to Richard, who was lying on his back, out cold, with the x stabbed in the middle of his chest. She trembled and clenched her fists. Tears streamed from her eyes. "Richard…do not die on me…" she began. "I love you too much to let you leave me now. I know you feel the same. Just breathe." She put her head to his chest, no signs of breathing. "You have to breathe for me. Please my love" She looked at his lips and kissed them. She pulled away. "Please…" she cried as she laid her head back on his chest. Suddenly she felt his chest moving. "He's alive!" She quickly reached in his pocket and pulled out his cell and called 911. A few minutes later, you could hear the sirens coming down the street. The ambulance stopped in front of the two and 2 men came out the back with a stretcher.

"Ma'am, are you coming?" one of them asked as he helped his partner lift Richard onto the stretcher. Kori nodded and followed them into the back of the ambulance. On the way to the hospital, Kori sat down next to Richard, her hand over his and looked down at him. He looked peaceful. His chest was moving up and down, meaning he was alive thankfully, but he seemed to be having trouble breathing. After all, he was stabbed in the chest. They arrived in the hospital and Kori had to wait in the waiting room. She had argued to go into the operating room but they told her that she wouldn't like what she would see. She went along with it and decided to wait. She sat there, all alone on the waiting room. Her elbows on her knees as she was slouched over in her chair, her hands supporting her head from under her chin. Her usualy glittery emeral eyes now looked cold and non living as she stared off into the distance, remembering what had just happened.

_I can't believe this. My one true love, stabbed. I don't even know if he will make it. What a surprise this was..._ She heard the entrance to the waiting room open. She didn't bother to look and see who was coming in.

"Hey Kori" Kori turned and saw it was Raven.

"Raven, what are you doing here? And where is Garfield" she asked.

"Well, we were watching the news and they were doing this whole report on how Richard Grayson was just stabbed. So Gar suggested I come to the hospital have a girl talk session." Kori didn't smile.

"But, how do they know about this already?" Raven sighed.

"One word…paparazzi,"

"Oh…" Kori sounded depressed. Raven looked warily at her.

"Are…you taking this okay?"

"I guess…I mean, the love of my life was just stabbed. I haven't killed myself yet so I am okay." She had a ghost of a smile on her face. Raven raised a brow.

"So, what did the doctor say before they went into the ER?"

"He said that the knife was in pretty deep, and really close to his heart. They said there is a chance he might not make it. They are hoping his blood does not clog as they try and retrieve the weapon or..." Kori didn't want to say anymore. Raven got the clue.

"Oh…I get it…but, who would stab him like that? He doesn't have any enemies right?" Raven looked confused. Kori was afraid to say, but knew she needed to.

"Well, the only one that I know as of now…Red X"

"WHAT! Red X? He's here? Why?" Raven sounded alert. Kori shrugged.

"I don't know. He just…appeared out of nowhere, attacked us, and tried to kill Richard. I think he knew Richard would push me out the way." A tear rolled down her cheek. Raven looked at the table next to her and grabbed a tissue out the box.

"Here" she said handing Kori the tissue. "So, Richard risked his life to save you?" Kori nodded as she blew her nose. Raven thought for a moment. "Did X say anything before he left?" Kori got up and walked over to the trashcan to throw away the tissue.

"Yes" she turned back to sit down. "He said that he would be back sooner then I'll ever know. What do you think it means?" Kori wondered.

"I don't know" Raven shook her head. "I really don't know." Kori looked down. Raven looked at her. "Are you sure you're okay?" Kori's head shot up, with a smile on her face.

"Yes, I will defiantly be okay" she lied. Raven raised a brow again when Kori suddenly broke down in tears on her shoulder. Raven hugged her.

"It's okay, he will get through this. I promise you." Kori sniffled.

"I…I shall believe you." The ER doors suddenly opened and the doctor came walking threw, over to the girls. Raven let go of Kori as Kori got up and walked over to the doctor who walked over by the doors. Raven stayed seated. She watched as Kori and the doctor talked for a moment. But then she noticed Kori break down crying again and the doctor patting her on the back. A tear fell down Raven's face.

"No…"


	10. All Planned Out

**_Well here it is, the long awaited chapter 10. Hope you enjoy._**

**_SR09 _**

_

* * *

_

_The ER doors suddenly opened and the doctor came walking threw, over to the girls. Raven let go of Kori as Kori got up and walked over to the doctor. Raven stayed seated. She watched as Kori and the doctor talked for a moment. But then she noticed Kori break down crying again and the doctor patting her on the back. A tear fell down Raven's face._

"_No…"_

The doctor had now stopped patting Kori's back and was walking back into the ER. Kori walked over to Raven, tears still in her eyes. Raven had wiped away her tears. She wanted to be strong for her best friend right now. Kori sat down next to Raven, without saying a word. Raven felt awkward. She looked at Kori, who was staring at the palms of her hands, sniffling as if thinking. Raven finally had the nerve to say something.

"I'm…I'm sorry Kori." She said sadly. Kori looked at her.

"I am sorry too Raven." She hugged Raven. "I had doubted myself and Richard, and now I'm just….so happy!" Kori started crying and laughing at the same time. Raven released her, a brow raised.

"Kori, what are you talking about?" Kori was silent for a moment. She suddenly smiled.

"He's alive! Richard made it!" she yelled in happiness. Raven sighed in relief as another tear fell down her face.

"You were crying tears of joy, thank god" she wiped the tear away. Kori looked at her.

"Were you crying?" she asked. Raven shook her head.

"Heck no, I was just….happy that's all." She lied.

"Raven…" Kori crossed her arms. Raven sighed.

"Okay, I was sad. I mean, he was one of my friends. You looked so sad; I thought he didn't make it." Kori patted her on the back.

"I understand." She said. Kori got up again as a nurse came threw the ER doors. Raven stood up as well.

"It looks like he's awake. But he has been asking for Miss Anders for quiet some time." Kori's eyes widened.

"He has…is?" the nurse nodded.

"Yes, once he woke up he called your name, and then he sent me to get you." Kori nodded and then turned to Raven.

"Are you coming with?"

"Sure."

"Okay follow me" the nurse nudged her head for them to follow. They walked out the waiting room and into a hallway. There, they walked on until the nurse stopped at a door with the words A21 on it. The nurse opened the door and walked in. "Wait here please." She said to the two girls as she shut the door. After a few moments, the door re opened and the nurse smiled. "He wants to see Miss Anders first." Raven nodded.

"Go ahead; you need to talk to him first anyway." Raven implied.

"Okay, but I am getting you right after." Kori walked into the room and shut the door. As she walked towards Richard, she noticed that he had a white bandage wrapped around his chest. He was awake and looking up at the ceiling. The room seemed to be dimmed very low, and the hospital bed was right in the middle of the room, away from the closed blinds window. He had nothing in his arms, no IV, no pulse rater, nothing. The nurse saw Kori's face.

"He refused to have anything jabbed into his skin" Richard cut in.

"What do you expect, I just got a knife jabbed into my chest." he was looking at the nurse annoyed. He then saw Kori and smiled at her. "Hey Kori, you alright?" he looked a bit concerned. His voice was weak, but clear to understand. Kori walked over to his bedside.

"Yes, I am fine. But it is I who should be asking you if you are okay" Richard chuckled softly, trying not to cause too much pain in his chest.

"Okay Kori, you got me there. Anyway, I'm okay. The doctor said I can leave tomorrow morning. Though I really wish I could leave now…" he glanced over at the nurse. Kori understood what he meant.

"I see" Richard took her hand.

"Were you worried?" Kori looked at their hands.

"Ye…yes. Yes I was; terribly at that."

"I'm sorry." He apologized. Kori stared at him. She couldn't believe he was apologizing to her.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because…I worried you so much." He answered softly. Kori looked into his eyes before breaking down crying. She covered her eyes with her free hand.

"I…I thought I had lost you. I thought you were dead. I felt like it was my fault and…" Richard cut her off.

"Your fault? It's not your Kori. It was Red X okay. Never think that this was your fault; okay?" His eyes showed concern. Kori bowed her head.

"I won't…for you." She said sadly. She looked back at him when she remembered something she wanted to ask him. "Richard…" she began. "Why did you push me out the way?" Richard's face softened.

"Because Kori, I love you. I would never what to see you hurt. It would hurt me as much as that knife would hurt you. I'd feel like I was stabbed in my heart." He squeezed her hand.

"I knew you loved me, and I love you too, but I think X planned everything." She admitted. Richard's eyes widened.

"What? What do you mean he planned everything?" she sighed.

"Well, it seemed like he knew that you would push me out the way of the blade. He seemed to have been following us that night also. It was like he planned everything out. That he already knew we were in town and that we were together." Richard contemplated this for a moment.

_She's right..._ "You're right, he did know. But how?" the door opened and Raven stepped in. Kori turned around.

"Hello Raven." Raven smiled and walked over to Kori. She looked at Richard.

"Well, looks like boy blunder here is up and at it." She smiled. Richard smiled back.

"Glad you could come and see me."

"Well, I came to see Kori first, but then you got out the ER so I stuck around. But I couldn't help but over hear what you two were taking about. You really think X planned this?"

"We think so. I mean, it seems like he did. Everything fits so perfectly." Richard told her.

"But, that would mean he was watching you two yesterday and today. Wouldn't you have noticed?" Raven asked, still trying to piece things together.

"Yeah, we probably would have. But maybe he didn't wear his X suit. We don't know what he looks like under the mask so it would be an advantage for him." Richard stated. Kori had been silent the entire time Richard and Raven were talking. She was staring off into space, thinking things over.

_So, Red X was following us. He was contemplating our every move. He waited for the right moment to attack. He said he would be back sooner then I would ever know. He knows that we do not know what he looks like…_ she gasped as it finally dawned on her. Richard looked at her.

"Kori, what is it?"

"If Red X somehow knows about us, then that would mean that… he knows us. I mean like us right now. He knows Richard Grayson and Kori Anders. We know him, but we just don't know who he is. If you understand." Raven looked surprised at Kori.

"You're right. He could be anyone you two know." Richard was taking this all in.

"Great, we have a spy among our own friends." He was aggravated.

"Richard, it will all be okay. When you get out of this hospital tomorrow, we can figure this entire situation out." Kori smiled at him, making him relax.

"Okay, you win again." The nurse cleared her throat.

"I'm sorry to break this up, but visiting hours and closing. You have to leave." She said. Kori and Raven looked at the nurse, but then decided not to argue. Raven walked over to the door.

"Imma go, Gar is waiting for me at the hotel. Call me if you get a break through okay guys?"

"Okay. Good bye Raven." Kori had gotten up and walked over to Raven to hug her. They separated and Raven waved to Richard.

"Get well soon."

"Will do, bye." Richard said to her as she walked out the room. Kori walked over to Richard.

"I have to go too." She said as she kneeled over to him. She kissed him on the lips. "I'll come get you tomorrow morning." Richard smiled at her.

"Okay. Could you bring me some good clothes from out of my room too?" he asked as he reached over to the small table next to him and picked up his room key. He handed it to Kori.

"I shall get on that." She said. She stood up straight and the headed for the door.

"Kori, wait." Richard called. She stopped and turned around.

"What is it?" she asked

"Be careful out there. I don't want you to be in the same predicament as me." Kori smiled and nodded.

"Do not worry my love; I will be extra careful getting home." Richard smiled back.

"Good. Well, see you tomorrow. I love you."

Kori winked at him. "I love you too" she turned around and exited the room.

THE NEXT MORNING

Kori and Richard were in the GS Eclipse that she and Maria had rented. The couple was heading to the hotel so that Richard could rest in the comfort of his room. Kori was looking straight forward while driving, making the car silent. Richard sat there in the passenger seat, his chest still bandaged up while looking out the window.

_I was almost killed yesterday. What a surprise for Kori that was._ He sighed. Kori turned and looked at him.

"Richard, I'm…glad that you are okay." She said. Richard turned and smiled at her.

"Yeah, me too." he looked down at his bandages. "Do Gar and Victor know about this?" Kori nodded as she turned her eye back to the road.

"Yes, they heard about it on the news and called me right when I made it back to the hotel. They wanted me to tell you that they're glad you're still a tough guy or something like that." Richard chuckled.

"That's those two for you." Kori smiled.

"Yeah" She inhaled deeply.

"Hey you remember what we were talking about yesterday with Raven?"

"Yes, I think we are on to something too. It did seem planned out"

"I know. And it is someone we know. But we just don't know who."

"Yes..." she remembered something. "Oh and Bizarre called and gives you his best wishes." Richard cocked a brow.

"Why? Can't he tell I don't like him?" Kori looked at Richard confused.

"What? You do not like him?"

"Well…no, it's just something about him…"he trailed off. Kori shrugged.

"If you do not like him then that is your business. He a nice man, and has no suspicious thing about him." Kori protested. Richard looked surprised by her words.

"Fine, if he is okay in your book, then he's okay in mine." He smiled

"Good." Kori nodded. They turned into the parking lot of the hotel. At that moment, Maria was at the front of the building waiting. They couple walked up to her after exiting the car.

"Well, looks like Richard Grayson made a miraculous recovery." She smirked. Kori nudged her in the ribs with her elbow.

"Maria…" she grumbled.

"Hehe, sorry. Anyway, what did the doc say?" Maria asked Richard.

"Well, he said that I can remove the bandage tomorrow. Something about my body having a fast healing thing, so my wounds are gone within a few days."

"Well lucky you" Maria said sarcastically. They walked inside the hotel and headed up the elevator to Richards's room. Kori still had his key so she opened his room door. As they entered his room, it was dark and quiet…to quiet. Richard flipped on the light and was greeted by Raven, Gar, and Victor jumping out in front of him with huge smiles on their faces.

"WELCOME BACK!" they all yelled. Richard did a double take before getting what was going on. He smiled.

"Wow, guys, all of this for getting out the hospital?"

"Well dude, you were stabbed and almost died from it. It's the least we could do." Garfield said. Raven shook her head.

"Wow that was soo comforting…" Gar glared at her. Victor walked up to Richard and they bumped knuckles.

"So, who stabbed you anyway?" he asked. Richard looked at Kori and Raven.

"You mean to tell me that you two never told them?" he was angered. He didn't want to break the news.

"Well, you needed to tell them yourself. It is something big to tell." Kori protruded. Richard sighed.

"Fine…you're right. Gar, Vic…Red X stabbed me." He closed his eyes and waited for the impact of words.

"HE'STILL AROUND?" They both yelled.

"and he tried to kill you?" Gar added. Kori spoke for Richard.

"Yes, he tired to kill him, and attacked me." Victor raised a brow.

"But why?"

"That's the question we just can't answer." Richard said in a low toned voice. He had opened his eyes. "Why he would try to kill me? He knew that I'd push Kori out the way of the blade."

"X is no more dangerous then he used to be." Raven cut in. "He has a plan, and we are apart of it." Maria looked confused after hearing this. The group had forgotten she was in the room. She had been sitting there for almost 10 minutes and didn't understand why everyone was acting like they were detectives.

_Okay, so…have these guys worked together or something? Who the heck is Red X? Kori knows how to fight? Ugh I can't take it anymore! _She thought"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS TALKING ABOUT?" she yelled. Kori looked at her, her eyes wide.

_OMG! I forgot Maria was here. What do I do?_ She thought. She looked back at her friends, who nodded for her to explain everything to Maria. "Maria, there is something I forgot to tell you." She began a little ashamed as well.

"What? Tell me Kori. I want to understand" Maria pleaded.

"You know how I was in that fight and we keep talking about this villain."

"Yeah…" Maria edged on.

"And you know how I said me and Richard met when we were teens and we met everyone else then too." she was getting closer to the point

"I know that too. Just tell me. What are you hiding?" she asked impatiently.

"Well…I'm a princess from the planet Tameran." Maria suddenly understood. She jolted up and pointed to everyone.

"You…You guys are the Teen Titans!" she screamed. They others looked embarrassed now, especially Kori.

"Yes, we were the Teen Titans." Kori corrected. Maria took a few steps back.

"I…I can't believe this. I have known Starfire of the Teen Titans for 3 years. Can you still fly and stuff?" she asked, her face was still giving off a shocked look though.

"Of course I can Maria." Kori said as she pushed off the ground and hovered there. Maria shook her head.

"That's so totally awesome!" she cheered. Raven was having just about enough of this.

"Okay…. The superhero fest is over. Can we get back to this problem now?" Maria looked at her.

"Sure, go ahead. I'll be sitting here." Maria sat back down in her chair. Raven shook her head.

"Anyway, we need to figure out a way to capture X if he tries his little stunt again." Raven started.

"Okay, but how? We don't know who he is" Richard added. Victor nodded at this.

"The guy's right. We can't just call every one we know and ask them if they're Red X."

"Yes, it would be giving our plan away." Kori agreed.

"Dude's we should just keep an eye out until something happens again." Garfield suggested. Every nodded.

"Wow, that's actually a good idea." Raven said surprised.

"I know, why didn't I think of that?" Victor teased. Everyone suddenly heard a cell phone ringing. They all looked at Kori. She grinned in embarrassment.

"Uh…I shall return shortly" she said as she took out her cell and ran into the bathroom. She opened her phone.

"Hello, Kori Anders here."

"Ah, hello Kori, It's Bizarre Clair. I need you and Maria tomorrow morning at 7 sharp. Id that any complication?" he asked.

"No, not at all. We will be there tomorrow." Kori told him.

"Great, then I'll see yah tomorrow kid."

"Okay"

"Goodbye"

"Bi." She hung up her cell and slipped it back in her pocket. She ran out the bathroom. "Sorry, that was Bizarre; he needs me and Maria tomorrow morning" Richard raised a brow.

"Okay…." He said. He still felt a little uneasy about that guy, but he couldn't figure out why. "Well guys, we can figure this all out later. I need to get some sleep so I can be ready to take off my bandages tomorrow."

"Okay dude, just don't over do anything," Gar said. Raven hit him in the head. "Ouch, what was that for?"

"Just stop trying to make him feel better," the couple waked towards the door.

"Well, at least I don't get all gloomy about things." Gar shot back. Raven opened the door.

"Well at least I can be funny"

"Oh you took it too far now you…" the door shut and all anyone could hear was mumbling. Maria looked at Vic, Richard and Kori as she stood up.

"I'm going to go into the bar and get a drink; I'll meet yah in our room Kori. Nice seeing you guys." She walked out the door. Victor looked at his watch.

"Yeah, I gotta head out for training. I'll call ya'll later. See yah" Victor left as well. Richard and Kori looked at each other.

"Why did everyone just leave?" she asked him.

"I really don't know Kori." He replied as he shook his head. He walked over to his bed and sat down. "Do you wanna watch a movie with me?" he asked. Kori walked over and sat down next to him.

"Sure" she smiled. Richard took the remote off his side table and flipped in the TV as he lay back on his bed, Kori did as well. For basically 5 hours they laid there watching any movie that came on. Kori started to dose off and she laid her head on Richard's shoulder. Richard looked over at her and kissed her on the head before falling asleep himself.

Kori woke up; it was bright outside so she figured it had only been an hour or so when she had fallen asleep. She stretched as she got off his bed. She looked at the clock **8:45am**. She froze.

"No…way" she ran to the other side of the bed and softly shook Richard. "Richard, I am late to my job." Richard stirred before opening his eyes.

"Wha…what are you talking about?" he looked at the clock. "Oh god how is it tomorrow?" he said as he jolted out of bed and to the door. "Kori come on, I'll take you to work."

Kori nodded and ran out the door following him. When they got to the parking lot, they stopped at the blue and black Yamaha motorcycle. "This is yours?" she asked him.

"Yeah, now come on" he hopped on the bike, as did Kori. He revved the engine and they were off to Bizarre's building. A few minutes later, they arrived at the building. They both got off the bike and ran inside, only to find the entire place empty.

"What's going on? Where is the guy at the desk?" Kori asked Richard as she looked around.

"I don't know, and where is Bizarre Clair?" They were answered by a huge laughter coming from the white room. They ran in the room only to find the green screen on, but Red X's face on it. Kori gritted her teeth.

"Red X, What have you done with Maria and Bizarre!" she asked demandingly. Red X only laughed again.

"AW…Kori Anders wants her friends back, and she's with her new but somehow still alive boyfriend Richard Grayson. Maybe I should say Robin and Starfire." Richard and Kori looked at each other and then back at X. "Well, I'll tell you where they are. They're here with me kid." The camera moved and showed Maria out cold in a cell, but no BC.

"Where is Bizarre?"

"Sorry kid, I don't want to tell you" Kori's eyes widened.

_Kid…_ she thought. "No, it cannot be…" _All this time, he was right in front of me. Why couldn't I see it before?_

"What Kori, what is it?" Richard asked warily.

"Red X…"she began. "You are Bizarre Clair!" she yelled. He laughed again.

"You got that right sweet heart, and if you want to see your friend Maria alive again; you'll do exactly as I say."


	11. Kori's Decision

**TADA! Here is the next chappy. Hope you enjoy!**

**SR09 **

* * *

Kori's eyes widened when Red X said those words. She looked over at Richard, who was looking at Red X with hate. She couldn't believe that Red X would kill her best friend if she didn't do what he said. She looked down, trying to contemplate over the previous events. She finally gave in. 

"Fine…" she began, still looking down. "I will…do as you please." Richard looked surprised.

"No Kori, don't give in to this. We will find another way. I promise..."

"Do not promise me anything." She interrupted, "If you get hurt again, I might just die inside. Please leave this between my boss and me." She looked up at Red X. She could tell he was smirking behind that mask. Richard as silent.

"Good Kori. You came to your senses. I'll call you and tell you where to meet me. From there, I will tell you all about what I need you to do." The screen went blank. Kori fell to her knees and slammed her fists into the ground. When she lifted them, the ground had been dented by the force. She shook out of hatred. Richard was almost afraid to approach her, but was still able to. He bent over and patted her on the back.

"Kori, are you sure you know what you're doing?" his voice gave a hint of concern. She nodded, still looking down.

"Yes, I am sure. I understand the consequences of what action I have just bestowed upon myself." She got up, fists still clenched tightly. "But that is a risk I am willing to take for my best friend." Richard frowned.

"But, what if it's a trick? You know he is known for that."

"Yes, I know. But I still need to get Maria back. She has nothing to do with the problems between us and Red X." Richard nodded.

"Okay, I understand. Just be careful. I don't want to lose you." Richard hugged her close. Kori sighed and hugged him back.

"I promise, I shall return to you." They stood there, holding that strong embrace for a good 5 minutes when Kori's cell rang. She let go of Richard. "I think you need to go. I will try and call you later." She sounded almost gloomy now."

"Okay…"he kissed her on the lips. "Good luck" he ran out the building and revved up his engine. Kori answered her phone.

"I'm all alone. What is it you want?" she asked. Bizarre's voice was on the other line.

"Good. I want you to go to the abandoned warehouse at the end of the street. There is a secret door under the stairs inside. Take those stairs and you will see me and your friend Maria. You have 5 minutes." The phone went dead. Kori's eyes glowed as she flew out the doors at light speed and to the abandoned building. She kicked the door in and ran to the stairs. She found the door and rushed down stairs. He told the truth, she did find him and Maria, who was still out cold. She stood their, eyes glowing and fists ready to fire at movement. Bizarre Clair stood there, smirking at Kori. She felt disgusted.

"Well, I am here. What do you want?" she said in a low, angered voice. Bizarre began to walk forward.

"Why cut to the chase? Can't we just get along?" he said in a cool voice. It sent a chill up Kori's spine.

"No, we can't get along. You kidnapped my best friend and almost killed Richard! There is not reason why I should want to get along with you now." She shot back. Bizarre stopped walking.

"Is that anger I'm hearing in your voice? I think it is. It's cute when you're angered. You think you can do anything." he chuckled. Kori took a step back.

"Just tell me what to do. I want to get this over with so that I will never see your face again." Her eyes glowed.

"Fine, I'll tell you what you need to do." he suddenly disappeared. Kori looked around desperately until she felt a tingle on the back of her neck. She froze as she felt his presence. "I want you to kill Richard for me…" he whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened as she turned around and stepped back.

"No...I would never do that for you. You can't make me kill the one I love. You just can't!" she screamed at him.

"Oh, but I can. And if you disobey me, then I'll kill Maria right in front of your very eyes. It would scar you for life; you'd have nightmares every night, along with the thought of it being your entire fault kid." Kori's eyes looked cold. She slumped over and looked down at her feet.

"That would never happen. I will not kill Richard, and you will not kill Maria. I won't let you." She said angrily. Bizarre laughed.

"Look who thinks they can do it all. It seems you and Richard have a lot in common." Kori could hear him walking closer to her.

"It is true me and Richard have a lot in common," she began. He was getting closer. "But that's why we love each other; because we can relate to everything. But there is one thing we both know we have in common, even at this moment." She could see his feet in front of hers. Kori shot her head up, eyes glowing. "And that's the hating of you!" she yelled as left hooked him in the jaw with her he alien strength, sending him into the wall with a crash. He got up from the rubble and glared at her with hate.

"If it's a fight you want," he cracked his knuckles. "Then it's a fight you'll get" he charged at Kori with his battle cry. Kori charged at him on foot. Bizarre threw his punch first, aiming right at Kori's abdomen. But she back flipped out the way and kicked his head up from under his jaw. He flew back and landed on one knee. Bizarre smirked as he rubbed his chin. "Not bad…Not bad at all Kori Anders." Kori got into her fighting stanz.

"I will not accept a compliment from the likes of you." Bizarre scowled as he disappeared again. Kori looked around, but then flew up in the air, remembering what had happened last time. She looked over at the unconscious Maria in the corner of the warehouse. Suddenly she heard foot steps. She looked around franticly, but saw no one. "Show yourself!" she growled.

"But I already have." Kori suddenly felt a streaking pain around her neck as she fell to the ground. She struggled there, choking. She felt like Bizarre had slipped a wire around her throat and was squeezing it. She couldn't breathe. Suddenly Bizarre appeared behind her, doing exactly as she felt. He had a crazy look in his eyes as he chocked her with a black wire. She was too confused to use her alien strength, but she wasn't too confused to bang her head against his forehead. He screamed in pain as he let go to put his hands over it. She coughed for air as she held a hand over her throat. She stood up after she caught her breathe and looked over at Bizarre, who was up and glaring at her. He charged again, and then kicks. Kori jumps over his foot and spin kicked him in the face. He didn't budge. Instead, he whipped around and punched Kori in the gut. Blood flew out her mouth as he kicked her away. She rolled on the ground. He ran and jumped in the air, ready to bring a kick down onto the fallen Kori, but she rolled out the way just in time. She kicked Bizarre's legs, causing him to fall over. She jumped up and fired starbolts at him, but he jumped out of the way. He stood up and looked at her. She was breathing heavily, as was he.

"Do you…really think that…you will win?" he asked her with an angry look. Kori was looking tense.

"Yes…I do…" she lunged at him and punched him on the gut. She then heated up her hand and held it to his chest. It glowed as she fired a starbolt. Bizarre blasted backwards into the wall. He ricocheted before falling to the ground, out cold. Kori put her arm down and then walked over to Maria. She picked her up by the arm and held her up as she walked over to the door. She turned to see if Bizarre was still on the ground by the wall. But he had disappeared. "Show yourself!" she yelled as she held onto Maria. All she could hear was Bizarre's laughter.

"I would, but that would make me too obvious. I'm in no shape to fight you anymore anyway. The same goes for you too I suppose." He noticed that Kori was holding onto her ribs with her free arm. "Next time won't be so easy Kori Anders. I'll tell you that right now" Kori snarled.

"No, next time, I'll kill you!" she yelled back at him. She then turned around and walked out the door. She was now outside the warehouse, but before she could call Richard, she collapsed out of exustion, dropping Maria.

Kori woke up to the sound of a door opening and closing. She looked around and saw she was in her hotel room, lying down in her bed. She looked at her side and saw Richard leaning back in a chair, asleep. She smiled. Suddenly the door opened again and Maria walked in. She smiled.

"Hey, I see you're awake." She said as she walked over to her Kori. Kori sat up in her bed.

"Yes I have. But what is Richard doing asleep over there?" she asked while pointing to him.

"Oh, well I called him after I woke up and saw you were out cold. He came and picked us up and he has been sitting at your side all night waiting for you to wake up. That's so sweet of him." Kori looked at Richard and smiled. She noticed his eyes stirring.

"I think he's waking up" Kori whispered to Maria. Richard's eyes popped opened and he looked directly at Kori.

"Your awake." He smiled.

"That's what they tell me" Kori giggled. Richard got up and embraced her.

"I'm glad you're okay" Kori closed her eyes.

"I am too." she smiled. Maria cleared her throat, which cause the couple to break and blush.

"So…what happened while I was out cold Kori?" Maria asked her.

"Well…He threatened me that if I didn't kill Richard" she looked down. "That he would kill you in front of me." Maria took a step back.

"How did I end up as the kidnapped one? And he wanted you to kill Richard" Kori nodded sadly. Richard looked at Kori, understand why she felt bad. He then answered Maria's question

"It's probably because you are best friends with a former teen titan."

"Yeah…" Kori looked at Maria.

"Don't worry. I didn't let him hurt you then, and I never will. I protect my friends with my life, and just because you do not have powers does not mean I won't protect you the same way." She smiled at Maria, who smiled back.

"Thanks Kori. You're the best." Kori crossed her arms.

"I know I am." she smirked. Suddenly Kori's cell rang. She looked at Richard warily. "It's him, I know it is." She told him. Richard picked up her cell to hand it to her.

"Just, answer it. Maybe you can find out where he is so we can stop him." Kori nodded and took the phone. She opened it up.

"Hello" she said.

"Hey Kid, I told you it wasn't over." Red X's voice came threw. Kori's eyes narrowed.

"What do you want with me? I already told you I will not kill Richard. I have already saved Maria. There is nothing else you can do"

"Yes there is" he said. She could feel him smirking.

"Then what? What else could you do?" she asked angrily.

"How about put a bomb in the very hotel you and all of your friends are staying at."

"What? No. There is no possible way that you could have a bomb in…"

"Yes there is. I'm Red X. There is nothing I can't do" he cut in.

"What do you want." she said gloomily.

"Well, since you said you would never kill Richard for me…I guess all that's left is you working for me."

"But I already do."

"No kid, not in the fashion business, the villain business."

"What? There is no way I would ever…"

"Tick tock tick tock. That bomb is lost somewhere in your hotel and I have the detonator in my hand as we speak. What you gonna do?" he said evilly.

"I…I…" she looked at Richard. _I have to do it. I hope Richard understands. _"I…I accept." Red X grinned.

"Nice choice kid. You might wanna tell your dear Richard and Maria to duck." Kori's eyes widened as she pushed her two friends down. All of a sudden, her window was busted open and a black figure swooped in and grabbed Kori.

"Richard!" She screamed as she dissapeared out the window. Richard got up and ran to the window screaming.

"KORI!"


	12. Who Is That

**I'm back! My internet has been fized. I repeat, the internet is repaired. haha. Anyway, the long awaited chapter as arrived. Enjoy  
**

**SR09 **

* * *

"_Well, since you said you would never kill Richard for me…I guess all that's left is you working for me."_

"_But I already do."_

"_No kid, not in the fashion business, the villain business."_

"_What? There is no way I would ever…"_

"_Tick tock tick tock. That bomb is lost somewhere in your hotel and I have the detonator in my hand as we speak. What you gonna do?" he said evilly._

"_I…I…" she looked at Richard. I have to do it. I hope Richard understands. "I…I accept." Red X grinned. _

"_Nice choice kid. You might wanna tell your dear Richard and Maria to duck." Kori's eyes widened as she pushed her two friends down. All of a sudden, her window was busted open and a black figure swooped in and grabbed Kori._

"_Richard!" She screamed as she disappeared out the window. Richard got up and ran to the window screaming._

"_KORI!"_

Richard watched as Kori disappeared in the air. He slammed his fists on the ledge before turning around. He noticed that Kori had dropped her cell phone on the floor. He picked it up and handed it to Maria.

"Maria, I need to call Victor and tell him to go to my room." He handed her his room key. "Then I need you to go next door and get Gar and Raven and do the same thing. Then when everyone is settled, call my cell." He made a dash for the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" she called out to him. Richard stopped just before he ran out the door.

"I'm going to track down Kori." He said in a low tone. He turned back around and left the room. Maria stared at the door for a second, and then she looked down at the cell and flipped it open. She searched the cell's phone book for Victor's number. She dialed it and held the phone to her ear.

"Yo, Vic here."

"Oh thank goodness Victor. It's Maria. Look Richard wants you to meet me, Gar and Raven in his room ASAP. Something has happened to Kori." She said hurrily.

"What happened? Tell me" he demanded.

"You need to get to his room first. I think all of you need to know at the same time." There was silence.

"Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Alright, see you then."

"Bi" Victor hung up his phone. Maria put the cell in her pocket and ran out the door to Gar and Raven's room. She knocked on the door.

"Gar, Raven! Get out here now! It's Maria!" she heard the locked being unlatched and the door opening. There stood both Raven and Garfield.

"What is it?" Raven asked as she cocked a brow.

"It's Kori. Red X took her." She reported. Garfield's eyes narrowed. "You need to come to Richard's room pronto." Gar and Raven nodded and followed Maria to Richard's room. Maria opened the door and they all walked in.

"So, why did Red X take her? How did he take her? If Richard was there, he wouldn't have let it happen…right?" Gar asked.

"Gar, this isn't twenty questions" Raven shook her head. "Anyway, can you explain what happened?" she turned to Maria.

"Well…" she began. There was a knock at the door.

"Hey, let me in!" called a masculine male voice. Maria opened the door and saw it was Victor. "What's going on Maria? Where's Richard?" he questioned. Maria sighed.

"I was just getting to that. Everyone just sit down and I'll explain everything." She sounded stressed.

"Okay mom..."grumbled Victor as he sat down on a chair. Gar and Raven sat down at the end of Richard's bed.

"Alright, so here's what happened. Red X kidnapped me yesterday at Bizarre's studio. Kori told me that when she and Richard got there, Red X told her to meet him at an abandoned warehouse to make a proposition or something. So when she got to the warehouse, he told her he wanted her to kill Richard. Or else he would kill me" Maria looked down sadly. "But Kori refused and fought him. She saved me, but also never went threw with his plans. I woke up on the side of the street next to Kori, who was out cold. I called Richard and he came and took us to the hotel room. Richard was there when she came too, and she explained to us what had happened. But then her phone rang. I guess it was Red X because the next thing I knew, she was talking about a bomb and then agreeing to something. She then dropped her phone and pushed me and Richard to the ground and disappeared out the window; screaming Richard's name." she finished. The others looked confused.

"Where is Richard now?" Gar asked. Maria looked up.

"He said he was going to track Kori down. He really cares for her you know"

"We know….trust us." They all said in unison. Maria remembered something important.

"Oh…and Red X…is Bizarre Clair." She said sadly.

"No way!" Gar sounded surprised. "But, he seemed so cool. He had great style too. How could a guy like Red X be so….stylish?" he was waving his hands in the air. Raven hit him in the back of the head.

"Who knows…We all changed as we grew up…except you." She teased. "But he has Kori, and we need to save her." Maria took out Kori's cell.

"I need to call Richard and tell him that we are all here and ready to go."

MEANWHILE

Richard was on his motorcycle zooming down the highway. _He took Kori. He did have everything planed out. He did have inside information. That Bizarre Clair…Red X, I hate him. He'll pay for taking Kori_ he thought angrily as he turned off and exit ramp. He stopped at a huge mansion and parked his cycle on the front. He bursted threw the font door and stormed into a secret room. He walked over to a case that held a black costume with a blue bird on the chest. He entered a code on the computer key and the glass opened with a hiss. He grabbed the costume and a black mask. He packed everything in a backpack and then grabbed a utility belt as he ran out the door to his motorcycle. He hopped on, revved the engine and left the mansion. As he got on the highway, his phone rang. He reached in his belt and pulled it out.

"Hello?"

"Richard it's Maria. I have everyone here in your hotel room waiting for you come up with a plan." He nodded.

"Okay good. I'll be there in about 4 minutes"

"Okay" she hung up. Richard put the phone back in his belt and weaved threw traffic. He got off the highway and turned into the lobby of the hotel. He ran inside and up to his room. He knocked on the door. Maria went to open it. He nodded to her.

"Great, you're all here. Maria explained everything to you right?"

"Yeah, Red X took Kori." Raven said.

"Well, we need to come up with a plan to track them down and get her away from him." Richard said as he slammed his fist into his other palm.

"But, I thought you went to track her down?" Maria protruded.

"I was, but you called me before I could get to it." Richard covered. He didn't want his friends to know he was Nightwing, the hero of Gotham City. It would mean grave danger for them. Maria nodded.

"Okay, so what do we do?" she asked as she plopped down on a couch. Richard sighed.

"I'm not sure. Any of you got an idea?"

**At the abandoned warehouse**

Red X, aka Bizarre Clair kicked open the secret entrance while holding Kori over his shoulder. He had blind-folded her so that she would be too confused to use her powers. All she could do was kick and yell at him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she yelled repeatedly as she kicked. X took a hold of her legs to stop the movement.

"I'm not letting you go Kori, not this time." He walked over to a chair and sat her down in it. He then tied her down, still leaving her blind-folded.

"Why do I have to work for you? Why did you have to choose now of all times to start your evil plot? Where are we?" she was demanding an answer.

"Fine, I'll tell you Kori Anders. I did all of this to get you. And I'm not going to tell you where we are." He said simply. Kori froze.

"What?"

"Kid, you have a lot to learn don't you? Look, you remember back in Jump when I first fought you and your stupid friends?" That set Kori off.

"My friends are not stupid! You are the stupid one for taking me right in front of Ro…Richard!" X glared at her as he suddenly appeared in front of her face and put his hand over her mouth.

"Ugh, why is it always about Richard? Richard this, Richard that! Why is he such a hero to you kid? Why!" he sounded annoyed and angry. Kori was silent. "You see, you can't even answer me can you? Ha, please Kid." He removed his hand and turned around to walk away.

"He is a hero to me because he can do things I have seen no other mortal do and I love him!" she finally yelled. "I had loved him then and I still do. He knows it too. That's why he's going to find me and…"

"Ha, he's not going to find you Kori!" X cut in. "You are going to find him first" she could feel him grinning evilly. She gulped.

"There was no bomb was there? You made it up to get me to agree did you not?" Red X smirked.

"Ding ding ding, we have a winner." He said sarcastically. "Looks who's been doing their homework. You are going to come in handy kid." Red X walked over to a wall that had a key pad. He punched in a few numbers and it opened up with a hiss. He smirked as he looked inside.

**In the city**

Victor, Maria, Raven, Gar and Richard were scoping the streets.

"Do you really think that we'll find her soon?" Gar asked in Richard's direction. Gar was sitting on the back of Richard's motorcycle, his legs hanging off the edge.

"I'm not sure. But I'm not giving up until we do." He said as he pushed forward on his motorcycle. Raven, who was flying near by, looked at Gar worried.

_Raven; are you that worried about Kori? _He asked her mentally.

_Yes, I mean, she's stuck with Red X…Bizarre Clair...what ever. Anyway, he's evil…completely evil. If he tried to kill Richard, then who knows what he could do to Kori._

_Yeah…I know what you mean….but we'll find her, I promise_ he smiled. She smiled back.

_Thanks Gar _She looked over on her left where Victor was driving his black Grand Prix, with Maria in the passenger seat. _Victor, are you sure it was a good idea to bring Maria along?_

_Well, she is Kori's best friend, and she knows a lot about Red…Bizarre Clair. We could use her help._ He answered.

_What ever you say…_ Raven looked straight in front of her. Off in the distance, she could see a bright light coming towards them. She squinted to try and see it clearer.

_Guys, there's something up ahead. _She thought to everyone. The others stopped and looked at the light.

"What is that?" Maria asked Victor.

"Not sure but I think we should….DUCK!" he yelled as the light swooped over them like a bird going in after it's pray. Everyone jumped to the ground and covered their heads. Raven looked up and saw the light had changed green.

_What kind of light is…Wait…GREEN!_"It's Kori!" They all scrambled onto their feet and looked at Raven.

"That can't be Kori. It just can't!" Richard protested. But as the light came back around, he noticed it was green. Raven was right. "K…Kori." He ducked again. The light stopped and landed on the ground a few yards away. When the light dimmed, they saw a girl with ruby red hair and glowing emerald eyes. She had no emotion written on her face. She was not in her usual everyday attire either. She had changed into a black long sleeved shirt that had holes at the end of the sleeves for her thumbs to go threw. A red x was embroidered in the front. She had a black skirt and long black boots, like her purple boots form her teen years. She stood their, hands glowing and aimed at her friends. "Kori, what are you doing?" Richard asked as he approached her. Kori moved forward with an angry expression. She was now aiming at Richard, who took a few steps back. "Kori…" she lowered her arms and tilted her head as she gave an evil grin.

"What I am doing is getting rid of all of you," she powered up. "Once and for all"


	13. Author's Apology

Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't put up the next chapter. Right when my computer looked fixed, it broke down and I had to get my entire system rebooted. But now everything is fixed and the next few chapters will be up shortly.

**SR09**


	14. The First Fight

**Well guys, I'm back and better then ever! Heres your long awaited chappy.**

**SR09**

She stood their, hands glowing and aimed at her friends. "Kori, what are you doing?" Richard asked as he approached her. Kori moved forward with an angry expression. She was now aiming at Richard, who took a few steps back. "Kori…" she lowered her arms and tilted her head as she gave an evil grin.

"What I am doing is getting rid of all of you," she powered up. "Once and for all"

Richard could not believe the words he just heard. Kori, trying to kill him, the one she loved, and her friends. Something wasn't right. He could tell. He knew her too well. Kori lifted her arms at Richard and her friends. Maria walked out from behind Victor.

"Kori! What are you doing? This isn't like you. We're your friends, you can't just destroy us!" she cried. Kori laughed and then shot a starbolt at Maria's feet, causing her to jump back.

"I can, and I will" she suddenly fired a barrage of starbolts at them. Victor picked up Maria and jumped behind his car as Raven put up a force field in front of Kori, to keep her away from everyone.

"Richard, we need to fall back. She's too powerful!" Raven called out to him. Richard wasn't listening. Instead, he just stood there, dumbfounded by the hateful look in Kori's eyes. The starbolts hit the shield that was guarding him, causing him to snap back to reality.

"Kori! Stop, please!" he pleaded. Kori suddenly walked up to the shield, grinning with evil. She powered up her hands and dug them into the aura.

"What is she doing?" Gar asked.

"I think she's trying to break threw. But she shouldn't be able to." Raven answered as she looked at him.

"But, why is she pulling it apart then?" he asked as he pointed to Kori. Raven turned around and saw that Kori was literally ripping a hole in her barrier with her strength. Raven's eyes widened.

"Impossible…" she said to herself. Kori suddenly grunted and split open the wall with one big pull. Sparks of white magic appeared all over the walls and Raven was pushed back. Gar caught her before she could fall.

"She's gotten stronger." Victor said from behind the car. Richard jumped behind the car and sat next to him.

"I know…but we have to stop her. She's not herself." Richard said to Victor. Suddenly, the car they took refuge behind lifted up. Richard, Maria and Victor all turned around to see Kori with the car lifted over her head and looking down at the trio, eyes still glowing.

"Why do you want to hide from your death? There's no point!" The trio jumped out the way as Kori threw the car down on them. The smoke cleared and Kori noticed that she had missed. She looked around. "I know you are here. Come out!" she yelled as she powered up her starbolts. She could hear footsteps behind her. She turned around and growled. It was Richard.

"Richard, what are you doing!" yelled Gar. They were all hiding in an alley nearby. Richard disregarded Garfield and kept walking toward Kori until he was only 2 yards away. The wind blew as they stood there, staring at each other. Richard reached behind his back and pulled out his staff. He extended it, still not taking his eyes off Kori. Kori got into battle stanz.

"Don't interact with this fight." He said seriously to his comrades. He closed his eyes. "If you won't talk, then I guess I have no choice." He said to himself as he looked down. "I never thought I'd have to do this but," he looked up at her. "I have to fight you." He said to himself. Kori smirked.

"Looks like you will be the first to die Richard. Any last words?" Her eyes glowed.

"Just three…" Kori tilted her head.

"And those would be?"

"I love you" _No matter what_. he charged at her and swung his staff at her head. She ducked and swiped him from under his legs. She then flipped back as she fired starbolts at him. But he rolled back and got up. She growled as she flew at him and swung left. He dodged and hit her in the face with his staff. She flew back from the force, but stopped before she could hit a building. She glared at him before disappearing in a flash. "What…Where'd she go?" he said to himself as he looked around. Kori appeared behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around, only to get a blow to the face. He flew back and rolled to the ground. Kori slowly walked over to him.

"You know, I thought being evil would be a bad thing" she put her foot on his back and rolled him over. "But….I think it's the best thing to ever happen to me now." She powered up a starbolt in her right hand as she picked up Richard by his collar in her left. He struggled to get loose.

"Kori, stop. You're not evil! I know it. Where is the Kori I love? I know she's in there deep down. She would never side with Red X. She hated him as much as I do." She moved the starbolt closer to his face. Richard frowned. "What has he done to you? What did he do to my Kori Anders? My Starfire? My Koriander? I'm your friend….no, more then your friend, your best friend…your boyfriend. I'm your one and only love. I know Kori would never betray me like this." He said sadly as he looked down. Kori's eyes flashed back to normal. The evil expression on her face softened.

"Richard…." She said weakly, still holding him up with a starbolt close to his face. Richard looked up.

"Kori…is that you?" he asked.

"Richard…" she said again. "Red X, he did something to me…you need to locate him and……. ARG!" her eyes flashed back green and she ran Richard into the wall of a building. The evil expression renewed.

"Kori! Kori!" Richard yelled in pain as he struggled to get free.

"Aw…Do you miss her? Looks like my evil side took over again." She pushed him into the wall harder. She touched the starbolt to his arm, burning him. Sweat dripped down his face as he gritted his teeth from the pain. "Don't worry; I'll still love you… when you're dead!" She took a hold of his arm with her burning starbolt hand. He screamed in pain. By the alley, Maria and the others helplessly watched as Kori tortured Richard. Maria was getting angry.

"I can't take it anymore!" she screamed as she ran from the ally they were all in and charged at Kori. She heard the others yelling at her to come back, but she didn't listen. Her best friend was about to kill someone. On her way, she picked up a pipe. "Kori, how could you betray him like that!" Kori turned around to the sound of her voice, but was hit in the head with the pipe. She fell to the ground, letting go of Richard. Richard gripped his burning arm as he looked down. Maria dropped the pipe and knelt down to help him.

"Richard, are you okay?" she asked him. He looked at her with a glare.

"You…shouldn't have interfered." He said angrily as he stepped away from her. Maria was surprised.

"But, she was going to kill you and…" she looked down ashamed. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize Maria" Gar said as he walked up behind her with the others. "He's always like this."

"Hey, where did Kori go?" Victor asked as he pointed to where Kori had fallen. She was gone. Richard punched the building.

"She got away…" he narrowed his eyes. "We need to regroup. I have a feeling she'll be back again."

AT THE WAREHOUSE

Kori busted threw the door, angered. Red X was sitting at a computer, reviewing over the fight. He turned around when he heard her.

"I see you were robbed with that cheap move" he said as he got up and walked over to her. She was sitting at a table. She slammed her fists into it, leaving a dent.

"I know…that stupid Maria! If she hadn't hit me with that pipe, Richard Grayson would be dead by now…" she clenched her fist. Red X sat down next to her.

"Don't worry kid, you'll have another chance to get rid if those titans. Just wait and see." Kori smirked.

"Good, because next time….nobody is going to interrupt me. I'm going to need you do to something for me this time X." she looked at him.

"Oh, and that would be?"

"I'm going to need you to…preoccupy those others for me while I get rid of Richard. I wouldn't want to be cheap shotted again would I?" she fluttered her eye lashes.

"Okay, I'll help you. It should be fun to fight them again. Nice plan kid." Kori glared at him.

"Stop calling me kid, my name is Kori." She said. X put his hands up.

"Okay, my bad Kori" he chuckled.

"That is better" she smiled as she crossed her arms. "Now if you will excuse me," she got up. "I'm going to train." Before she could walk away, X grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. She shook her head. "X…."

"What? Can't I prize what I now have?" She sat on his lap.

"Aw…how sweet..." she said. X took off his mask and closed in to kiss her, but Kori put her finger on his lips. "But I'm not your prize" she got up and walked to the training room. X hit his hand to his head.

"It's not fully working. Why isn't it talking over her entire mind? I should be able to get her to fall in love with me. But something's wrong. Her evil half is different." He put back on his mask and walked over to the screen. He typed on the computer and a picture of Richard appeared on the screen. "And I think I know the problem. Maybe I should double the next dose. It seems love is taking it's tole on my pills." He walked over to the wall and typed into the keypad. The wall opened and Red X looked into the room again.

Kori was in the training room punching the punching bag. "I… am…going…to…kill…Richard….Grayson!" she grunted as she punched the bag harder and harder until it flew off its balance. She breathed heavily a she sat on the ground. "But why do I feel like I couldn't hurt him if I tried to?" She closed her eyes and remembered the fight. _"Kori, stop. You're not evil! I know it. Where is the Kori I love? I know she's in there deep down. She would never side with Red X. She hated him as much as I do."_ "He said that, and I felt like I understood… and then she came out…Kori Anders… That goody good came out and warned him to find X… Good thing I took over quick enough to stop anymore information from slipping out. He really does love me….or goody goody Kori. Whatever….He's still going to die." Suddenly, she felt a shock of pain in her head. She clenched it as she bent over to the ground.

_No, you will not harm Richard!_ It was Kori, the real Kori.

"What do you mean? You're the one who's hurting him. Actually, we both are. You know you hate him.

_No I do not! I love him!_

"So, do you think I care?"

_You should. If you kill him, then a big part of you will die._

"You think I'm afraid! Ha, you've got to be kidding. Listen, Starfire, I'm you're evil half okay. I won't die because I don't even love him."

_Yes you do. If I do then you do. It's impossible that you hate him!_

"No it's not. I'm EVIL! What part of that can't you get threw your thick skull. I don't have feelings for anyone! So stay out of my mind!" she yelled.

_No, give me my body back!_" Kori yelled. Evil Kori was having trouble keeping the real Kori from taking over.

"No, I won't!" she yelled again. She fell back to the ground after getting up. Kori had taken control over her legs.

_I am going to stop you! No matter what!_ She said to evil Kori. She shook as Kori tried to take control. Suddenly the door busted opened and Red X came running threw.

"Kori, what's wrong?"

"She…is…taking…over…" she said weakly as she clutched her head harder. X ran over to her and held her up.

"I'm going to give you more pills. Here," he opened his hand to reveal two blue pills. She looked at them and then picked them up. She tossed them in her mouth and swallowed them.

_No! Why are you taking those! He wants to control you. He wants you to fall in love with him! He wants you to destroy your reputation!_

"I'm taking them because I want to get rid of you. Too long have I've been locked away in your heart Kori. Too long you have not used me, the evilness you hide. It's my turned to be used and your turn to be locked away." She stood up straight. She had control in her legs again. X smirked when he noticed the hatred in her eyes.

_Why am I so weak?_ Kori asked her evil self.

"That's because you are locked in my heart. You have no power now. Soon you will die and I'll have your identity all to myself." She smirked. Kori wanted to die already.

_You will not harm Richard. You will see. When you fight him next time, I'll stop you._

"Don't make me laugh." Kori turned to X. "Thanks, I thought she had taken over for sure that time."

"This time I gave you a larger dose, so you shouldn't be hearing from good Kori for a few days. It'll give you more time to take the titans down one by one." Kori's eyes glowed.

"That's exactly what I was thinking."

WITH THE TITANS

Everyone was back in Richard's hotel room recuperating. Well…at least Richard was. Raven had healed the burn on his arm, but it had let a mark. It was a weird mark though. Where Kori had grabbed his arm was a small burn in the shape of a heart. He was examining it as the others talked amongst themselves.

_Kori, if you are evil, the why did you leave this mark on my arm. You knew that Raven couldn't heal it. Why did you do it?_ He thought. He remembered the fight. **"Richard…." She said weakly, still holding him up with a starbolt close to his face. Richard looked up.**

**"Kori…is that you?" he asked.**

**"Richard…" she said again. "Red X, he did something to me…you need to locate him and……. ARG!" her eyes flashed back green and she ran Richard into the wall of a building. The evil expression renewed.**

_She isn't doing this by herself…_ he finally conducted. _Red X is doing something to her…_

"So, Kori has gone completely evil…" Gar said sadly.

"It seems that way. I mean, she almost killed Richard. That's as evil as she can get. She works for Red X now also. We have to face it…." Raven said.

"She betrayed us" Maria finished the sentence. Richard snapped out his thinking trance.

"She didn't betray us" he said from behind the others. They looked at him confused.

"What do you mean she didn't betray us? She almost killed you." Victor argued.

"No she didn't. She never wanted to. Red X is doing something to her. I just don't know what…" he looked back at the heart shaped scare.

"Red X…he's making her do this? But she seemed so evil. There's no way that she could be under his control." Raven argued.

"That's not Kori, that's all I can tell you guys" Richard stated. "I know her too well. She would never sell us out." Garfield looked at the ground.

"You're right, that wasn't Kori." Richard looked at Garfield .

"You know who it is?" he asked as he cocked a brow.

"Well, remember when we fought Trigon?"

"Yeah, I had to save Raven while you guys distracted him, why?"

"Well, when you were gone, Trigon did something to us that made a copy of ourselves out of our own hatred. That Kori we saw earlier today wasn't Kori, but her evil half. Her darker half that has been locked inside if her heart for a long time, other then the entire Trigon thing." Raven looked surprised.

"She has a darker half to her? That can't be." Maria nodded.

"Yeah, she does. She can really hate someone. She almost killed a guy once for calling her some sort of weird name…like Troq or something…" That caught Victor's attention.

"Someone called her that? It might have been someone from another planet who hates Tamaraneans. Of course she would be angry at that. He basically called her a nothing… Well, other then the almost killing someone part, why else would she have a darker side?" Richard thought for a moment.

"Her past… Her parents are dead…like mine. She has an evil sister who wants to kill her. She only had Galfore to look up to when she was smaller. Things were tough for her. She had royal duties in which she had to fulfill and learn, even if she never wanted to. She could have been depressed, causing her darker side to form." He explained. "She must have been hiding it."

'That could be it" Raven agreed. "But she never showed any signs of depression or hatred when we all were together, so why now?"

"Because… Red X is probably enhancing it somehow…" the suddenly heard an evil laughter from the window.

"I give you all credit. You really can figure things out pretty well. But X has….doubled my dose of evilness as you will." Richard's eyes narrowed.

"Kori…or should I say evil Kori….what have you done with my Kori…our Starfire?" he said angrily. She chuckled as she pointed to her heart, right where the red x insignia was. She was floating outside the window.

"She's right here, locked into my new evil heart until she dies. When that happens, you'll  
never see her again Richard. You'll be all alone." She grinned evilly. "Won't that be fun?" Raven stood up.

"I can still feel her. She's telling the truth. Kori is in her heart, locked away. She's alive, but barely. We have to find a way to save her before it's too late." Kori stood their, her head tilted and listening in to Raven's words.

"There's nothing you can do. So why don't you just give up and die!" she fired starbolts at everyone in the room. Garfield pushed Maria into the closet to get her out the way. Richard jumped back and looked at Kori.

"Kori! I know you're in there! Don't let her take you over. If you die, you know what will happen to me. Don't let that happen. Don't leave me! You're stronger them this! Kori!"

_Richard…_ Kori said weakly inside of evil Kori's head. Kori gritted her teeth as she flew up to Richard and grabbed his neck as she held him up.

"Why do you even try? She's gone! She will never come back!" she yelled. Richard clenched his fists.

"Because, she is my true love. Nothing can break it. It's a strong bond. And I know her. She would never give up without a fight. She's just like me in a way, which is why I don't give up." Kori squeezed harder on his throat.

"Love; what a stupid emotion it is. Love can't do anything but get in your way! Love makes weakness, and from weakness comes losing a battle. Love will never get you and Kori anywhere." Richard looked her in the eyes.

"Love….can defeat…anything…as long as it's…real" he spoke between breaths. He could tell she was having enough of this talk due to her eyes glowing bright.

"You will die, here and now!"


	15. Taking Control

_**Next chappy! Enjoy enjoy enjoy!**  
_

_No…no…leave him alone. Put him down! _The real Kori screamed in evil Kori's head.

"No, I'll never let go. He's going to die, and you are going to witness it." She thought back to her. She squeezed harder on Richard's neck.

"K…Kori…." He forced, running out of breath. Kori knew she had to do something. Anything to save the one she loved. The others tried to stop her evil half but she blasted them with a powerful starbolt. No one could stop her evil half…except her.

_You will let him go…NOW!_ She yelled as she forced herself out of the evil heart and into evil Kori's mind. She dropped Richard as she reached for her head in pain.

"No, I control this body now! You will never get it back!"

_Yes I will! _Kori's body began to glow green as she flew out the window and up into the sky. Evil Kori reached in her pocket and grabbed her red x communicator.

"X, help! Kori is trying to take over! I thought you said that I wouldn't have any problems with her for a few days!"

"I don't know what went wrong. Just hang in there and I'll come and get you. Go to the park and try to regain control there." Kori nodded and flew to the park, still struggling with real Kori's takeover. When she got there, she landed on her knees in the grass, clutching her head again. Suddenly, here eyes glowed green as she looked up at the sky forcefully.

_I'm taking my body back and there's nothing you can do about it! _Kori yelled as she took her evil half back into her heart. Her body suddenly stopped glowing as she fell over, out cold.

IN THE HOTEL ROOM

Richard was on the ground, gasping for air as the others got up groaning from pain. Maria exited from the closet.  
"Are you guys okay?" she asked as she walked over to them.

"Yeah, just peachy…." Raven said sarcastically. Gar helped her up.

"Glad to see you still have your sarcasm" he joked. Victor looked out the window.

"So, what just happened? Where did she go?" he was scratching his head. Richard finally caught his breath and was now smirking.

"It's Kori, my Kori. She's finally taking over."

AT THE WAREHOUSE

"Kori…Kori…Kid…Wake up. It's me, Red X…Bizarre Clair. Or if you must know my real name, Ryan Chaser." Kori's eyes were shut, but she could hear every word he was saying. She was formulating a plan to get herself out of this situation.

_How do I get out of this now? He thinks I am my evil half, but she is gone now. Maybe I can act like my evil self, that way he will never know it is the real Kori he is working with. Then I can get him in jail and get back to Richard before he worries again. And before X…Ryan, figures anything out._ She slowly opened her eyes to see Ryan Chaser, not Red X or Bizarre Clair looking her directly in the eyes. She smiled as she sat up. "Ryan Chaser huh? I think I may like that name better" she said slyly. _I really hope Richard forgives me after all of this._ Ryan smiled.

"Well, it's good to see you awake and acting like your usual self. Ryan Chaser is my real name. Bizarre Clair was just a name I made up for being a designer. What happened to good Kori anyway?"

"I….killed her. Yeah, I killed her, finally. It was easier then I had previously thought." She lied. Thankfully, Ryan didn't catch on to it.

"Great, then you will stay working for me?" he sounded…hopeful. This threw Kori off guard.

"Uh…okay. As long as I get to try and kill the titans again." She grinned evilly. But she felt like she had betrayed her friend's already.

"Okay kid, I mean Kori. That works great for me. " He looked down at his feet before looking back at Kori. "I was uh…wondering. Since you killed good Kori, and you clearly don't love that idiot Richard" Kori winced at that. "Would you….want to….go out?" Kori looked away.

_What do I do? I don't want to go out with this…villain. Maybe I can sweet talk my way out of this if I can remember how Maria taught me…_ she looked back at him with a fake smile. "Aw…you know I want to, but I'm so tired from battling those titans and Kori. Can't it wait till after I dispose of Richard?" she asked with bashful eyes. Ryan blushed.

"I…I guess so. So after you kill him you will?"

"Uh…" she remembered back when he called her his prize. "I would…be glad…to." she felt sick. "Well, I'm going to go and rest. I'll see you later, Ryan Chaser" she winked at him before leaving the room. Ryan was totally stunned, but she could hear him yell yes from the hall. She sighed in relief as she walked in her supposed bedroom and lay on the bed. She breathed in slowly as she closed her eyes. _Tomorrow is going to be a big day._

Ryan Chaser sat at his computer, examining how the fight Kori had with Richard went. He seemed impressed with the results, other then the whole good Kori stopping her thing. _It seems that the real Kori was stronger then I thought. But it's over now. She's gone, and this Kori is mine to control. She will finally kill Richard without interruptions, finally destroy those other kids, and I will finally have a worthy partner._ He thought. He replayed the tape of Kori choking Richard. _That hatred…it's brilliant. I knew my research and a little help would pay off sooner or later._

WITH THE TITANS

"I still don't get it," Victor began. "Red X wasn't the bad villain type. What could have turned him so"

"Evil..." Richard finished. "I'm not sure…do you think we can find some stuff about his past. Maybe an encounter he had changed him." Victor thought.

"Probably could, but it might take a few hours. I'd have to retrace all of his past robberies to see if anything rings a bell."

Richard nodded. "Alright"

"But how would you know which robbery changed him?" Maria asked out of curiosity.

"Well, can't I just try and look into his mind?" Raven suggested.

"Well, yeah, you could, if he were here right now" Richard explained. Raven looked defeated.

"Oh yeah…" Gar put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, do you think we could lure him somewhere? That way Raven could read his mind?" he asked.

"Maybe…I mean, I could put some sort of advertisement in the sky with smoke from a message plane about something valuable and hope he sees it while Victor looks up his information." Maria put in.

"Wait, you can fly a plane?" Gar and Raven said at the same time.

"Well yeah" she said coolly. "My mom was an airline pilot. She taught me how to fly and I got my license when I was 18." She felt proud of herself.

"Oo, look who's little miss perfect." Victor teased.

"Guys, cut it out." Richard finally said. "Anyway, great idea Maria," he stated. "Okay guys. So this is what we need to do"

AT THE WAREHOUSE

Kori awoke to the sound of a knock at her door. She got up and opened the door. "Yes Ryan" she asked.

"Hey, we need to go. I just saw this advertisement on the sky about a valuable jewel in a museum that I think we might want to pay a little visit too." he grinned evilly. Kori looked dumbfounded.

"Um…okay…" he grabbed her arm and pulled her out the door. As the headed to the museum, Kori also noticed the ad in the sky. It was written on smoke.

_**Sahara Jewel now available to view at Hampton Museum!**_

She cocked a brow as she recognized the cursive to be Maria's. _How did she…? Richard…_ she smirked to herself. Kori and Ryan turned another corner and were now standing in front of the Hampton Museum . Kori looked around. I know they're here, but where? Ryan noticed her looking around.

"What is it?" he asked her. Kori had to lie, and fast.

"Just browsing around. I can't wait to terrorize this street." She lied, and very well at that. Over in the distance, Richard was listening to them. He smirked to himself.

"That a girl. I knew it was Kori taking over." Ryan and Kori entered the museum and looked around for the so called rare jewel.

"Kori, you go look on the east side. I'll check out the west." She nodded and ran out the right side of the room into a dinosaur exhibit. She stopped when she was out of Ryan's sight. She looked around.

"Hello? Anybody there. I know someone is in here." She heard foot steps behind her. She didn't turn around. She already knew who it was. She smirked. "I see you know that it is me and not my evil half"

"Yeah, and I'm glad you were able to take over," said the familiar, cool voice. It sent chills up her spine, he was smooth, she had to admit it.

"It was…difficult to take over. I was lost in my own heart…my darker heart." She looked down. "I am…sorry for attacking you…Richard. I was not myself and I did my best to stop her…or myself from hurting you." Tears began to stream down her face. "I felt horrible. The evil part of me had almost convinced me that I had lost. I thought that I'd never see you or any of my others friends again." She sniffled. Richard walked over to her and tilted her head up with his finger. Kori's eyes widened. This wasn't Richard…but Nightwing. She gaped at his eyes that were covered by his black, narrow mask. This was Richard, the one she met in the future. He had become Nightwing.

"Kori, don't let Red X or that darker side of you ever get the best of you. You stopped her, and that's all that matters. You were strong, brave and never gave up taking control. I knew that it wasn't you. You could never betray us…me like that. That's why I never gave up either." He wiped a tear from her cheek. "Don't cry Koriander. You have to be strong to defeat Red X."

"I know his real name." she began as she wiped the tears away. "His name is Ryan Chaser. He created that Bizarre Clair bio for his undercover mission to get me.

"Okay. We have Victor looking up more info on this guy."

"I do not understand something though. What causes a thief to go so….evil?"

"That's what we waned to know." Kori nodded.

"I see." Nightwing suddenly kissed her on the lips and embraced her.  
"I'm so glad you're back." He whispered in her ear. Kori hugged him back.

"I am glad also." Richard's phone rang. He let go of Kori to answer it.

"What is it?" he asked.

"You two need to get out of there. Red X is heading that way, and fast." It was Garfield .

"Got it. See you soon" he hung up. Kori looked at him warily.

"Nightwing?"

"We need to go. Ryan Chaser is heading this way." They started toward another exit when they suddenly stopped. In front of them was Ryan Chaser, in his Red X clothes, but not wearing his mask.

"What…what's going on? Kori, why are you with Nightwing?" he looked confused, hurt and angry at the same time.

"Uh…I am uh…capturing him." he grabbed his arms and put them behind his back. "He tried to stop me from finding the jewel." Ryan didn't look impressed.

"Cut the crap Kori! I can tell you're lying to me. You took over evil Kori." She let go of Nightwing and glared at Ryan.

"Did you seriously think that you could hold me back forever"

"Actually, no. I had a feeling that you would take over sooner or later. But you did it in record time. Congratulations to you" he said sarcastically.

"Shut up! I will not work for you anymore Ryan. The only thing I want to know is what made you so evil? What changed the hero thief to an evil villain?" she questioned.

"You would like to know wouldn't you"

MEANWHILE

Outside the Museum, Gar shut his cell phone as Raven was rubbing her temples, trying to focus in on Red X's mind. Garfield was crouched down next to her, being silent that way he couldn't break her intense focusing. Raven breathed in.

"Okay, I found him. He's talking to Kori and Richard right now." She told Gar.

"I could've sworn I told them to get out of there"

"I'm glad they didn't listen. I probably wouldn't have been able to locate Red X without me actually seeing him, or Richard standing in the same room with him"

"So…are you going to look into his past or what? I mean, you said that you mastered looking into people's minds without having a bond"

"I…can't"

"What? Why?" Those were words he never thought she would say.

"The tension in that room, it's overbearing. Kori's emotions are stronger then her evil half's was. Richard seems to be angered at Red X, and X is angered at the both of them. I can sense all of this at once, and it's blocking me"

"Well, did Richard say anything about if something went wrong"

"No, he didn't actually. That surprised me the most. After we made the plan, he left right?" Gar nodded. "And we didn't hear from him until he called Maria and told her a plane was ready for her to fly"

"Right and he said he wanted me and you out here and Victor to look up info on X's past, while he was already inside the museum and ready to go." Raven was silent. "What is it?"

"Kori…she's"

"What? Evil again?" Gar was alert.

"No…she feels so…powerful and angry. Something set her off." She looked at the museum. "I just can't tell what"

INSIDE THE MUSEUM

"You can't deny it Kori, you liked being evil. You wanted to kill Richard this entire time." Ryan was trying to play with her head.

"No, I never would want to hurt him"

"Leave her alone Chaser!" Nightwing yelled.

"You need to stay out if this Nightwing. Or should I say Richard Grayson?" he smirked.

"How did you…" Nightwing was taken back.

"Let's see….you embracing and kissing my girl gave off a big clue"

"Your girl!" Nightwing yelled.

"What in your right mind told you that I was your girl? I was never your girl! You forced me to side with you!" Kori snapped.

"Aw…Kori looks mad again." He teased. Kori's eyes glowed green.

"Yes I am mad"

"SO," Ryan put on his Red X mask. "What you gonna do about it?" Nightwing was annoyed.

"Red X…" he growled. Red X threw an X ball at Kori, that exploded with smoke and a forcefield, shielding her off from Nightwing and himself. Kori slammed her fists into the sheild.

"Ryan! I swear if you hurt him!" she yelled.

"Don't worry Kori" he turned to Nightwing. _That's exactly what I plan to do._ Red X reached behind him and pulled out two x's. He held them tightly in each hand. Nightwing pulled out his bow staff automatically, like a reaction.

"You ready Ryan" he said seriously.

"As ready as anyone can be Richard." He got into fighting stanz.

"Richard!" Kori screamed from behind the shield. X charged at Nightwing, swiping the sharp x's left and right. Nightwing dodged and jumped back, only to be kicked in the abdomen by X. Nightwing stayed strong and grabbed X's foot. He picked him up and spun him around before letting him go into the dusty bones of a T-rex fossil. Out of the smoke a flash of red shot out and struck Nightwing across the face, sending him into another large fossil. Kori winced.  
"No!" she yelled. She felt so useless. She wanted to help, but she was stuck behind the shield. "Richard! Get up!" she yelled in encouragement. Nightwing slowly rose from Kori's words and glared at Red X, who had emerged from the other side.

"Are you tired Nightwing?" he asked with hate.

"Not as tired as you're going to be when I'm done with you X" he retorted. X snarled as he disappeared.

_Crap! _Nightwing thought as he looked around frantically. He suddenly ducked from the sense that X was behind him. He span around and swung his staff, right into X's face. But something wasn't right. The staff went right threw X, like it was a hologram.

"Richard, behind you!" Kori yelled. He turned, only to be shot in the chest by a red laser. "RICHARD!" Kori screamed as he fell to the ground. Red X laughed.

"Like I said Kori." He turned around and faced her. "There's nothing you can do." Kori looked down at Richard, and then back up at Red X. He took a step back from the look she gave him. It was a hateful, angered look that he had never seen from her before. Not even from her evil half. This look was accompanied by her glowing emerald eyes, that were narrow and non-blinking.

"I hate you…" she said in a low voice. "I am going to kill you" she said a little louder. "You shall pay!" she finally screamed as the entire part of the room she was shielded in was overtaken by her starbolt power. X could see the shadow of her figure in the middle of all the green light. The museum shook as the shield began to crackle. X stepped towards the exit.

_She's crazy!_ He thought as he turned around a complete 180 degrees and sprinted towards the door. Right as he turned, the shield broke with tremendous force, causing all windows to break in the building. When X got to the door, he was stopped from a flash of green light appearing in front of him. As the light dimmed, he saw it was Kori…the good Kori, with a killer look in her eyes. "Kori…" he stepped back.

"I told you not to hurt him." she said angered as she stepped forward. "I told you to leave him alone." Her hair was floating from the powerful winds coming from her as her body glowed. "And now you must pay the ultimate price!" she pulled her hand back and pushed it forward, sending a huge blast into Red X. He flew back with a painful grunt into the wall. Kori glared at him as she disappeared and reappeared in front of him. She grabbed his neck and held him up against the wall. "Now you know how Richard felt when I held him this way, when I was turned evil by your stupid pills!" She yelled at him as she squeezed tighter. Red X put his hands on her arm, trying to push it away, but she wasn't budging. He looked at her face. The same look was there, the one that frightened him. She wasn't even blinking. She just stood there, choking him and glaring at him with hate, disgust and anger. He started to shake, but knew he needed to not give in.

"So, what are you gonna do kid? Kill me? I doubt you have it in you to do that to me" He tried to trick her. She only squeezed harder, diggin her nails into his skin.

"I am not afraid to get rid of a man like you. The world does not need you, so you are worthless, a troq, a nothing!" she squeezed harder. She could feel him choking for air.

"I…dare…you…to do it" he said breathlessly. She turned around when she heard a gasp. It was Victor and the others, including Maria.

"Kori, what are you doing?" Maria yelled out of desperation.

"Don't kill him Kori! You'll feel horrible for the rest of your life!" Victor added.

"Please Kori." Gar pleaded.

"Your emotions won't be able to handle it"! Raven yelled. Kori looked back at X with a glare.

"He has nothing to live for! He will only cause more trouble if I let him go!" she argued.

"Kori…stop…" said a weak voice. She turned and saw it was Nightwing. He was trying to stand up. "You don't want to do this. It's bad for you to kill. It will hurt you mentally, and possibly physically. You know you don't want to do this. We know he has nothing to live for. So let him live. He will have nothing to cherish in life. He'll live all alone, and probably die that way too. It's much worst then putting him out of his misery now." He concluded. Kori looked back at X.

"I can't just let him go after all the trouble he has caused me. " She tightened her grasp.

"Kori, please stop." Nightwing pleaded. Kori looked back at him, and then at X.

"I…I….." she dropped him as a tear fell down her face. Ryan began to crawl away from Kori as he coughed for air. Kori fell to her knees as she looked at her hands. She was starting to scare herself, and it was horrifying. She had almost killed someone before, but this time, she actually could have done it in a flash. She trembled as she closed her eyes. Tears fell down her face as she kept shaking. She knew that it was over with Red X, Bizarre Clair…Ryan Chaser. But she was afraid that something like this could happen again. Her heart pounded slowly as she opened her eyes, finally relaxing. _So, this is how it has become. I, the innocent Kori Anders, Starfire, Koriander, almost killed someone I believed deserved that punishment. What if I never really got rid of my evil half? What if she is there, deep inside of me, waiting to be awakened again? Richard was right though; Ryan will suffer far worse then me just killing him on the spot. _

Nightwing walked over to Kori and placed a hand in her shoulder. She shook from the touch, but stopped when she knew it was Nightwing. He smiled."Are you okay?" Kori slowly stood up and turned around.

"Yes…I suppose I am fine. I am just…shocked in my own decisions, that is all." She confessed as she sniffled.

"It's okay; everyone makes mistakes, even me. But from mistakes come new beginnings." Kori wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him close. Nightwing hugged her back.

"Thank you so much Richard. You never gave up on me. You knew that I could be saved."

"Hold up, that's Richard?" Gar exclaimed.

"Well duh. Who else would be hugging Kori like that?" Raven was not amused.

"Where have you been Gar?" Maria asked him.

"Standing next to Raven, why?" everyone sighed. Over by the door, Ryan Chaser, AKA Red X was about to run out the room, but was stopped when black energy surrounded his body, holding him tight.

"Let me go!" he yelled as he struggled. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Oh sure. I'll let you free." She said sarcastically

"Sorry Ryan, but it's the big house for you." Victor said as he pulled out some handcuffs.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" He was confused.

"Well, let's just say I did my research." Raven let Ryan go and Victor restrained him in the handcuffs.  
"I called the police; they should be here any minute." Richard and Kori nodded after breaking the embrace.

"So, we just leave him right?" Gar asked.

"Yeah, they'll know what to do with him." Richard stated.

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Maria asked.

"We could…all go out and spend some time together." Richard suggested.

"Yea, that's a great idea Richard." Kori smiled as she hugged him again.

"Uh, but you two might wanna change before we go." Garfield pointed at Kori and Richard's attire. They looked at themselves before blushing. Kori was still in her Red X outfit and Richard was still Nightwing.

"Oh yeah…" they both said in embarrassment. Everyone laughed.

SOMEWHERE IN THE CITY

"It seems Ryan Chaser failed you" said a monotone, woman's voice. She was standing next to a black cussion computer chair with another woman sitting in it, examining the screen. It showed the battle between the Kori and Ryan, followed by his capture. The woman in the chair smirked.

"He did not fail me at all. I now know Kori Anders' full power. But she did not call for her other friend's backup. My mortal enemy is still out there aling with Kori Anders. I think I'll need you to…persuade Kori to call her."

"Will do, just give me the word and your message will be received." The monotone women replied. Her expression was covered by a black hood she had on over her head. It casted a dark shadow over her face, making it non visible.

" Let them enjoy their little victory for now. But come tonight" she leaned back in her chair, reavealing a scarlet shakra glowing on her forehead. "Things will go my way."


	16. An Old Friend and A Past Story

**Next cappy here! Enjoy**

**SR09**

"So..." Kori began. She and the rest of her friends were sitting in a restaurant booth at Pizza Hut. Kori eyed everyone for a moment before speaking. "What do we talk about..." she put her hand to her chin to think. She glanced at Richard out of the corner of her eye. He caught the glare and smirked.

"I don't know Kori, guys? Got a suggestion?" he smiled at Gar, Raven and Victor, who were sitting on the opposite side of himself, Kori and Maria.

"Oh I got a topic!" Gar blurted out as he raised his hand. Raven shook her head as she reached for his arm and pulled it down.

"The hand raising wasn't necessary, what's the topic?" she asked.

"Okay, How do you guys think things would be if we'd never split up?" he asked with excitement. Kori looked over a Richard, and then at Raven and Victor.

"I am not sure..." she admitted sadly.

"Well I am." Victor stated. "Things would be just like this, except Kori would have never met Maria and the Red X situation probably would have never happened." Maria looked up from a menu she was examining.

"What?" she was confused. "Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I said that if we, the titans, had never split up, then Kori would have never met you." Kori nodded.

"That is right, I wouldn't have met you, nor became a model." she agreed.

"Well, it's a good thing you met me then huh?" Maria teased as she nudged Kori in the side. They giggled for a moment before cooling down. "But seriously, why did you guys split up?"

"Well..." Richard began. "There were no more villains to fight. We weren't needed anymore. We had to move out the tower."

"It was...difficult to say goodbye to everyone." Kori added. With those words, Gar leaned over and whispered to Raven.

"Yeah, it was difficult to say goodbye to Richard..." Raven rolled her eyes.

"No comment..."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" he said out loud.

"It means I have nothing to say or add to that comment."

"So I was right?" he leaned back coolly with a smirk.

"No, it doesn't mean you're right"

"What! Why can't I ever be right?"

"Because you're a dimwitted green man with the intelligence of a doorknob." Gar smirked.

"But I'm your dimwitted green man with the intelligence of a doorknob" Raven smiled.

"I guess you are."

"You guess? What's that..." Everyone watched as Raven and Gar got into another pointless argument. Well, a love argument basically. Kori giggled.

"They argue with love" she said to the others. Richard nodded.

"Yes they do. Love can make you kinda crazy." He replied to Kori as he shrugged. She smiled as he smiled back, completely forgetting the noises going on around them. Maria got a mischievous look on her face. She kicked Victor's foot under the table to get his attention.

"Ow...What was...?" he saw her nudge her head over to Richard and Kori, who were smiling like idiots at each other. He took the hint and tapped on Raven's shoulder.

"Garfield Logan, don't you get anything?"

"Only when you explain them Raven Logan" he kissed her on the forehead.

"Gar..." she began but was interrupted by Victor's tap. "Vic..." he covered her mouth.

"Shh... look at them. They forgot we're here."

"How do you know?" Gar cut in.

"Okay then, look." Victor pointed at Maria, who was poking Kori in the back with a plastic fork. She didn't budge. "See?"

"Hehe, you're right. Maybe we should leave them alone for a little while." he slid out the booth. He offered his hand to Raven, who of course accepted it and pulled her up. Victor slid out as Maria silently climbed over the table to the free side and escaped. Right after she left, Kori snapped back to reality.

"Wha...Where is everyone?" she looked at the empty booth in front of her.

"Um..." Richard scratched his head. "I have no clue."

"Should we go and look for them?"

"Yeah, I guess we should. But let's go for a walk first...maybe?" he said hopefully. Kori smiled.

"I'd love to." They both slid out the booth and walked outside where their friends were nowhere in sight. They walked left, not noticing their friends in the store across the street. It was night now and the sky was full of stars as the couple headed towards a hill on the outskirts of the city. The sparkling lights caused a dazzle in Kori's emerald eyes that Richard could not stop gazing at. He laced his fingers with hers as they headed up the path. Kori felt a happy chill up her spine when she felt his warm hand in hers. They got to the top of the hill and sat down. They could now see the entire city all in one beautiful view. Kori laid her head on Richard's shoulder as she closed her eyes and inhaled the fresh air. "Isn't this lovely?" she asked in a soft voice.

"Yeah...it is" he replied. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "You warm up here?"

"Yes, I am now, thank you." Richard kissed her head with a peck her head.

"I'm so happy you're back Koriander"

"I'm happy I am back too." she snuggled close to him. As they say there looking at the city and the stars, the woman in a hooded cloak appeared a few yards away from them. She grinned an evil grin as she walked closer to them. She stopped a few feet away from them, not making a single sound. She opened one side of her cloak and pulled out a piece of paper with Tameranean words written on it. She looked over it before placing it back into her cloak. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then reopened them. All you could see were two red glowing eyes from her shadow casted face. Richard saw the light from the corner of his eye, as did Kori. In a split second, they were separated and in battle stanz, looking at the stranger with glowing crimson eyes.

"Who are you?" Richard asked demandingly. The woman smirked.

"Silence human, I have no need to explain anything to you." She lifted her hand towards Richard and waved her fingers. His eyes rolled back into his head as he fell over, out cold.

"Richard!" Kori yelled. She glared at the mysterious woman with her emerald eyes glowing.

"What do you want with me?" she asked angrily.

"It is about time you speak Kori Anders. I have a message for you from Angelina."

"Angelina? Who is Angelina?" she questioned. The hooded woman pulled out the note and laid it on the ground.

"Only the barrer of the icy mists and windy snows knows the answer." and with that she disappeared with a burst of wind. Kori powered down as she walked over to the note and picked it up. She examined it before crumbling it up and tossing it aside. _Angel..._she walked over to Richard, who was waking up from what ever the woman did to him. He rubbed his head as he looked up at Kori.

"Kori...you okay? Who was that?" he sounded tired.

"Yeah...I'm fine. But I must go to my hotel room for a moment. I'll explain everything on the way. "She sounded serious.

"Okay" Kori nodded and grabbed his hands as she lifted him off the ground and down to the city. After a few moments, they were back at the hotel and up in the hall. Kori opened her door. "Richard...I need you to wait here for a minute. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure Kori, it's fine. I'll be right here waiting." she nodded and closed the door. Richard leaned against the wall with his hands in his pockets, waiting for Kori to exit her room.

Kori scrambled over to her suitcase and unzipped it. She threw all of her clothes out the case as she searched. "Where is it? Come on...No, this is not it. I sware I packed it..." she tossed more clothes until she halted at a black box about the size of a jewelry box. As she opened it, a blue light seeked it's way out of the cracks. When she opened the box all the way, it revealed a snowflake shaped crystal communicator. One that the other titans did not know anything about. She picked it up and pressed down on an edge. "This is Koriander calling Angel, do you read me?" there was static. She pressed it again. "This is Koriander calling Angel, do you read?" the fuzz stopped and a voice came through the speaker.

"Kori, is that you chica?"

"Yes it is. And I need you here on Earth as soon as possible. When can you get here?"

"Um...how about in 10 minutes?"

"That sounds great. I will see you then."

"Okay, chao"

"Goodbye." she released the button and slid the communicator in her pocket. She put up the box and walked out the room where Richard was waiting.

"So..." he said."What's going on exactly?" Kori breathed in deeply.

"I shall explain. After that mysterious woman used her hypnosis on you, she told me that someone named Angelina had a message and that only the barrer of icy mists and windy snows would who she is."

"Okay..." he looked a little confused, but was trying to understand."So, who is this barrer of ice, mist and snow?"

"My friend of a long time...Icy." he cocked a brow.

"Icy...who is that?"

"She is my friend from Tamarean. I have known her since my child years, since before the teen titans."

"Oh..." he looked down as if thinking.

"Yes, right now we must go outside and wait for her."

"Okay, let's go." they walked to the elevator and headed for the lobby. Once there, they waited for Icy to arrive.

"So...Icy is an alien like you?" he questioned.

"Well...actually no, she is from..."

"Panama" a voice cut in from behind. They both turned around to see a woman, about the same age as Kori, with pearly white, blue tinted skin and white hair to her shoulders. She had on a shirt with rips by the abdomen and long sleeves with what looked like belts hanging off them, just like on her white boots and skirt. Her crystal blue eyes were mesmerizing to anyone who looked at them. Kori jumped up.

"Icy!" she flew over to her and gave her a bone crushing hug. But Richard noticed that it didn't affect her as much as it did any other human. Icy laughed as Kori released her.

"Starfire, or should I say Kori? Ha-ha, joking. Anyway, how have you been chica?"

"Oh, I have been great! It is so great to see you!"

"Yo se!" she noticed Richard looking dumbfounded behind Kori. "Kori, Como se llama?" Kori turned around and smiled.

"Oh, se llama Robin o Richard."

"El chico guapo te encanta!" Icy yelled. Kori blushed.

"We're going out now." she said, a little embarrassed.

"I approve" she said coolly. Richard finally walked over to the two girls.

"So, you're Icy? Why are you all over the universe, and yet you're from Panama?" Icy cocked a brow.

"So what, you are like a detective? Because you are asking me twenty questions here" she giggled. "Esta bien, I shall explain it to if you really want to know." Richard nodded. "Alright, so here is my story. I was born in Panama 21 years ago, but I was not like all of those children morenos, brown children. I was born the same way as every other baby was born; accept I was born with pearly white skin, white hair and my crystal eyes. But there was another thing that baffled the doctors and my mother..." she looked down.

"What was it?" Kori and Richard asked. Richard was surprised that this was Kori's first time hearing this.

"Well...I was born with a veil over my face, a white one."

"A veil? But that means that..." Kori began.

"Yep...I am one of god's children"

"What does that mean?" Richard asked out of curiosity.

"You do not know what that means?" Icy was surprised that a hero like Richard didn't know what it meant.

"I never learned what it was." he admitted. Icy nodded.

"No, it is okay, I will explain. They say that when you are born with a veil, you are one of god's children right?" he nodded "Well, god's children are said to have reason in this world. They are also said to have god or goddess gifts or powers that he grants them. They are meant to do something important, and it is the children's job to find out what."

"So, have you found your purpose yet?" He asked.

"No, I have not. I am still searching..." she looked up at the sky. Richard thought for a moment until he remembered something.

"Oh, Kori, what was it that you needed to tell Icy?" he reminded.

"Yes, I almost forgot." her face got serious. "Icy... a woman named Angelina is looking for me and she requested that you knew her" Icy's eyes widened.

"Angelina...she is alive...?"

**FLASHBACK**

_"You know you can't deny it. That heart of yours is evil. You're just covering it to for the sake of humanity." it was Dark Crystal. She and Icy were standing on a roof top of a large building. There was nothing but silence in the air, until Icy spoke._

_"I am never going to be evil again. It was not my purpose here on Earth." Her eyes were narrowed._

_"Oh, just because you were born one of god's children means that you are an angel of heaven and Earth huh? Ha, don't make me laugh" Dark Crystal's eyes were hateful as a dark red aura circled around her body. Icy was getting aggravated._

_"I am meant to do something to help the Earth and the universe Angelina, not become evil. It was an accident for the last time. I never intended to..."_

_"To kill an innocent man... please stop with the sappy story Angel" she said sarcastically. "You wanted to do it. Everybody knows that. You wanted to kill him, and you did. You have blood thirst, just like me." Angelina gave an evil grin from behind the aura as her skin changed from tan to pale. Her brown hair was now black, and the shakra on her forehead glowed red, as did her eyes. "If you're not going to return to the evil side" she unsheathed her blade, which was black crystal, but had the red glow coming through. "Then I guess there's nothing left to do but destroy you..."she smirked. Icy stepped back, eyes glowing crystal blue as her air began to flow from a cold wind that started to move it._

_"I do not think so, I am not dieing until I find my purpose" Angelina laughed hysterically._

_"But you already have! To be evil is your destiny. Or at least was now"_

_"¡Cerrar para arriba! I will not take this anymore. It was an accident!" she cried. "I would never kill anyone on purpose!" Dark Crystal yawned._

_"This is over" she lifted her blade. Icy took the hint and powered up. The next thing she knew, Dark Crystal was charging at her. Icy flew up in the air and shot ice crystals down on her like rain. Crystal swished her blade in the air, causing a rush of wind to send the sharp crystals back at Icy. Icy's eyes glowed with anger as she flew out the way and charged at Dark Crystal. Dark Crystal jumped back as she saw Icy charge with a hand glowing in a fist. Icy missed Dark Crystal and punched the ground, cracking it. She growled as she stood up and faced Dark Crystal. Dark Crystal smirked._

_"I told you, you love being evil" she charged and swiped her blade left and right at Icy with incredible speed. Icy ducked out the way of the attacks._

_"I am not evil..." she started to say as she back flipped away from her."I just do not like you." She lifted her hands to her sides and began to spin on one foot. Dark Crystal charged, trying to stop Icy, but Icy had extended a belt and smacked Crystal across the face, knocking her over. Icy span faster and faster as the clouds began to spin. Lightning and high winds came out of nowhere as Dark Crystal stood up, shielding her face from the winds. When she finally looked up, all she saw was a giant vortex spinning right in front of her. Lightning struck the ground near Dark crystal, causing her to jump back and re-sheath her blade. Dark Crystal was thinking of what to do next when suddenly, she felt something wrap around her leg. She looked down and saw it was Icy's belt. She followed it with her eyes back up into the vortex. She cursed under her breath as she was pulled in. Once she was pulled threw the wall, she was hit with another belt whip. Icy released Dark Crystal's foot, causing her to circle the vortex, with no way out. Dark Crystal screamed in pain as Icy kept spinning and whipping her with her belts. The buckles were actually cutting her skin. The cold mists would hit her wounds, causing incredible pain all over. Dark Crystal shook in pain as she curled into a ball. She closed her eyes, trying to focus. All of a sudden, her body began to glow red again as a burst of energy flew out of her and dissipated the walls of the vortex. Icy stopped spinning, belts still extended, as she floated up in the air, looking over at Dark Crystal, who was know floating there, glaring at her with her now crimson eyes. Dark Crystal raised a palm to the sky as a black ball formed in it. Icy contracted her belts as she got into battle stanz. Dark Crystal looked back at Icy, ginning evilly._

_"This is it for you!" her voice had changed. There was a deep, demonic voice behind her regular voice. She aimed the arm with the black energy ball at Icy now. The power coming from it was causing winds to blow them back a little bit. Dark Crystal held her powered up hand at the wrist. Icy suddenly heard a blast and the black ball was coming towards her with incredible speeds. But something else caught her eye. The ball was increasing in size every second. Behind the ball she could hear Dark Crystal yelling, "Black hole of death!" Icy gasped as she tried to fly out the way, but the black hole got to her. It was slowly pulling her into the darkness. Dark Crystal flew over to watch. Her arms were crossed with a smirk on her face._

_"Angelina!" Icy yelled with hate. "You are not going to win!" the darkness was slowing pulling over her entire body as she reached her arm out. Dark Crystal laughed._

_"Yes, I am going to win Angel, right now. Any last words before the darkness of the black hole engulf you for an eternity?" she asked sarcastically._

_"Angelina..." Icy growled as the darkness reached her neck. She laughed again._

_"Like I said before, it's finally over!" _

_"I'll kill you!" Icy yelled as she was fully taken in to black hole. There was silence, the black hole was still there, and Dark Crystal floated there, a smirk still on her face._

_"I knew she was a weakling. She never had a chance in life after she met me. Sure, she was one of god's children, but it looks like she had no purpose in anything, just to die." She suddenly jumped back when she heard a large rumble coming from the black hole. She looked at it, sweat dripping down her face. "No...it can't be" she flew over to the black hole and began to shut it when a pale hand reached through and grabbed her neck with force. She gasped for breath as she was pushed back slowly. The farther away she was pushed, to more the figure came out of the darkness._

_"I told you it was not over..." a darker, more evil voice said. The anger and hate was showing through her voice. The darkness over the figure suddenly melted off, revealing Icy with her eyes glowing brighter then Dark Crystal had ever seen. The black hole began to expand again as Icy floated out, still gripping Dark Crystal's neck. Icy was now completely out the black hole, holding Dark Crystal up in the air. Icy's free hand was clenched, and glowing at her side._

_"How...did you...?"_

_"Get out...?" Icy tilted her head and smirked. "Let us just say that I am stronger then I seem to be." her smirk was evil._

_"Angel... you..."_

_"What? I did not die? Is that it? Of course I did not die, I am strong, probably stronger then you will ever be. But I will not give you a chance to ever get stronger either." She looked at the black hole. "I wonder what would happen if I threw in there…"_

_"Nothing would happen, I would just get out of it... it is my attack." Dark Crystal smirked. "You can't kill me." Icy laughed on the inside._

_"Eso es lo que piensas." she said in a low voice. All of a sudden, Dark Crystal felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Icy's hand was glowing a whitish-blue on the other side of her body as blood dripped off of her hand. Dark Crystal coughed up blood, but Icy did not let go of her neck. She only pulled her hand back through Dark Crystal's body and shook off the blood. "Now what would happen if I threw you in the black hole?" Dark Crystal coughed again, she knew she was defeated. At the rate she was losing blood, she would only last a few more minutes. She was silent._

_"That is what I thought." Icy turned around and held Dark Crystal to the black hole, offering her to it. The darkness began to spread around Dark Crystal's body. Once it was up to her waist, Icy let go of her neck. "Now it is over Angelina." she said simply. As Dark Crystal was pulled in, she began turning back to her human state. In a huge flash, the black hole was gone, along with Dark Crystal. Icy floated there, looking at where the black hole was. "It is over..." she said to herself. "Finally over..."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Starfire and Robin couldn't believe what Icy had just told them. They just stood there, silent and confused. Who was this Dark Crystal, and how did she survive?

"After that I flew back to Panama and visited my mother's grave, apologizing for killing two people. I felt horrible yet relieved on that day. This is the first time I have ever told anyone about it too."

"How long ago did this happen?" Richard asked.

"About 7 years ago. While the titans were still around. Over in Korea I think."

"But how do you think she survived such a defeat?" Kori asked.

"I am not sure...something must have happened after I left. I just do not know what." she looked down as she clenched her fists. "But I will find out."


	17. Kidnapped

**Well, here is the next chappy. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**Kidnapped**

Richard looked over at Kori's surprised, fearful expression. She couldn't believe that Icy had actually killed somebody. Plus, this Dark Crystal person seemed to be after Icy and not her…or at maybe that's how it really was. Kori shook those thoughts out of her head and focused on Icy.

"Icy, do you think that…we should try and track down Dark Crystal?" she never answered her. Icy was in a world of her own right now.

_I just don't understand…how did she live? Where did she go? How did she find me? _She pondered. _I have to keep my guard up. She could attack any time know, knowing her. _ She came out of her thoughts when she was being shaken by Kori.

"Wake up Icy. We need to meet the others." She was saying. Icy's eyes fluttered.

"Huh? Oh yeah, let's go see them." She smiled. "Sorry, I was stuck in my thoughts."

"It's okay. But we must hurry. Garfield just called Richard and said he was inside the hotel already."

"Okay. Let's go then." The trio ran inside and up to Kori's room. Kori knocked on the door. After a few moments, Maria opened the door.

"Well it's about time you two got back here." She noticed the woman with white hair and crystal eyes standing next to Kori. "Three of you?"

"Who else is with them?" Vic called from inside. Maria let Kori, Richard and Icy inside. He raised a brow. "And you are?" Icy smiled.

"I'm Icy, but call me by my real name, Angel Cortez." She sounded perky. Raven twitched to the happiness in her voice.

"Well aren't you little miss perfect," she quirked. Angel leaned on one side as she put her hands on her hips.

"Just because I put up a front that makes me seem like a happy person does not mean I do not have a different side to me." Raven sighed.

"Okay, you're right, my bad." Angel nodded.

"Good…" she started laughing. "I'm kidding! Wow, you actually believed that? You guys need to liven up a little" she put on a fake smile. _And I need to get real about all of this… Do I really need to prepare myself for whatever comes next? _"Kori…" her face had gotten serious. "¿Puedo hablar con ti?" Kori nodded.

"Of course." She looked back at her friends. "We shall be right back. I must speak with my friend.

"Sure, go ahead" Kori smiled at Richard, and then followed Angel out the room and into the hall. Angel walked to the middle of the hall and leaned against the wall, slowly sliding her back against it as she slid to the floor to sit. She sighed.

"Kori, I am actually really worried about all of this…" she admitted. Kori sat down next to her.

"But why? You said that you had faced her before and…

"I know I said I faced her before, and I did." She cut in with a higher stressed tone. "I just…don't know how things could turn out this time. I mean, could I stop her for good? Could I find out how she survived the first time? Could this be it for me?" Kori's eyes softened as she tilted her head, listening to every word the Angel spoke. "So many things have been wondering around in my head ever since you told me that she was looking for me…and it really hurts. To know a woman that wants to kill me is still alive really hurts. You have no idea how much strength it took me to stop her the first time." She looked down as her eyes narrowed. "It was…the hardest thing I had ever done, and I had really thought that I had killed someone else…" she clutched her head as she remembered the blood curdling scream of the person she accidentally killed. "I…never meant to kill him either, but she constantly told me that I did. For a little while there, she actually had me going…" Kori sighed.

"Trust me Angel; you are not the only one who has faced a difficult person. You remember my sister, Blackfire, yes?"

"Si, I do. What about her?"

"Well, she tried to have me taken to jail…and demanded me marry someone that I didn't even love when she took over Tamarean. She hated me, and still does due to me banishing her from our home." She smiled. "I know things can get rough, but you have to believe in yourself. If you do." She stood up. "Everything will be alright." Angel smiled.

"Gracias Kori, that means a lot to me." She stood up. "Let's get back to the others, we need to explain everything to them and…" she all of a sudden fell forward. Kori caught her.

"Angel! What's wrong? Angel!" she cried. She heard an evil laughter surrounding her. "Who's there? What do you want?" she yelled as she looked around.

"Foolish girl, you should know what I want" a feminine voice said with an echo. "Drop Angel and put your ands over your eyes or the worst may come to you and your friend." Kori looked down at her unconscious friend and narrowed her eyes.

"Okay" She laid her on the ground and covered her eyes with her hands. They next thing she knew, she heard a grunt and a sharp pain in the back of her head as she fell on her knees and to the ground, out cold.

MEANWHILE

Richard sat there in the room with the others, waiting for Angel and Kori's return. Victor, Raven, Maria and Gar all looked at him. He looked around.

"What?"

"You know what." Maria said as she crossed her arms.

"Why is she here?" Raven asked. Richard sighed.

"Fine, I guess I'll tell you while they're gone. Well, it seems that Red X was being used by a higher villain to get a hold of Kori. When me and Kori left the restaurant, this hooded woman with glowing red eyes came out of no where and hit my with a sleeping hypnosis. When I woke up, Kori told me that the woman spoke of Dark Crystal, and the beholder of icy winds and cold snows, or something like that, would know who she was. Kori ended up calling her and well, that was her." He explained.

"So…she controls ice?" Gar asked.

"Well, I guess so, hens the name Icy, but I haven't really seen her powers yet."

"Wow…that seems like a cool power." Maria sounded like a fan girl. Victor shook his head.

"Anyway, so she fought this Dark Crystal previously?" Richard nodded.

"Yeah, and she thought she had killed her back then, but as it turns out…"

"She lived" Gar cut in.

"Yeah…" the room was silent for a moment.

"So, when are those two coming back?" Victor asked.

"Don't know; let me see what they're talking about." Richard got up and opened the door. He stepped out and shut it behind him, looking at the ground the entire time. When he looked up, he gasped. He saw Kori and Angel on the ground, unconscious, the hooded woman standing before them, looking down on them. His face got angry as he yelled.

"What did you do to them?" The hooded woman seemed hear him, but did not turn around. Richard started to run to them, but stopped at the sound of a voice that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Don't take another step, or it might be your last." It threatened. Richard stood still, but still wanted answers.

"What do you want with them?" he asked. The woman laughed.

"You wish for me to tell you that badly? It seems my conjecture that you have feelings for the Tameranean is true. How cute…but I'm still saying nothing. I do not want you or your friends interfering with my plans." The hooded woman turned around, revealing her eyes glowing the crimson red they were earlier that night.

"I am ready to take them to the lair Dark Crystal." She said in her monotone voice. Richard looked behind her at Angel and Kori. He tried to take a step, but was stopped by the voice again.

"I said not to move!" she yelled as the hooded girl turned back around. Richard gritted his teeth as he placed his foot back. "You just do not listen much do you sweetheart?" The voice was closer now. Richard looked around for a minute, but froze when he realized that she was right behind him. He slowly turned around to see an evil smile. He jumped back.

"I'm not going to let you take them!" he pulled out his bow staff and extended it. He eyed the woman. She was the same age as Angel. Her hair was brown and skin tanned. She had a black shakra on the middle of her forehead and a sheathed blade at her side. She wore a skirt with long boots and a jacket with a half shirt under it, all black. She smirked.

"Do you really think you can stop me with that little staff? You make me laugh." She placed her hand on her blade. "You need a blade sweety, they kill must faster."

"I don't kill people, unlike you." He scowled. Dark Crystal rolled her eyes.

"Is that supposed to be intimidating? I highly doubt it is." She closed her eyes. "Anyway, there's no way you can stop me all by your self. You might just wanna lay there on the ground and play dead." She opened her eyes, revealing them with an evil blackish red glow. "Or I might have to do it for you." Richard gulped. She scared him, but he knew he needed to be strong.

_Wow, I'm actually afraid of another woman…_he thought. "I'm not letting you take them."

"Hmm..."She tilted her head. "Such determination…I guess I could use you as a warm up for my battle to be later." She unsheathed her blade. Richard examined it. It was black crystal, and seemed to have a small red glow in the center of it. She held it in one hand as she lifted her other hand, motioning her finger for him to bring it on. He understood the motion and charged. CLANG! Their weapons clashed as they tried to swing them. Richard felt something though. Every time they hit, he felt a small jolt of what seemed like electricity hit him. He shook it off and kept fighting. "I know you feel that shock" she smirked. Dark Crystal blocked each and every attack he threw at her, and she could tell he was getting aggravated. He jumped back, breathing hard as he stared at her. She smirked. Richard clenched his staff. "I'm delivering small shocks into your body, tiring it, making you weaker and weaker."

_Crap! She's not tired at all, and here I am gasping for air…No matter how tired I get, I have to keep fighting…_ he shook his head as he charged again, this time spinning his staff in the air before bringing it back down for a swing. He swung it, but for some reason it had stopped. He looked at his staff and saw a tan hand with black painted nails holding it only a few inched away from her face. He looked at Dark Crystal with hate as she laughed. He pushed harder, but it still didn't budge. He couldn't get it away. He pushed off her and flipped back. He was now on the ground, hunched on one knee as sweat dripped down his face. Dark Crystal yawned.

"I guess that's all you have to offer." She squeezed the staff, breaking in two as if it were a toothpick. Richard slammed his fist into the ground.

"You...aren't going to take them…" he said breathlessly as he shakily stood up.

"Oh I'm sorry, who's the one in control here?" she looked Richard up and down. "Looks like I am." She looked past him at the hooded girl. "Too bad your little friends couldn't hear you."

He looked at the hotel door. She was right. His friends would have been out there already. "What did you do?"

"Oh, I just had Charm back there make this hall soundproof. No sound gets in or out of here." Richard stepped back. He then noticed that Dark Crystal was looking past him.

"Charm, if you will" she said. Richard's eyes widened as he turned around and saw the hooded girl place her hands over Kori and Angel. A red stream flowed out of them and covered her and the two girls. The next thing Richard knew, they were gone.

"Kori!" he yelled as she ran to where they disappeared. Dark Crystal re-sheathed her blade as she laughed.

"Sorry lover boy, you're too late." She walked to him as he stood there, looking down at the ground. "I'll give you a little thing to remember before I knock you out." She was standing right behind him now. He could feel her breathing on his neck. She leaned over to his ear and simply whispered, "Stay out of my way, or she dies." Her hand glowed red as she raised it up and hit him in the neck, knocking him out. She smirked as she watched him fall over to the ground. "Poor guy, he really loves Kori" she said sarcastically. "But, he'll have to wait and see if I decide to keep her alive or to kill her on the spot." With that, she snapped her fingers and disappeared. Just as she left, Victor opened the hotel door.

"Yo Richard! You really need…to…oh no." he ran out the room as he saw Richard out cold on the floor. Maria, Raven and Gar all followed him over to Richard.

"What happened?" Maria asked as she crouched down next to Victor.

"I don't know. But judging by the small cuts on his face, he got into a fight."

"But, wouldn't we have heard him?" Gar asked.

"Your right, we should have…but we didn't" Raven answered. She looked around for a second. "Someone was here. They casted a soundproof spell in this hall. It's depleting as we speak."

"But who would do that?" Maria asked.

"D…Dark Crystal…" said a weak voice. Everyone looked at Richard, who was slowly opening his eyes.

"She was here? Already!" Victor yelled.

"But that's not the worst part…" he said, a little livelier now. He sat up, rubbing his head.

"What else could have possible happened?" Maria questioned. Richard looked down.

"She…she took them. Kori and Angel and gone."


	18. Trapped

**Hey there everyone. Sorry for taking so long. I hadn't had time to write, but I got the next chapter finito!**

** SR09**

* * *

**Trapped **

Kori's eyes popped open as she heard a door slam a few feet away. She tried to bring her hands around to lift off the ground, but it seemed like they were tied behind her back. She rolled over and looked around the room. It was an empty, metal room with a steel door. The room was dark; except for the light that seeked threw the cracks in the door. _Where am I? How did I get here? Why is it so...ak...why does my head hurt so?_ She suddenly had a flash of images. A woman in a hood, the hallway, a voice, Icy falling unconscious, and a blow to the head was all she saw. She struggled with her tied hands. _I must get out of here to find…_ she looked in front of her on the ground. It was a white figure that wasn't moving. She scooted over to the figure, her eyes turned sad as she got close enough to see who it was. _Icy…_ She looked at what tied her hands together. It seemed to be a kind of handcuff, but it had lasers that locked the hands in place. She sighed. "Great, I can't break out of these or I might get my hand chopped off. If only Icy were…" she noticed Icy stir as she breathed in deeply. Kori wiggled closer, still not able to get up. "Icy, you awake?" she asked in a whisper. Icy's body turned, showing her eyes open, but sad.

"Yeah…I'm awake." She replied in a weak whisper, but then turned back and faced the door.

"Where are we?" she asked to Icy's back.

"Not sure. Probably in Dark Crystal's dungeon or something." She replied with no emotion. Kori looked at the steel door.

"Do you think we'll set out of here?" she asked Icy quietly. Icy shrugged.

"I do not know…" Icy closed her eyes. _How could I get myself captured like this? And worst yet, Kori has gotten into this now. I feel so weak, over powered and worthless right now. I feel so stupid! My head is throbbing, I can't think straight. My body is getting chills, and I feel as if the darkness in this room is spreading. _She began to shake. _I…I cannot panic…I must stay strong. _She closed her eyes tighter as crystal tears leaked from the corners. She sniffled. _Be strong…be strong…_ Kori noticed Icy trembling. She tried to pull the cuffs apart again. The cuffs suddenly sent a shock threw her body. She gritted her teeth.

_Shock cuffs…_ she thought. She breathed in slowly, trying to concentrate, but she got nothing. She could still hear Icy trembling, and she heard sniffling. Kori's eyes softened. "Are…you okay?" she asked with worry. Icy didn't roll to face her. She still lied on her side, facing the door.

"No…I'm not." She admitted.

"What's the matter?" She didn't answer. There was silence until Kori spoke again. "Icy?" Icy shifted her shoulders, trying to get comfortable on the cold, hard ground.

"I don't know…" she closed her eyes.

"Is it the thought of fighting Dark Crystal again?" she asked in a low tone. Icy seemed to shrug.

"Yeah…I think it is. I don't know why though. Maybe it's the thought of her living after me basically killing her. But it's not just that…"

"Then, what else could it be?"

"She's different."

"How so?" Icy sighed.

"I don't know. I can't describe it at all. I mean, her vibe isn't like it was years ago. Now it's more evil...more hateful…more blood thirsty." Kori gulped at how she described Dark Crystal now.

"So…she was not like this back then?"

"No, she was like this, but at a lower level. I guess her hatred for me made things worst. I probably should have died that day…"she sounded depressed. Kori shook her head furiously.

"No, you're wrong. It is good that you lived. You got to keep having your live. You got to explore more about the world and the universe. It is Dark Crystal who should have died that day."

"But why do I feel so afraid then? I keep wishing that this never would have happened. Now here we are, trapped in a cold, dark dungeon and it's my entire fault! If you get killed, it'll be my fault! If I can't stop her, the end of time as we know would be my fault! If she kills hundreds of people, it would be my entire fault! Don't you get it! From anything I do to try and stop her, or even any time we cross paths, something horrible happens. And it makes me feel like it's my fault!" she cried. Kori looked down at the ground.

"I…did not know that you felt that way about the situation." She said. "But how do you know it's not her fault?"

"Because, she's the villain and I'm the hero. The hero is supposed to stop the villain. And if I cannot do that, then I have failed in my job and in my life's purpose!" her eyes began to water. "I just do not want things to go bad again. I do not think I could live with myself." It was silent. Icy kept thinking over and over again about the entire situation. She then thought about the man she killed and closed her eyes tighter.

"That never stopped me…" Her eyes popped open.

"What? What do you mean?" she asked.

"You don't remember what happened that night on my planet do you?"

"Sort of…but what does that matter?" she lied there lifeless almost. Kori looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, I guess I better remind you."

**FLASHBACK**

"_Koriander?" a little girl around 11 with white hair and crystal blue eyes called out. Her hair length was to the middle of her back. _

"_Yes Angel?" she replied. Her skin was a lighter orange and her eyes were emerald. Her ruby hair was short to her shoulders and she was the same age. Koriander was sitting on top of her castle in Tamarean looking out at the stars in the sky. Angel flew up and sat down next to her._

"_Are you okay?" She asked as she leaned back on her hands, looking out also._

"_No I am not"_

"_Por que? You seem to have everything here. You have a mom and dad, a nanny. You are the princess of Tamarean. You live in a castle and can have anything you will ever want. What could be the problem?" she was actually pretty surprised._

"_That is just it, being royalty."_

"_What is so bad about it?" Koriander sighed._

"_Having all of these royal duties to take care of. I am not allowed to do anything by myself at these times either…"_

"_The war?"_

"_Yes, and because my parents want me to be just like them and rule this planet with dignity and respect of all my people."_

"_What is the problem with that? It sounds kind of easy."_

"_It may seem that way, but it is not. You have to learn so much about other planets and the people it with holds. You also have to learn the rules of being the princess, and the rules of fighting. I have to learn so much, but I just wanted a simpler life here, or on another planet."_

"_That still does not say it is not easy. Learning can be easy. Just look at me. I have been on my own for about 2 years and I already know 4 different languages and fighting styles. I had fun learning them."_

"_There is another thing that I do not want to happen." She said a bit quieter this time._

"_And that would be?" Angel asked._

"_Marrying someone I do not love. Marrying under the rule of my parents. Not ever knowing what love is. I see these people who got a chance to find who they love, and I have to say, it is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. They speak from their hearts and show…compassion towards each other. They look into each other's eyes and never tell lies. They live to be happily ever after."_

"_Compassion? What is that?" Angel asked._

"_Well, I believe it is when you show someone you care about them and respect them."_

"_Oh…how do you know? If you are meant for love that is?"_

"_Galfore told me. He said that true love waits for everyone. You are not supposed to search for it, but to let it come to you. He said that there is no real sigh that you are in love. It just happens. The people know when it is there. When love has stricken them, and that they are going to be with each other forever." Angel looked at Koriander._

"_So…you do not like royal duties because of that? The ability to find love being taken away from you?" Koriander nodded._

"_Yes and not being able to explore what is beyond here on my own. I would always have to have someone following me. Keeping an eye on me, and keeping me out of trouble. But I do not want that at all. I want to be like you and be able to go anywhere I want without an escort or a guard. I want to explore the universe. I want to leave here. But I know I cannot." She looked down._

"_Why is that? Why can you not just leave here?"_

"_Because if I do, they there will be no one to take over for my parents. My sister is second in line for the throne while I am first, but she is not like me. She treats others like dirt and compares everyone to herself. She would not be good for Tamarean."_

"_Oh…" Angel said as she looked down at her feet. "But…can you not leave just for a year or two? Just to have a new experience?"_

"_No I cannot. They would just send a guard with me." Angel looked back up at the stars._

"_Then run away." She simply said with a smirk. Koriander looked at her._

"_What?"_

"_You heard me. Run away. It would be simpler then telling them you want to go somewhere." Koriander stood up. _

"_But I would get in trouble. I would have to face dire consequences. I would have to…"_

"_That never stopped me" Angel stood up. _

"_What do you mean?_

"_That never stopped me. Running away even if I know that if I get caught, I'll face consequences. Those things never stopped me. They just kept me going. I knew when I needed to leave, so I left. When you know you need to leave, then just…leave," Koriander was speechless. Angel yawned. "Well it is getting late, and I need to rest for that alien fighting class your mom signed me up for. I will see you there tomorrow okay?" Koriander nodded._

"_Yeah, okay." Angel floated off the roof and into the castle. Koriander stood there, thinking over Angel's words. "She is right. I can have my own life even if I know I'll be causing something bad. I can leave even if it means defying my soon to be throne." She looked at the stars again, this time with a smile. "No matter what happens, I will do things my way, and I will go to another planet."_

**END FLASHBACK**

Icy didn't make a sound. She just lied there. Kori's words were sinking in. Kori got on her back and rolled up, now sitting on the ground.

"You may give up, but I will not. You said that consequences never stopped you, and I made a promise that they would not make me stop either." She pulled on the cuffs. They shock her, but she embraced the pain and kept pulling. Icy was now turned around, facing Kori and watching her pull the cuffs. "The things from the past are over with, and all you have to look forward to is the future. If you bare on the past, then it will haunt you for an eternity. Galfore said that to me before I was taken away by the Gordanians. You can sit there all you want. But I can't just sit back and watch us end up dead by this witch." She pulled one last time and the cuffs snapped in half. Icy watched as Kori too them off. Kori then stood up and walked over to Icy. "So are you going to live in the past, or come with me to the future?" Icy smiled at Kori as she sat up and focused on her cuffs. Her hands glowed blue and froze the cuffs over, making it a little easier to snap them off. She took Kori's hand and was pulled up. She twisted her back and then breathed in.

"The future sounds like the better place to be."


	19. Escape

Okie dokie ya'll. My internet ws down so I had plenty of time to write theis and the next chapter. How you all enjoy.

**SR09**

* * *

Icy heard a key slide into the door handle. She looked at Kori.

"We have to hide. Quickly" They both flew up to the ceiling and remained silent as they waited. The door slowly opened with a shrill as Charm stepped through and looked around. By her movements, Kori and Icy could tell she was starting to panic. Icy looked at Kori, who was nudging her head towards the door. Icy nodded and flew to the open door with discretion, followed by Kori. They landed on the ground outside the door.

"Shut the door-" Kori whispered to Icy. Charm suddenly whipped her head around, hearing Kori's voice. Her eyes glowed red as a hissing noise seemed to come out of nowhere. Kori looked back at Icy. "Cierras la puerta!" she yelled as she saw Charm flying towards them. Icy quickly grabbed the door handle and slammed the door shut, right before Charm could get out. They backed away as they heard Charm screaming with anger as she slammed on the door.

"That was close…" Icy commented as she caught her breath.

"I know…" Kori breathed. Icy turned around, only to be looking into a deep, dark tunnel. Kori walked over to her. "Should we go?" she asked, a little frightened by the tunnel's dark depths.

"I guess so since it's the only way out of here."

"Then we must go now." They both stared back at the tunnel. They stepped in and began to enter the darkness.

MEANWHILE WITH THE OTHERS

"Where do you think they are?" asked Victor as he and the others sat around in the hotel room gloomily. Richard leaned against the wall next to the door. He rubbed the scar that Kori had given him when she was under Chaser's control.

"I don't know" he admitted sadly.

"What if…they're dead?" Maria looked at the ground, hating herself for even think that. Richard clenched his wrist.

"She's not dead and Angel's not dead. They're still alive. I just know it. Kori wouldn't give up so easily. And Angel has Kori there to keep her strong. As long as they're together, they should be fine." He explained. It was silent.

"Raven, do you think you can lock onto Kori's mind?" Gar asked, breaking the silence.

"I could…but it would depend on how far away she was. And she could be miles away by now." Raven replied in her monotone voice. Every sighed.

"Great, so we have no possible way of knowing where they are?" Maria complained in frustration. Richard pushed himself off the wall and walked in front of the door.

"There has to be something that can lead us to them. I'm going to look in the hall. You guys can sit her and be gloomy for a while." He walked out the room, shutting the door behind him.

"Geeze, what's his problem?" Garfield suddenly quirked. The others glared at him. "What?"

Richard scanned the hall. He wanted to find Kori before Dark Crystal had a chance to…he didn't even what to think it. He studied the walls, only remembering Dark Crystal's words.

"_Stay out of my way, or she dies."_

It scared him that the woman that he loved could die at any moment in time, and he wouldn't be able to see her beforehand. He shuddered at the thought. _There has to be something here that will give me some sort of clue… _he thought. Nothing turned up. He leaned against the wall and slid down to the ground. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair. "There's nothing here…" he said to himself sadly as he shut his eyes and breathed in.

"You know you should have had me come out here and investigate." His eye popped open only to see Raven standing in front of him. He sighed.

"Why?" he asked as if tired. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Because…" she began "I can sense that a transportation spell was used here, and I can track it easily." Richard shot up off the ground.

"You can what?!?"

WITH KORI AND ICY

Icy and Kori each had a hand powered up and lifted them by their faces, illuminating the long, seemingly never ending cave. Far behind them they could still hear Charm screaming and slamming on the steel door.

"How long do you think till we reach the end?" Kori asked Icy, hearing her voice echo fill the tunnel.

"I'm not sure. I still can't see a light at the other end." She narrowed her eyes and looked ahead in the passage. "Still nothing" Kori sighed.

"It seems like we're going nowhere. It gets annoying after a while."

"Yo se" Icy suddenly stopped. Kori looked at her as she walked past.

"What's wrong?"

"Shhh-" She started. "Do you hear that?" Kori stopped and listened.

"No, I don't hear anything, why?" she looked confused. Icy slowly turned her head, looking at the direction Charm was locked up.

"Kori...run." she suddenly said in a serious tone. Kori looked the same direction.

"Why?" Icy ran past her, grabbing her wrist and pulling.

"Stop asking and just run!" she yelled. Behind them, a strange growling sound started to grow.

"What is that?" Kori yelled over the noise.

"It's Charm! She escaped the cell!" she replied as she kept running. The tunnel seemed to get darker for some reason. Kori and Icy halted to a stop when they saw a pair of deep red glowing eyes a few feet ahead of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" she asked in her evil, yet monotone voice. Icy and Kori took a step back as they saw the eyes getting nearer and nearer.

"We're leaving. That's what we're doing" Icy said, her eyes glowing crystal blue.

"I don't think so Angel Cortez. Angelina still has a use for you." She looked at Kori. "But you on the other hand have no use to her anymore. She sent me here to dispose of you." Icy stepped in front of Kori.

"You will not lay a finger on my friend. You and Dark Crystal's business is with me and me only. Leave her out of this!" She demanded. Kori looked at Icy, surprised by her actions.

"You need to get out of the way." Charm said. "You have no business with me. I only have business with whom ever Dark Crystal says so. And right now, that's Kori." Icy's hands powered up as she got into her fighting position.

"Leave her alone" Icy heard Kori say from behind her. Icy looked back.

"What?" Icy asked. Kori walked to the side of Icy.

"Go" she said, eyes glowing as she looked at Charm's crimson eyes. Icy powered down.

"But…"

"Leave her to me. You need to find Dark Crystal and stop her for good. I'll be fine." She was serious. Icy nodded.

"Fine." She ran towards Charm as Kori fired starbolts. The smoked made a perfect distraction for Icy as she flipped over the cloud of smoke to the other side. Icy looked behind her as she kept running. _You better come back… _she thought as she turned back forward and jetted to the end of the tunnel. Charm looked behind her, and then back at Kori with a glare.

"I was supposed to bring her to Dark Crystal." She hissed in anger. Kori smirked.

"Well it looks like you won't be able to." Charm breathed in, trying to cool down.

"It's okay. I can kill you first. Then I'll go after Icy. You can't hold me off forever." Kori's finger's twitched as her sides as she waited for Charm to make her move. She suddenly felt a burst of energy coming from Charm. Kori acted and put her hands up by her face, blocking the powerful energy waves. Charm flew at her, hands flexed with long, dangerous nails ready to swipe at Kori. Kori jumped backward in reaction. She pulled her arm back and punched Charm in her stomach with her alien strength. She could hear Charm choke on the blow as she flew back, deeper into the tunnel. Kori's eyes stayed a glow as she looked in front of her. Kori waited as she heard a small, evil laughter in the darkness.

"You're good. I'll give you that," said Charm as she lifted her head from looking at the ground. Her eyes blazed red as she hissed. She put her palms together, closing her eyes and focusing. Kori looked around. She couldn't see where Charm had gone due to her eyes closing. Kori lit her hand and started firing in all directions, but nothing seemed to hit Charm. Charm stayed silent as she mumbled a spell. _Demon's eyes hear me now. Release the power of evil upon me. The poison curse of hell be put upon this tunnel. Let the flames rise high and engulf this place. Give me my haven! _Her eyes shot open as she raised her palms to the ceiling, and then slammed them into the ground. The ground cracked as a red light seeked through as a wind blew her hood off her head. Kori levitated in the air as she watched the room be enlightened by an evil light. The cracks slowly opened as flames and intense heat started to burst out of the falt. Kori blocked her face from the light and heat as she heard Charm laughing hysterically behind the flames. Kori looked through the flames and saw her right in the center of them, floating. Kori flew back as the flames of hell's depths shot up at her. She fired at them, diminishing the flames. But right when she shot them, another round would blast from the smaller ones. Kori was starting to feel the flames' heat increasing. She kept flying backward, keeping her eyes on the flames. She suddenly felt a burst of heat from behind her. She flew straight up, almost hitting the ceiling of the tunnel. She stopped as the flames surrounded her. The heat started to burn away at the ends of her jeans. The flames closed in on her as she looked around the ring, frantically looking for an exit. She began to cough in the smoke.

_I have to get out of here…_ she thought as her eyes started to water. Her eyes closed as she felt her body weaken. _I've taken in too much smoke. I don't think I can last much longer. _She coughed again, covering her mouth with her hand. Charm floated through the fire, looking up at Kori. She closed her eyes and floated over the outside of the ring of fire that surrounded Kori. Kori opened her eyes and watched her from the inside. "Let…me…out!" she demanded, coughing between words. Charm shook her head.

"I don't think so. You will remain trapped in this prison of fire until I tell it to close in on you. You will die with melting skin, and unbearable burns." Kori flew back a few feet.

"You're…a monster!" she yelled. Charm laughed.

"The best kind." She shifted her hands in front of her, flexing her fingers forming a small cube. As she did, the fire followed and formed a square around Kori. Kori began to persperate as the temperature increases dramatically. Charm grinned an evil grin as she closed her hands slowly, causing the fire to close in on Kori. Kori moved to the center, staring at the walls of fire that were about to engulf her. She screamed as she felt the flames jumping around, hitting her skin. "Why scream at the flames? They are beautiful. They need each other to grow and destroy anything in their path!" she closed her hands a little more. Kori looked around. She held her arm where a flame had burned her.

"You are a sick person Charm!" she screamed from the cube. Charm tilted her head and closed her hands again. Kori grunted in pain.

"I like to torture people. It's my game. I am a blood thirsty being after all." Kori gritted her teeth as the cube shrank. She closed her eyes.

_I don't want to die like this. I just can't! I want to see my friends again. I want to keep my life going. Icy needs me…_ The fire square prism closed in. The walls were only a few inches away from her. Her eyes were shut tight as she curled into a ball, coving her head with her hands. _I want to get out of here. _I she thought, a tear streaming down her face. It disintegrated once it fell form her cheek. _Richard…_ she thought weakly. _ I need to see his face. I cannot just leave the one I love. We are finally are together. But Charm is so powerful. I don't know if I can…_ an image of Richard appeared into her mind. Her eyes shot open. _No, I can do this. I want to live, so I shall fight for my life. _She still floated in the cube, huddled. Charm smirked.

"Poor girl, panicking in her own mind. The paranoia is coming into play. She will soon burn and this will finally end." She closed her hands all the way, encasing Kori completely. She heard her scream in horror as the flames wrapped around her body. "It is over!" Charm yelled proudly. She watched as the fire remained enclosed, a smiled on her face. "She was tough… I will give her that. Usually, others would have been dead from the heat." She shrugged. "But everyone has a weakness." The flames illuminated the tunnel as the crackling echoed. She turned around, getting ready to leave, but stopped at a voice.

"Never leave your opponent unless you are sure they're dead!" yelled the voice. Charm turned around, not seeing anyone.

"Who is there?" she called out.

"Who do you think!" the flames suddenly started to bubble as Kori focused her powers in the center. Her body glowed green as she breathed in a deep as she could. The walls were being pushed by the force of her energy as they began to expand. "I will not give up, nor will I ever loose to the likes of you Charm!" Kori's voice seemed to get louder as the walls grew wider. Charm blocked her face as Kori yelled. The fiery walls blasted in all directions being followed by a wall of green energy. Kori now floated there, hands at her sides clenched and body glowing green, with green flames flowing out at her feet. "This is not over!"

Icy looked ahead of her, finally seeing a light at the other end of the tunnel. She smiled as she took off the ground and flew to the light. She squinted her eyes as she exited. She floated back to the ground and rubbed her eyes. "Finally, I escaped that never-ending tunnel" she said to herself, still rubbing her eyes.

"Angel Cortez." She froze.

_No…_ she moved her hands away from her eyes as she slowly opened them. She looked up, only to get an angry look on her face.

"What? Not surprised to see me?" the woman said. Icy felt a chill up her spine.

"Angelina Foster"


	20. Battles Collide

_Well, here is the next exciting chapter. This is all battle and dialog people! Hope you enjoy!  
_

_**SR09**  
_

* * *

_Icy looked ahead of her, finally seeing a light at the other end of the tunnel. She smiled as she took off the ground and flew to the light. She squinted her eyes as she exited. She floated back to the ground and rubbed her eyes. "Finally, I escaped that never-ending tunnel" she said to herself, still rubbing her eyes. _

"_Angel Cortez." She froze. _

_No_… _she moved her hands away from her eyes as she slowly opened them. She looked up, only to get an angry look on her face. _

"_What? Not surprised to see me?" the woman said. Icy felt a chill up her spine._

"_Angelina Foster"_

Dark Crystal tilted her head. "What, not running away? I thought you were afraid of me. At least, that's what I heard in the hall earlier today." The room was white, which was what made Icy block her eyes as she entered the room.

"Earlier today, I was afraid of you" Icy admitted. "But things have changed. Kori helped me realize what I was actually afraid of." Dark Crystal put her hand to her chin, as if thinking.

"Oh, and that would be?" she said innocently, tilting her head again. Icy's eyes glowed.

"I was afraid to cause trouble again. Whenever we met, we always cause something bad to happen. I didn't want that to happen again." She floated up to Dark Crystal's height in the air as a wind started to blow. "I'm going to stop you, here and now." Dark Crystal straighted her head as she smirked.

"That's exactly what I wanted to hear." She disappeared. Icy looked around, and suddenly shifted left, dodging a swipe from Dark Crystal's red blade. Icy span around as she powered up her hands,she put them together and forced them up, aiming an icy blast at Dark Crystal's abdomen. Dark Crystal jumped back, retracting her blade. Icy's eyes flashed light blue and white as shook her hands and feet, extending her belts. Dark Crystal lifter her blade by her face and turned it so Icy's reflection was seen in its width. The blade started to glow red from the center out, soon surrounding Dark Crystal's body. She smirked as she nudged her head for Icy to come. Icy's eyes glowed fully crystal blue as she took off towards Dark Crystal at incredible speeds. She tilted to her side as she began to spin, lashing her belts over and over again in the spin. Dark Crystal held up her blade, blocking the attack. She then whirled her blade up in the air and then brought it down, sending a huge blast of energy at Icy. The blast stopped Icy from spinning and now was floating upright in the air. Dark Crystal took the opportunity and lunged at Icy. Icy foresaw this and closed her eyes as she lifted one had and took hold of her belt. She began to spin it above her head as a light blue mist disk formed. Dark Crystal stopped her attack as she looked at the disk in wonder. Icy's head was lifted, as if looking up at the disk, but her eyes were still shut. Dark Crystal shook her head, and charged again with her battle cry. Icy's face now turned to the incoming Dark Crystal and her eyes shot open. She pulled down her hand as the misty disk stayed afloat above her head.

"Hielo Discus!" she shouted as she pointed at Dark Crystal, who had now halted. The disk floated down in front of Icy, following her hand. Icy spread her fingers apart, sending the disk after Dark Crystal.

_Crap! _She thought as she pulled her blade back and wielded it forward, hitting the edge of the discus. She was forced backwards little by little as the cold disk pushed forward. She could see Icy behind it, her hand still in front of her with the fingers spread out toward her. Lightning seemed to be sparking out of her fingers as wind blew around her. Dark Crystal grunted as she pushed on the blade with all her might, slicing right threw the disk. The mist cleared as Dark Crystal breathed in slowly; her blade held with both hands before her.

**WITH KORI**

Charm flew back as green blasts flew past her. Kori was flying after her, eyes glowing fiercely green as she constantly fired at Charm. Charm gritted her teeth as she kept dodging. Her red eyes had faded and her hood was now up, making her face non-visible. Charm stopped when she felt her back hit the tunnel wall. She looked behind her, and then at Kori. Kori stopped and floated in front of her, the green flames flowing out under her still.

"It seems that you have run out of space to move." She said, powering up her starbolts again. Sweat dripped down Charm's face as she tried to think of a way out of the situation. Her scared expression suddenly smiled.

"It seems I have, but that doesn't mean I have run out of tactics" she flipped her hands from under her cape and placed the tips of her fingers to the wall behind her. Kori watched as a black flame flowed from her fingers and spread on the wall. Charm smirked as she slowly sank into back into the wall. Kori flew after her, but was too late. Charm was gone. Kori slammed on the wall repeatedly, and stopped at the sound of Charm's laughter. Kori looked around.

"Come out you coward!" She yelled as the green flames by her feet began to grow. Charm laughed again.

"Please, I am not a coward. I'm only starting my own plan." She sounded far off in the distance. Kori floated in the center of the tunnel, her eyes closed as she tried to focus in on Charm's voice. She suddenly opened her eyes as she gasped. Right in front of her was Charm with her crimson eyes glowing from the shadows of her face. She could see her teeth in an evil grin. "Boo" she laughed as she lifted her fist back and punched it in Kori's abdomen, making an almost cracking noise. Kori spit up blood as her eyes widened from the pain. They floated down to the ground as Kori fell on her knees shaking. Charm bent over, looking at Kori as she faced the ground holding her stomach. "Tsk Tsk Kori. I thought you were stronger than this. Looks like I was wrong." She stood up. "Looks like I'll have to finish you off." Her eyes glowed.

**WITH ICY**

"RAH!" Icy yelled as she charged at Dark Crystal, throwing punches and kicks left and right. Dark Crystal had sheathed her blade and was now fighting hand to hand with Icy. She caught Icy's foot and pushed it up, flipping Icy over. As she flipped, Dark Crystal span around before round-off kicking Icy in the back, sending her flying into a white wall. Icy bounced off the wall and fell to the floor. She slowly stood up and looked above her at Dark Crystal as she wiped the blood, which now dripped at the side of her lip, on the sleeve of her white shirt. Dark Crystal crossed her arms.

"Looks like you are human after all" she said sarcastically. Icy floated into the air again. She breathed in as she floated there. Dark Crystal's eyes narrowed.

_She's more persistent than before. I better watch what I'm doing this time. _ She thought as she put her hands up, ready to fight again. They stood there, staring at each other as everything seemed still. Not a single noise was being made. The room seemed colder than usual, but Dark Crystal ignored that. She was focusing on Icy. Icy's eyes did not blink as they glared at Dark Crystal from afar. Dark Crystal snarled. _Those eyes…_ she thought back to their first fight. _She had those same eyes back then. She didn't lose then either. _ She shook her head. _I have to stop worrying. I am stronger than her. I just know it. _Flew at Icy. _I'll make sure I'm right this time. _ Her hands lit red as she formed it into a fist and swung at Icy. Icy didn't seem to move, but by the time her fist was an inch away from her face, it had stopped. Dark Crystal tried to pull her hand back, but couldn't. She examined her hand, only to bite her lip in frustration. Icy had caught Dark Crystal's hand. Her blue nails were digging into Dark Crystal's tan skin as she held tightly. She tried to pull again, but her arm still wouldn't budge. Icy's strength had increased. "Let go!" Dark Crystal demanded as her other fist glowed. She punched, only to hear the smack of Icy's other free hand catching it. She pushed on Icy, trying to force her backwards, but Icy equally pushed back. "I said-"

"I know I know" Icy cut in as she bent Dark Crystal's wrists back. "Let go" Her eyes glowed as she smirked. Dark Crystal screamed in pain as felt heard her wrists crack ever so slowly. Icy squeezed harder and harder, feeling the bones beginning to pop. She screamed again.

"You…you…" Dark Crystal snarled as she looked at Icy with hate and pain. Icy's hands began to glow light blue as a small wind swirled around them. White ice began to seek its way from her hands, onto Dark Crystal's. Dark Crystal gasped from the coldness of the ice's touch.

"It's cold huh? I could never tell." Icy watched as the ice crept up Dark Crystal's arms. She was breathing heavily. "It seems you're hyperventilating; too bad. The coldness in your heart will now know what true iciness is. Do you think you could withstand such a quick freeze? You body isn't built for it after all. Ice and blood don't mix." The ice was now at Dark Crystal's waist, and rising to her neck.

"I...can't… lose!" she managed to say. Icy looked at her nails, as if ignoring Dark Crystal.

"That's not just ice you know. It's pure crystal." Dark Crystal's eyes widened as she looked down at her immobile body.

"Crystal?"

**WITH KORI**

Charm opened her hands as she held them above Kori, who was still trembling in pain on her knees. Charms hands began to glow black as her eyes glowed red. Kori still couldn't move. The pain was still too great in her body.

_I still can't move. Why is this?_ She questioned her self as she felt another shock of pain flow throughout her body. She grunted as she fell over to her side, twitching. Charm smirked.

"I hit a part of your nervous system in your abdomen. You won't be able to move for another 10 minutes. That just gives me more time to torture you." She smirked. "It'll be fun."

"I…will not circumcise to your words…" Kori's weak voice spoke. "I will win." She tried to sit up, but only fell back on her side. She slowly tried to turn her head and face Charm.

"It's incredible that you can even move your head. But you won't last long anyway." A blast of energy suddenly came out of nowhere and surrounded Charm as she floated back a few feet. Kori was starting to panic.

_What do I do? _She felt her fingers twitch. She looked at her hand, and then up at Charm. She smirked to herself. Charm's fingers moved as black lighting shot out with a shocking sound. Kori watched as the lighting came towards her. _Wait for it..._ she closed her eyes, listening for the zaps to get closer. _Wait for it… _she heard the lightning only a few inches away from her. Her eyes shot open, glowing green. Within a second, Kori had disappeared. The lighting struck the ground, leaving a sizzling hole. Charm looked at the hole, and then turned around gritting her teeth in anger. Kori stood there, breathing in heavily as her fists remained clenched at her sides. She looked at Charm, not blinking as her eyes glowed emerald.

"How did you move? I hit your nervous system. So should be a vegetable right now!" she yelled at Kori. Kori started to breathe normally as she regained her composure.

"It is simple really." She began to walk forward. "I try my hardest. I believe in myself and never give up. I know that I have something to live for, so I keep fighting."

"That's a bunch of lies. Believing in yourself…please. Power makes you stronger; that's why I'm winning!" Charm stepped back, shooting blasts of lightning at Kori. Kori threw starbolts at the attack, stopping them in their tracks. She walked through the smoke, still with her eyes green. Charm kept shooting as Kori kept blocking. Charm blasted 4 shots at once. Kori kept walking as the lighting came and hit her. There was smoke as Charm sighed.

"I got her…" she said in relief, looking at the cloud of smoke where Kori had supposedly stood. Charm laughed. "And I thought I was about to lose! This proves that evil shall always conquer the heroes."

"I'm sorry, were you speaking?" Charm froze, feeling a warm breath behind her. "You really think that evil always wins." Charm did not dare turn around; she stayed facing the diminishing smoke, her face straight.

"Evil has and shall forever win."

"Silence!' Kori yelled. "Name a situation where evil has won!" Charm smirked.

"When we kidnapped you. That was all according to plan." She smirked.

"But we escaped" she said in a serious tone. Charm's smirked faded into a hateful look. She turned around, about to shoot Kori with a bolt, but was hit straight across the face with Kori's emerald burning fist. Charm flew head first into the tunnel wall. Kori took back her fist, breathing heavily. She closed her eyes, trying to slow down her breathing. The ground started to rattle as her eyes popped open and now looked at the roof of the tunnel. _This place is going to come down on me! _She thought as she jumped up and floated. She looked around frantically. "I have to get out of here" small pieces of rock fell from the ceiling as the walls of the tunnel began to crackle.

"You are not going to leave!" Charm yelled, rising from the rubble. She looked almost paranoid as she stepped forward. "You will die, and not escape." Her eyes glowed red. "I'm going to make sure of it!" she yelled, now charging at Kori. Kori put her hand up, guarding her face from a punch by Charm. She flew back and hit the wall, ricocheting off and landing on all fours on the ground. She looked up at Charm, who was coming in for another attack. Her fingers glowed black as she brought them back. "You will not survive!" Kori slowly stood up, eyes green.

"Yes I will!" she yelled back, powering up her hand with a flaming green starbolt. She looked at her power. _Where did these flames come from? _She questioned, examining the strange green flames that surrounded her fist. She looked back at Charm, who was coming at her. Her face got serious. _I will stop her! _ She ran towards Charm, her arm ready to strike. The tunnel was falling a part as they ran at each other. They yelled as their powered up fist's met in the center. There was a huge rattling followed by a flash of black that was covered by the green flames that suddenly circled the two. In the center, Kori and Charm stood, pushing at each other using their fists. Kori gritted her teeth as Charm's face tensed up. Kori took a step forward, causing Charm to fall back a step. Charm then grunted, pushing two steps forward, making Kori go back two steps. The rock that was falling from the ceiling hit the barrier of their combined powers, disintegrating. Their energies caused a wind to blow in the center, flipping Charm's hood off her head and blowing Kori's feathered hair back. The sound of sparks was pulsing out of their fighting fists as a bright white light shot out, taking over that entire part of the tunnel. Kori and Charm squinted their eyes as another blast of wind came out from their fists. There was a bloody scream followed by a loud crash of the tunnel collapsing.

**WITH ICY**

Icy looked at the ground as she felt an aftershock from the collapsing tunnel. She looked towards the tunnel entrance. "Kori…" she said to herself, floating to the entrance. Dark Crystal smirked from behind Icy, the crystal had stopped at her neck.

"She's gone now Angel. Charm has completed her mission. Too bad you weren't able to save her." Icy looked down as she clenched her fists at her sides. A tear streamed down her cheek and hit the ground, shattering. Her body was shaking, trying to hold back the rest of the tears. "It's kinda like how your mother died isn't it?" Icy stopped shaking.

"This is nothing like that…" she shot back at Dark Crystal, her voice a bit angered. "She was killed in a robbery, I had no idea that she was in danger. But Kori…she decided to stay back. I could have saved her. I could have stopped her…" Dark Crystal gave an evil smirk.

"Looks like you caused another bad thing-"she paused looking down. Her brown hair fell over her face, hiding her smirk. "It's all your fault again Angel." Icy's eyes widened the tears she was hiding now showed. She fell to her knees, clutching her head.

"No, it's not my fault!" she cried. "She wanted to stay back! She told me to go ahead." The sound of tiny glass crystals breaking filled the room. "She said she would be okay…she promised she would come back!" Dark Crystal laughed.

"You can never save everyone I suppose" she said sarcastically. "People are meant to die, as you may have already figured out. I live with that. I don't just kill for my blood thirst, I push them along. They all were going to die sooner or later." Icy's hands fell to her sides as she sniffled. "I just put them out of their misery before hand" Dark Crystal laughed. "I'm a worker of God as you will!" she said proudly. Icy's tears stopped.

"You could never be a worker of God" she said in a low voice. "You are a disgrace to God, and his world. God wants people to live their lives until they are meant to die, not to die without finding their purpose."

"But they all have. Their purpose is to be killed by me."

"No it's not!" Icy shouted, slowly standing up. She still was facing the tunnel entrance.

"And how do you know huh? You have killed an innocent man before, and I think he was meant to die by you. You are foolish to think that people actually have lives to live. Tell me why you are so confident in your answer Angel Cortez."

"Because-" she turned around, revealing that her eyes were glowing white, and not their normal crystal blue. "I am one of God's children. I know how the world is supposed to work. I am told in my dreams. You could never be one of us, the chosen ones, Angelina."

"Please, you still haven't found your purpose Angel. So-"

"Yes I have!" Icy interrupted. "I have found my purpose." She began walking back over to Dark Crystal. "I have known it for 5 years. I just never realized it until now! My purpose…" she stood in front of Dark Crystal, eyes illuminated white, "is to kill you!"


	21. Final Showdown

**Alrighty then, here is the next chappy. Very actiony, oh yeah.**

**SR09 **

* * *

**WITH THE TITANS**

Richard, Raven, Gar, Victor and Maria all stood around a huge crater of collapsed rock. They looked down, confused about what had happened. Raven kneeled down, looking throughout the rubble.

"This is where the trail ends. Kori should-" her eyes widened.

"Raven?" Gar kneeled next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked warily. Richard looked at Raven seriously.

"K…Kori. She's down there. Her breathing is slow, I can sense it. We need to find her!" Raven's eye changed black as she lifted her arms, causing two black energy encased boulders to rise into the air and be thrown a few feet away. The others jumped into the crater and started digging through the rocks, searching for any signs of life. Richard felt tears build up in his eyes as he picked up a large rock and tossed it aside.

_Kori…Please be in here, alive. Please…_ he thought as he lifted another rock. _Please! _He stood up and looked around. He ran over to another pile of rocks and began digging. _Kori…hang in there for me. _

"I found something!" Maria called out. Richard jolted up and over to Maria. "I think it's her, someone lift this boulder up, quick!" Richard looked at the rock Maria pointed at and wrapped his arms around the boulder. He slowly lifted it up, before tossing it to his side. He looked down, seeing a slightly burned pant leg that was covered in dry dirt. Richard used his hands to dig through the rocks.

"Kori! Kori!" he called, still digging. Maria and the others stood around him as he dug, sad looks on their faces. "Kori, please be okay!" Richard's finger nails began to bleed as he kept digging. He suddenly stopped, seeing Kori's face covered in mud. She looked lifeless. Richard wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her close to him. Her hand fell limp at her side, but something was strange about it. Her palm was glowing with a light green flame. Richard examined it. "What is that?" he asked the others.

"It's…beautiful" Maria said, tilting her head. "But how's Kori?" her hands were together in front of her as her face looked hopeful. Richard leaned his head to the side as he laid his ear be Kori's heart. He blinked slowly, trying to listen. A few seconds went by.

"I…I don't hear anything-" he said sadly, still listening. Maria shook her head.

"She has to be alive! Her powers…" she looked back at Kori's glowing palm. "She just has to be! Raven, can't you-"

"No, I can't do anything. I can't even tell if she is dead or alive. Her powers seem to be channeling me out somehow. There's nothing I can do."

"No...there has to be something! Something to-"

"Maria!" Richard yelled, looking at her. Maria jumped a little by Richard's raised voice and looked down sadly.

"I'm sorry…I just…can't believe she's…dead"

"No that's just it. She's alive!" he exclaimed. The other's faces lit up.

"Alive!" Marian shouted.

"It's a miracle!" Gar cheered as Raven sighed in relief.

"Hell yeah it's a miracle" Victor agreed.

"She's alive…" he looked down at Kori's face, seeing her nose twitch. _She's…asleep…_he chuckled to himself. "Just asleep…" _thank you god, thank you… _he held Kori close.

**WITH ICY**

Dark Crystal smirked as she giggled on the inside.

"To kill me huh? Isn't that a treat? But there just one little problem with your conjecture Angel." Dark Crystal teased.

"What's the problem?" Icy's fists powered up white.

"I won't die so easily!" she yelled as an aura of red energy blasted from the bottom of her feet up, causing her hair to flow straight up. Icy jumped back, anger written on her face. Dark Crystal laughed as her hair changed form brown to black, and the shakra on her forehead began to shine red. Her eyes filled with hatred as they changed from their crimson to glowing black. The crystal that withheld her now had cracks running along it with red energy streaming out. Dark Crystal suddenly kicked her legs free, followed by breaking her arms and the rest of her body free. She grinned as she looked at Icy. "The real battle has just begun!" Dark Crystal lifted one hand in the air as the left the other one at her side. Her palms faced opposite as she shifted both her arms to her sides. She began t move them in small circular motions. At first they were slow, but they suddenly moved faster and faster until it looked like her arms were red vortexes at her sides. Dark Crystal suddenly stopped moving her arms, but the red energy had kept spinning. She pointed her fingers at the energy flowed to their tips, forming two disks. A handle formed as she grabbed them, now having a spinning disk of energy in each hand. Dark Crystal smirked at Icy. "Here I come" she disappeared. An aura of white glowed around Icy as she looked around. She flicked her wrists at her sides, extending the belts. She jumped back hearing a drill noise, whipping her belts in front of her. Icy and Dark Crystal kept appearing a disappearing all around the room as sparks or red and white lit up. Icy appeared in front of a wall and suddenly flew up as Dark Crystal came into scene with her spinning disk and sliced the wall, missing Icy. She flew up after Icy, leaving a huge, smoking gash in the white wall. Icy quickly grabbed the other end of her belt, pulling it tight and in front of her as Dark Crystal struck it. They pushed on each other before Icy kicked her leg up, hitting Dark Crystal in the side if the head. Dark Crystal flew a few feet before stopping. She snarled as she charged again. Icy clapped her hands twice, the second time keeping the together for a second before slowly separating them as sparks of white and light blue shot from one hand to the other. She separated her hands to the width of her shoulders. She looked at the sparks and breathed in before blowing a cold wind on them. A huge puff of dry ice smoke clouded around Icy as Dark Crystal came in wielding the two spinning discs. "I got you!"

_**CLANG**_

She felt her body being pushed back. Her eyes widened as she saw a white crystal blade shine out of the smoke, followed by Icy's glowing arms. She heard a grunt as the blade pull back, and suddenly push forward with intense strength; enough to knock Dark Crystal into the wall behind her. Dark Crystal ricocheted off the white wall and fit the ground, hard. Her spinning disks dissipated in her hands. Icy stood before her, her hands gripping her blade tightly. Dark Crystal shook as she stood up. "What is that?" she asked, staring at the blade. Icy looked at it as she floated down to the ground.

"Oh this? This is my blade of crystal tears. I developed it about a year after I thought I killed you." Dark Crystal reached for her blade at her side.

"Well, we shall see whose blade is the strongest." She pulled it out, and held her blade straight out to her side before bringing it back in front of her and gripping it with her other hand. Icy moved one of her legs back, ready to launch at Dark Crystal; her blade began to glow light blue on the inside with a white aura on the outside. A blast of energy shot up from Dark Crystal's blade followed by a flow of red energy. It surrounded her body as her shakra shined. "This is going to end here Angel!" she yelled, a deeper voice was behind her normal one. She flew forward, blasting the concrete behind her into a bundle. Icy prepared herself as Dark Crystal came in with a swipe.

_**CLANG CLANG CLANG CLANG**_

Over and over again their blades clashed throughout the white room ass they disappeared and reappeared all over the place. There was a blast of light in the center of the room. The two separated to opposite ends before colliding the center once more.

**TITANS**

The titans and Maria walked down the tunnel, looking for a new outlet.

"So, how far till we reach the end?" Maria asked Victor, who has his cybernetic arm showing and seemed to be analyzing the tunnel as they walked.

"Looks like another 10 minutes at the pace we're going I-" the tunnel started shaking.

"What's going on?" Gar yelled over the rumbling as he covered his head with his hands.

I don't know, it looks like someone is causing the earthquakes! It's not natural from my readings" Vic answered. Richard was carrying Kori on his back. Her head leaned on his shoulder as her eyes stayed shut.

"We need to hurry up and find whoever is causing this before this cave collapses on us!" Richard informed the others.

"Right" the others said in unison. Just then, Kori's eyes stirred. Richard paused.

"Kori?" he said to her. The rumbling stopped. Kori's eyes opened slowly as she sat her head up.

"W…where am I?" she questioned sleepily. Richard smiled.

"You're with us. We found you in a collapsed part of the tunnel back there." She jumped down from Richard's back.

"Where's Charm?" she looked around.

"Charm?" questioned Raven.

"Charm works with Dark Crystal. We were battling when all of sudden everything went white. We were blown away from the center and all I remember was hearing her scream." She looked down. Maria walked over to her and hugged her.

"You defeated her Kori, that's all. You're here now, alive. That's all that matters." She released her with a smile. Kori smiled back, but her smile faded when another rupture came. "Where is that coming from?" she asked the others.

"Somewhere deep in the tunnel. We were just heading there now." Victor told her. Kori suddenly took off towards the tunnel exit. The others followed.

"Kori, where are you going?" Richard called after her.

"That's not just anyone causing the earthquakes, it's Icy. She's fighting Dark Crystal!" she called back, now flying through the air. The others looked at each other.

"Icy, causing this?"

**ICY**

"Why (clang) won't (clang) you (clang) give (clang) up!" **_CLANG!_** Dark Crystal yelled between hits. Icy smirked as she blocked the attacks.

"Because, I hate you!" she answered angrily as she was pushed back by a wall. She flipped back on the wall and kicked off with her feet, giving herself an extra boost as she flew at Dark Crystal. Dark Crystal jumped into the air and flew at Icy with her battle cry.

_**Whoosh!**_

They passed right by each other. Icy landed on one knee with her blade over her shoulder; looking ahead of her as Dark Crystal landed standing up; her blade hanging at her side as she looked down. Icy suddenly placed a hand over her right arm as Dark Crystal limped over a bit, gripping the left side of her ribs in pain. She removed her hand, only to see deep red blood dripping down. She looked at herself, seeing a gash in her side. She gritted her teeth in pain and frustration as she turned around, looking at Icy. She noticed that Icy's blade had blood along its side. She breathed.

_She got me…and in a pretty good pace too. But I'm not going to stop. I will keep going! _Dark Crystal thought as she took a step forward. Icy slowly stood up and turned around, gripping her arm where Dark Crystal had nipped her. Her hand was glowing white over the wound, healing it. Dark Crystal took a step back. _What?!? She can heal herself? _Icy removed her hand, showing where her sleeve was ripped, but no scar was there. She regained her composure as she threw her blade in the air above her. She left her hand in the air as the blade sparkled light blue. A white light shined as it seemed to grow length wise. She smirked at the blade as it came down a she caught it with her hand. She brought it down in front of her and turned her wrist sideways as the light dimmed, revealing that the blade had changed into pure white staff with light blue crystal ice spears at the ends. She span it like a tambourine in her fingers as it sparkled. She moved it to her side and halted it. "Oh, so you learned a new trick have we?" Dark Crystal smirked "You're not the only one." She brought her blade in front of her and let it go, it staying in the air. Dark Crystal then put her palms together as she closed her eyes. After a second, her eyes opened red and she separated her hands. She lifted up on hand held it over her levitating blade and flicked the middle of it. The sound of a bell came from her flick as the blade glowed and split in two. She grabbed the two swords at their ends and flipped them in her hands once before gripping them tightly. She smirked as she hit the two blades together. Their friction created red sparks that now surrounded the two hand blades. She held one blade in front of her face while the other was strongly at her side. Icy grabbed her staff with both hands and span it over her head as she charged at Dark Crystal, the two blue crystals at each end shined. Dark Crystal blocked the attack and ducked down, jabbing one knife up. Icy tossed her staff high behind her and flipped back, kicking the incoming blade out of Dark Crystal's hand. Dark Crystal watched the knife as it flew up and over behind her, stabbing into the wall. Icy landed on her feet as she caught her staff, spinning it to the side. Just then she heard her name in the distance.

"ANGEL!!" it was Kori, she was alive. Icy stayed in her battle stanz, keeping an eye on Dark Crystal. Kori came running through the tunnel entrance, halting a few feet away from the two battling women.

"Kori, get back! This is too dangerous…she's too dangerous. I don't want you guys to get caught up in this" she said over to them, still looking angrily at Dark Crystal. Kori stepped back just as the others cane rushing in behind her. They halted as they saw Kori.

"Kori, what's-" Richard was cut off.

"Stay back" Kori held her hand out in front of them. Her eyes looked over at Icy. "We will do as you wish and stay here. Do what you want." She looked down. "We'll be watching." The others were confused.

"Okay," Richard sighed. "Icy, we'll let you take care of this. It's your battle, you win it." The others nodded in agreement with Richard. Icy smirked.

"Gracias, leave it to me. I will finish this" her eyes powered up light blue. Dark Crystal started laughing hysterically.

"Please, your friends won't even live to see what happens to our match." Icy took a step forward, her staff in hand.

"Why is that? Tell me!" she demanded. Dark Crystal smirked.

"Because of this." She snapped her fingers, and the room suddenly started to erupt. The titans and Icy looked at the floor as they felt something under it rotating. Icy gritted her teeth and shot a glare at Dark Crystal.

"What is it Angelina?" she demanded again. She suddenly heard a scream from the entrance. She whirled around, feeling a wind sensation pulling her back. Her eyes widened in horror as she saw a huge black hole sitting there, and her friends gone. Her face turned angry as she looked back at Dark Crystal. "You…"

"What; just killed all of your worthless friends? Yes, I did. With the same technique that I almost kill you with last time." She grinned.

"The black hole of death…" she looked back at the hole. Tears began to roll down her face, but then turned into a smirk as she charged at Dark Crystal. "You'll pay for this!" she screamed, her staff glowing blue. Dark Crystal raised her palm over to her knife that was stuck in the wall. It began to shake before it popped out and returned to her. She focused back on Icy, blocking an incoming blow from the staff. "You think I'll give up just because you sucked my friends into a black hole? Think again!" She started moving fast, and Dark Crystal was having a hard time keeping up. Icy jumped up, spinning around before she swung the staff at Dark Crystal's head. She dodged it barely. She was lucky she did, because she could hear the wind literally being sliced. Icy came down, kicking her heel down towards the top of Dark Crystal's head. She rolled left as Icy's foot missed. Her foot struck the ground, leaving a cracking hole. She glared at Dark Crystal, who was sweating like crazy.

_How the heck did she speed up so quickly? If she would have hit me…I don't even want to know. I need to, ah! _She jumped back; Icy's staff hit the ground where she was. _Think of something! _Icy charged at Dark Crystal again. Dark Crystal looked around; her eyes widened. She was trapped in the corner of the room. She took a knife and threw it at Icy, who knocked it behind her with her staff. Dark Crystal gritted her teeth in anger as she threw her last knife. Icy caught it as she still charged at Dark Crystal. Icy suddenly disappeared. Dark Crystal looked around. "Where are you!" she called out, a little worried.

"Right here" her eyes widened as she looked down by her feet, where Icy was ducked down. She suddenly felt a shock of pain in her chest. She gasped for air as she slowly reached her hand to her heart, where she felt her own knife forced in. Icy stood up, smirking at Dark Crystal as she powered down. Dark Crystal fell to her knees as her hair and eyes changed back to normal.

"How did you…do that?" her hand trembled by the blade in her heart. Icy nudged her head behind her. Dark Crystal looked, and her eyes widened. There stood Kori with her hand out in front of her as if she had just thrown something, and the other titans standing behind her. "I…don't understand"

"It's simple really" Icy began as she walked over to the titans. "The good guys always win." Blood dripped down the corner of Dark Crystal's mouth as she grunted in pain.

"I…" her eyes began to close as she felt her body weaken. "I…" she breathed in slowly before falling over on her side. "Lost…"


	22. Sorry!

**Whoooaaaa…how long has it been…like…almost a year?!?!?! Actually I think like…four months right? I'm really sorry everyone! Really I am. I haven't forgotten about the story, seriously. Everything has just been so stressful lately and I haven't had time to write anything anymore. I only write poems cause that's all I have time to do. But I will try my best to get the final chapter up. It will be long, and it will be the best chapter yet…if you don't mind no action…yeah….it's the ending so yah! Ha-ha. Okay so I have some work to do starting tomorrow…hopefully! Wish me luck in writing the ending!**

**_SR09._**


	23. The End?

**Three Months Later**

_Dear Diary,_

_Things are better now, I can't believe it. Everything has calmed down since the entire Dark Crystal dilemma. After that night, I, Richard, Angel, and the others found our way out of that awful cave. When we reached the surface, the sun had just begun to rise. It was such a beautiful sight too. As if we had never seen this sort of sunrise before. It might seem crazy, but…it's true. We all stood there, looking off into the distance at the pinkish yellow sky and the huge yellow sun slowly but steadily lowing itself into the horizon. _

_That moment seemed to change everyone. It made the entire Dark Crystal thing seem to disappear. Just…drift out of our minds for that moment. I was standing next to Richard at the time; hold his hand tightly as he pulled me close to him. I smiled at him before looking around at the others. Gar and Raven were sitting down, with Raven leaning her head on Gar's shoulder. They seemed happy to be here…but I think that's how everyone felt._

_Victor stood proud and tall as Maria hit him on the back, thanking him for finding their way out of the cave. I giggled to myself as I turned my attention to Angel who, for some reason, looked different. I couldn't put my finger on it at that time, but she just seemed to change somehow. I wasn't sure if it had just been the dust and minor scars on her body, or just the peaceful way she looked at the horizon as she leaned on a nearby car. She seemed calmer than anyone here. Probably the weight of Dark Crystal finally being lifted off her shoulders cleared her mind and soul. I'm still not sure what it is to this day..._

_Soon after, we all decided to head back to the hotel and get some sleep, and we all promised each other to meet for breakfast the next day, and basically everyday until our stay at the Marriot was over. We all got to know each other as if we were the Titans again. Maria and Icy seemed to fit in as if they were apart of the team all along. That's what made me happy the most._

_About…two weeks later, we all had to go our separate ways again. But this time it wasn't as bad. I mean Gar and Raven left together, and then Vic had a family to actually go to. Richard did something very surprising too. He asked me to live with him in his mansion. Of course I said yes. Maria wanted to stay in Jump, but she said that she'd visit me whenever she got the chance; which turned out to be every weekend. _

_Angel though said that she was going to visit her mother's grave again before coming back to Gotham. She told me she wanted to settle down here for a while, and to make sure she was close to her best friend. Everything really did turn out perfect in the end. It's been three months now since the entire situation, and things couldn't be better. And the best thing is, today I'm actually…_

"Kori!" **KNOCK! KNOCK!** "Kori get out here!" It was Angel, basically slamming her fist on the door. Kori sighed as she watched the door shake on its hinges.

_She might as well break the door down… _she thought. Maria's voice suddenly boomed from the other side.

"It's almost your cue. Come on!" **KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Don't leave everyone waiting!" Raven's voice yelled from the other side of the door.

Kori shut her diary, "Okay okay…hold on" she finally answered as she placed the diary on a dresser and straightened her hair. She slipped on a pair of dazzling white shoes and floated over to the door. As she opened it, she was greeted by a now disappointed trio of friends.

Angel rolled her eyes "It's about time" she walked over to Kori and grabbed her arm. "Now come on, you need to get out there"

"I know. I was getting ready to go." Kori informed her friends as they started down the hall. They came to a stop at a pair of wooden doors where they heard music playing on the other side. Maria, Angel, and Raven walked in front of Kori and looked at the doors.

"You ready?" Maria asked Kori from over her shoulder.

Kori smiled and nodded. "I've always been ready" The doors opened as the trio stepped through first. As they walked on, Kori looked down a long aisle. It was covered with flower petals that looked like red roses and lit with beautiful lavender scented candles. She inhaled the calming air as she began talking her steps.

She suddenly felt someone tap her on her left. As she turned, Bee popped up and handed her a bouquet of white roses and gave her a thumbs up accompanied by a cheesy smile. Kori giggled before turning her attention back to the people a few feet ahead of her. She looked to her left, seeing Galfore smiling at her. That calmed her down a little bit more; seeing her closest family there to share her special day. He seemed to wink at her as she walked past him.

Kori finally stopped at the end of the aisle and turned, now facing Richard. He smirked at her as she smiled. Behind him was Gar and Victor, both wearing tuxedos and grinning like idiots. From Richard's point of few, he saw Angel, Maria and Raven, all wearing matching light green dresses; though Raven looked a bit sad because she was wearing green. A man in black stepped beside the two, holding a little black book on his hand. He cleared his throat as the music stopped.

"We are gathered here today to bring this man and this woman into holy matrimony. Today is…" As the pastor spoke, Richard gazed at Kori with his million dollar smile. Kori tilted her head.

"_I love you…"_she whispered, but soft enough for only Richard to hear.

"_I love you too."_ He whispered back in the same way.

"Would you two like to say your vows?" the Pastor asked the two. They nodded. "Where are the rings?" From the sides, Victor's two kids came holding the rings on small red pillows. Marquise was by Richard as Whitney stood by Kori. Richard took the ring from Marquise and then turned to Kori as he held her hands.

"Kori…"Richard began. "Ever since the first day we met, I always knew that I had feelings for you that I had never felt for anyone else. Almost like love at first sight basically. Even when we had to split five years ago, I knew that I still loved you. Every moment after that day my heart felt heavy and sad because I thought that I'd never see you again. I always wanted to cry, but knew that I couldn't show weakness to anyone. But on the inside, I was crying every single moment." He noticed Kori's eyes start to water.

"I never knew if you felt the same way as I did…so I never knew how things would end. But now I do. Every day that we were apart, my love for you grew stronger and stronger. And my hopes of seeing you again grew as well. And then, when that day came when I saw you…my heart seemed to lighten as my hopes were actually right there in front of me.

You were my one and only hope in this world Kori. The thought of loosing you ever…made me think that I could never live on anymore. Seeing you mad at me made me angry with myself and question what I had done until I figured it out. I guess that you were, and still are my other half…the half that I never truly knew. But now that I know you…I understand myself." He slipped the ring onto Kori's ring finger. "So with this ring, I Richard Grayson, show you Kori Anders, that you have captured my heart into a lock that can never be broken, an eternal love."

A tear streamed down Kori's cheek as she sniffled. When Richard released her hand, she turned to the little girl and took the ring. The Whitney ran over to her mother, Bee, and listened to Kori. Kori took Richard's hand and smiled.

"Richard, I never really understood what love was, nor did I ever think that I would fall in love. From my home…there really was no such word. But then I came here…and saw you. I felt butterflies in my stomach, but never knew what they meant. When I got to know you more, the butterflies seemed to fly around inside of me as if searching for something. Then, you became my best friend. You were someone who I could go to about anything, and you helped me get used to the things I didn't understand. I felt that it was a gift from god to have met you. I never thought that someone like you would come into my life.

My life was headed downhill until I met you. But then, when we parted…the butterflies seemed to disappear. But in my mind, I knew that they had slowly died. They had died from the thought of never seeing you or hearing from you again. I was starting to think the same, but in my heart, I still had the hope of finding my one true love again. And when that day came, the butterflies lived again. I was happier than I ever was before and I was thankful for god to bring you to me again. From the start till now, I always feared to loose you. I never wanted to see you fall before my very own eyes. I knew if that were to happen, that my life would be over. But, it didn't happen, and I will make sure that I never see you fall.

My…Nanny…" she shot a glance over at Galfore. "He knew from the day we visited him that we would be together. That we were both a half of a whole, and that we were already in love. Though I was too young to understand up until a few years ago what he meant. No matter where we are….my love for you will never weaken. I would say that our love is like an eternal flame, never ready to die. So with this ring, I Kori Anders, pledge my love for you, Richard Grayson, and will promise that our flame of love, will never fade."

"Richard Grayson," the pastor started, "will you have Kori Anders, to be your wife, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?"

Richard peered into Kori's eyes. "I will"

"Kori Anders, will you have Richard Grayson, to be your husband, to live together in holy marriage? Will you love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, and forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

"I will" Kori responded with much love in her voice.

"Then, by the power invested in me, I pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Richard smiled as he leaned towards Kori and kissed her on the lips. Kori kissed back before they began kissing passionately. After a few seconds, the separated and everyone started cheering.

"Congrats Kori!" Angel cheered as she hugged Kori. Kori hugged her back before releasing her.

"Thanks Angel." She looked at the others. "And thank you guys for being here for me...us"

"Your welcome" Maria smirked as she hugged Kori.

"I am proud of you princess." Kori turned around and saw it was Galfore. She floated up to him and hugged him close.

"Thank you Galfore. I am glad that you were here to see the happiest day of my life."

"I am glad that you have found the man who captured you heart" he smiled at her. Richard walked over to Galfore and extended his hand as Kori floated down and to her friends.

"Galfore, I-" Richard was cut off be Galfore grabbing his arm and hugging with a pat on the back and then letting him go.

"You do not have to say anything Richard. I was praying to X'hal that she would marry you, a worthy husband, than anyone else in the entire universe."

Richard smiled. "Yeah…I was hoping the same."

"So Kori, where are you guys going for your honeymoon?" Raven asked.

Kori shrugged. "I'm not sure. Richard said it would be a surprise."

"Mhm…" Maria crossed her arms. "If that's the case…then he's got some plans for you."

"Yep" Angel cut in, "Tonight when you get to wherever that is, it'll be the final piece of the best day of you life."

Kori eyed Angel suspiciously as she spoke. "Don't tell me…he told you?"

"Ha-ha, yeah, he told me" Angel teased as she rolled her eyes.

"What?" Why didn't he tell me and Raven?" Maria questioned. The others gave her a strange look. Maria stopped. "Uh…what?"

Angel shook her head. "Never mind…"

Maria turned away. "Whatever"

Kori shrugged. "Well anyway. I guess we'll see where he takes me." Angel nodded.

"Yep, and trust me…you'll love it." She winked. "If Richard really knows you, he'll surprise you beyond belief." Richard suddenly walked over to the girls.

"Okay girls, me and Kori got to get going." He said as he took Kori's hand. The trio nodded.

"Okay, well…call us when you guys get there, okay?" Raven told them.

"I'll call all of you, trust me." Kori smiled.

"Alright, see you guys in a week." Richard and Kori started walking towards the exit doors.

"Goodbye guys! We'll miss you!"

"Have fun!"

"But not too much fun!" Maria shouted.

"Maria, leave them alone" Raven hit her with her small bundle of flowers. Maria rolled her eyes. Kori and Richard now stood at the exit doors.

"Oh Kori" Richard pointed at her flowers. "Your bouquet. You gotta toss it from behind you so someone can catch it." Kori looked down at her flowers and nodded.

"Okay, here it goes." She closed her eyes and tossed it behind her. She suddenly heard Maria laughing.

"Oh…look who's next" Maria cooed. Kori turned around to see that Angel had caught the flowers.

"Uh…wow…"Angel stared at the flowers. "Lucky me?"

"Bye everyone" Kori called out as she and Richard walked out the doors and to there limo. Richard opened the door and let Kori enter first.

"So where are you taking me sweetheart?" Kori questioned.

"Somewhere I'm sure you've never been before." Kori kissed Richard on the lips after he got in and shut the door.

Kori smirked "Try me."

"You'll just have to wait and see." Richard said as he grabbed Kori and brought her to him and kissed her again.

Meanwhile, inside the chapel, Angel still stared at the bouquet. Her mind seemed to be thinking intensely. About what, know one really knew.

_Like I could ever fall in love…_ she thought to herself as she sighed. Maria placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?" she asked in concern. Angel had been looking really down for the past few days, as if something were on her mind. Even Kori didn't know what it was.

Angel lifted her head and smiled at Maria. "Uh…yeah…"her eyes seemed to wonder from Maria's, as if she was trying to hide her eyes, which were an entrance into her inner emotions. "I'm okay. Thanks for asking."

Maria removed her hand. "Yeah…okay." She was still skeptical about Angel's well being.

Angel soon started walking towards a door that lead to the back part of the chapel when she suddenly leaned on a near by piano while holding her hand that held the bouquet, to her head, as if in pain. Maria and Raven looked at each other before rushing over to Angel.

"Angel? What's wrong?" Raven asked her. Maria stood behind Angel, ready to catch her if she fell. Angel looked as if she was seeing something in her mind.

"Angel?" Maria tapped her over the shoulder. Angel didn't move. Maria looked at Raven with a serious look on her face, but Raven's look was confused. "Raven?"

"I can't see what's in her mind. I'm being blocked out…which is strange. Someone…knows how to channel me out of other people's minds…" Suddenly, Angel fell forward on her knees, still with the bouquet in her hand. Raven and Maria kneel next to her.

"Angel??" Raven called to her as she shook her shoulders. Maria looked around for anyone else, but everyone was in the other room eating.

She sighed. "What a great time for this to happen…"Angel suddenly inhaled as she looked around.

"Hay dios mío…" Angel looked around frantically. "Where's Kori?" Angel jumped up and rushed to the exit. She saw the limo start to leave and darted after it. "Kori, wait!!" she hollered as the limo drove off, but she was too late. She slowed down as the limo drove over the horizon and disappeared. She sighed as she dropped the bouquet on the ground and bent over, catching her breath. She looked back at the street again. Behind her, she heard Raven and Maria running to her.

"Angel, what is it?" Raven asked as she stopped next to her. Maria caught up a few seconds later.

"What do you need to tell her so badly?" Angel looked up at the two before looking back at the street where the limo was last. Her face was confused and tired. "What is it?" Maria asked again. Angel shook her head.

"Uh…n…nothing. Nothing at all." She stood up straight. "I just… wanted to say goodbye again, that's all." She painted a fake smile on her face. Maria and Raven looked at each other before looking back at Angel.

"Are you sure?" Raven asked.

Angel nodded. "Mhm. Positive!" she sounded joyful now.

Maria shrugged. "Alright…well, let's go back inside okay?" she started towards the church. Raven left also.

Angel slowly followed as she kept looking back at the street where the flowers lay. "No es justo… _(It's not fair)_" she mumbled sadly to herself as the wind set in and scattered the roses up and down the street. Angel looked back at the chapel before sighing and walking inside, not knowing what the future had in store for her.

* * *

**Well looky here...What could it be? Guess what! ( if you haven't already) Imma write a sequel!!!!!!!!**

**I have no clue when it'll be up..so just keep an eye out for it okay?**

**R&R please!**

**SR09 **


End file.
